Multi-Fandom Imagines
by Imagination Is My Kingdom
Summary: REQUESTS ARE CLOSED! I take requests for Supernatural, Maze Runner, Teen Wolf, Avengers, Vampire Diaries, Walking Dead and Harry Potter characters.
1. Gally Imagine 1

(Ate's P.O.V)  
"There they are!" Thomas shouts and I look up to see Minho was dragging Alby to the glade. "They wont make it," I whispered watching in worry. "Do it," a voice appeared n my head and I realised it was Thomas's voice. "Just do it already!" the voice with a little more determination this time and I watched as Thomas prepped himself to run. I grabbed his hand and subtly nodded letting Thomas know that I wanted to help. The doors were only a few metres apart now and I quickly ran dragging Thomas behind me and slipped through the maze doors just before they ground shut for the night. "Congratulations," Minho said sarcastically as he slumped next to Alby, "You just killed yourselves" he sighed.

(Gally's P.O.V)  
Newt came limping over towards me with a solemn but pissed off expression, his mouth pressed into a thin line and I knew what had happened, they never made it back from the maze. "Bloody shank newbies just ran into the buggin maze and killed themselves," he muttered and I froze. Newbies, did he just say the Newbies ran in? I looked up with a glare so harsh it made Newt retreat slightly. "You let the Greenbeans into the maze?" I shouted and he sighed shaking his head. "Of course I bloody didn't, they ran in trying to save Minho and Alby but got trapped in for the night," Newt snapped and I stared at the ground before carrying on with my work, chopping wood and realised that Newt was still standing there. "Something else you want?" I ask and he just shrugs then limps off. I lost my temper then and the wood around me got the sheer force of it as my axe hammered down on them and then I slumped to the floor staring at the axe in my hand. "Bloody Greenies," I mumble.

(Ate's P.O.V)  
The whirring and clicking noise made me realise that the grievers were waking up. I watched as Minho turned tail and ran leaving Alby defenceless with just me and Thomas. "H-He left us!" I panic looking to Thomas for help. "Lets tie him up in the vines," Thomas suggested and I huffed trying to heave Alby towards the wall and pulling the vines lifting him up and hiding him from view. "Done," I panted then realised that I was all alone. "Thomas?" I shouted suddenly very scared. I ran trying to find one of the two boys that were stuck here with me but instead managed to stumble across a griever. I slowly backtracked trying my best to be quiet as it hadn't noticed me yet, I stepped on some twigs that snapped under my feet and froze as the griever spun around and set its sights on me. I started running in the opposite direction trying to ditch the griever. "Thomas! Minho!" I screamed for help as I came to a dead end and the griever blocked the only exit. The griever then lunged at me and I smacked my head against the wall and blacked out.

(3rd Persons P.O.V)  
Thomas and Minho run alongside each other back towards the glade when something caught Thomas's eye in the distance as he ran past. Thomas pauses and begins to jog towards the object only to realise it was a person, a girl, it was Ate and she had been knocked out with blood pooling around her which had been leaking from her head. "Minho," Thomas yelled and Minho came running. "What the shuck oh-" Minho cut himself off seeing Ate lying in a pool of her own blood on the floor. "Help me pick her up," Thomas waves towards Ate and Minho nods picking her up bridal style and heading back towards the glade making sure not to jolt her head too much.

"Told you Chuck, they ain't coming back," Newt sighed limping away. Minho and Thomas appear dragging an unconscious Ate with them. "No way," Chuck laughed as Thomas and Minho collapsed to the floor panting. Newt realised that something was wrong. "She's not moving! Clint! Jeff! Somebody get the bloody med-jacks here!" he shouted and looked at Thomas and Minho. "Alby?" he questioned and Thomas shrugs. "Hanging in the vines, he's safe," he smiles. "Gally's going to have a field day when he see's Ate," Minho muttered.

"Chuck, go tell Gally that Ate is back...sort of," Newt choice his words carefully then followed Clint and Jeff to the med-jacks hut watching as they laid Ate down gently on the bed before fussing over her. "Whats the diagnosis?" Newt asked. "She's in a coma, her head is bad and there's no saying when or if she will ever wake," Jeff said sadly.

There was shouting outside the door. "Let me see her. This is all your fault shank! You dragged her into the maze!" a voice bellowed and Newt rubbed his face and sighed looking apologetically at Clint and Jeff who were both eyeing the door. "Keeping him out is only going to make it worse for us all," he then opened the door and all three sets of eyes turn to look at him.

Gally was immediately pushing past Newt into the room to see Ate. Minho and Thomas dragged Alby to a spare room down the hall before they collapsed on the floor asleep from exhaustion. "Whats wrong with her?" Gally asked as he stood in the doorway hesitantly and Clint was slightly fearful as he watched Gally carefully for any signs of aggression not sure of how to break the news. "Ate is in a coma and lost of lot of blood from her head wound," Clint pauses and takes a quick needy breath, "I don't even know if she will ever wake," Clint whispered.

Gally's eyes blazed with fury and he towered over Clint and Jeff ready to strike taking a short step forward but his arms were quickly bound behind his back and he threw the person off of him and glared down at Newt who was rubbing his head getting up from where he had landed in the corner. Frustrated Gally kicked a table and looked at Ate, so pale, so fragile, she simply wasn't meant for the maze, his eyes had softened slightly. What was this girl doing to him? Why did he care so much? You love her, a small voice whispered in his mind and Gally huffed knowing it was true and he sat next to Ate holding her hand not caring that he was getting weird looks of disbelief from Newt, Clint and Jeff because he wouldn't be moving from her side anytime soon.

(Ate's P.O.V)

-ONE MONTH LATER-  
My hand felt warm as Gally held on to it tightly and it had been that way for a while now. He would come in and just sit there talking to me and holding my hand before leaving and doing it all over again the next day. Today was no different except I could hear clearer even if I couldn't see or move because of the intense darkness surrounding me. Gally had argued and fought with people every time someone tried to pry him from my side.

"Love, please here me, its agony here without you. I'm miserable and I can't believe how long it took me to realise it, but I've fallen in love with you. Please come back to me, Clint and Jeff have given you till the end of the day and if you don't wake by then, they'll be bringing in a bagger to take you away," Gally's voice broke at the end and I could feel wetness seeping at my shirt and realised that Gally was probably crying.

Gally had been escorted away and told to work, I felt so alone. Clint and Jeff made some small talk as they cleaned me up and then they left. The door opened and my heart soared hoping to hear Gally's voice and that he had come back to me. The voice didn't belong to Gally and I panicked upon hearing Jeff discussing my burial with the other person and came to the realisation that the baggers were here now and ready to take me away.

"She ain't waking, grab your stuff, we need to move her, now that Gally's not here we can finally get started," Jeff decided and it was silent but I pictured the boys nod in response. I shot up gasping and scrambled off the bed hiding in the corner. Clint and Jeff, followed by two other boys I didn't recognise walked into the room and they all looked confused. "Where'd she go?" one of the baggers asked and Jeff sighed," Gally must of found out and taken her," he shrugged. I slipped out of the room un-noticed and barrelled towards the builders yard and saw Gally come into view and lunged knocking him over. He looked dazed and confused up at me seeing my smiling face staring back down at him. "Are you really here?" Gally asked. I nodded and kissed him. "That proof enough for you?" I asked and he shook his head. "No I think you might have to kiss me again," he smirked and I laughed kissing him again. "I love you too shuckface." I smiled and Gally grinned back at me for the first time in a month.


	2. Gally imagine 2

Running, that's all that was keeping Brie alive right now as she hurtled around different corners trying to throw the griever off her trail before she arrived back at the glade because she refused to put her fellow gladers in harms way, except maybe Gally of course, that boy got under her skin. Brie looked over her shoulder quickly and saw that the griever was gaining on her and honestly she was terrified but as Alby would say, "If you ain't scared, you ain't human."

Brie misjudged the turning and couldn't stop in time as she collided with the wall. She rubbed her head and held her breath as she slowly got up and turned around finding herself face to face with the griever. Brie watches in confusion as the griever retreats into the shadows and wondered what had just happened. Never had a griever shown itself in broad daylight before and it certainly hadn't left without inflicting some sort of pain on any glader that got in the way. Everything that could possibly go wrong was indeed going horribly wrong. Brie felt a sharp pain in her torso and looked down to see the familiar sting mark and black and green veins protruding quite badly surrounding it, a sting from a griever could only mean two things, 1. you die and 2. you go through the changing and from what Brie had experienced death was probably the easier option.

With adrenaline barely keeping her going she spotted the glade ahead and slowly dragged herself out of the maze and slowly losing consciousness due to the excessive pain in her side. The last thing she saw was the worried face of Newt and Gally pop into view before she felt herself getting carried somewhere and she slipped into darkness.

Brie's memories - 12 years ago  
A little girl ran around a large white room with a boy chasing her as they played tag. "You're it Gally!" the little girl laughed then squealed as she ducked and managed to escaped from the boys grasp.

Brie's memories - 5 years ago  
Brie aged 11 stepped forwards into the light with a frown evident on her face. "If you back out now, there will be consequences. The maze is meant for you and others like you. You will be ready for the box soon. Remember, W.I.C.K.E.D is good." A man in a labcoat assures her and Brie's frown hardens and her forehead creases in concern.

Brie's memories - 3 years ago  
Brie stared at white padded walls all around and felt like she was just about ready to pass out as she swallowed down the lump in her throat. The door opens and Gally barrels in and wraps her up in a hug. "Be safe wont you," Gally pleads and she nods quickly having noticed the creators stood in the doorway. "Its time Brie," one of the men announces and orders the other two to grab her and take her away for preparation. "Gally," she screams reaching her hand out to him and struggling in their grasp. "I love you," Brie shouts looking over her shoulder at Gally. "See you in two months," Gally whispers watching from a distance as Brie gets injected with a drug knocking her out and she gets carried then thrown carelessly into the box that sends her into the maze.  
*End of Brie's memories*

Brie could hear voices in the room with her but couldn't open her eyes, not yet. "She got stung by a griever and she's going through the changing," one boy explained. "Stung in broad daylight? That's impossible!" the second boy insisted and Brie realised that she was listening to Gally argue with Newt and wondered why Gally was here with her when they clearly hated each other.

Brie's eyes fluttered open and rested upon Newt and Gally fighting amongst one another and she quickly bolted out of bed and intervened. "Whats rule number one in the glade?" she asked whilst holding each boy at arms length apart. "You're awake," Gally observed breathing a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by Brie and she shook off the fluttering feeling inside. "Yes I am. Rule number one in the glade?!" she spoke through clenched teeth narrowing her eyes. "Never harm another glader" Newt recited with a huff and Brie smirked. "Good Newt, you can go now," she smiled. "I want to talk to Gally here," she added nodding toward Gally who was stood frozen in wonder over what Brie could possibly want from him as he was always a jerk to her for a reason.

Brie waited until was out of the room and out of earshot before she even began to approach Gally. Her petite frame meant that Gally towered over her so she relied on the balls of her feet to make her a little bit taller and she kissed him tenderly on the lips. "I remember," she breathed as she looked Gally in the eyes for some sort of reaction but only saw confusion. "What do you remember?" Gally asked partly in wonder and excitement. He had been hoping to hear those words come from her perfect lips for so long and he wanted to be sure.

"We knew each other before the maze. We weren't brother and sister, nor were we friends. Gally I think we were lovers," Brie whispered the last part in embarrassment, because the truth was, despite teh fact that she hated Gally, she couldn't deny feeling an invisible gravitational tug towards him and this new found information finally made her understand this strange feeling she had when she was with Gally. It was love.

"I know I seen it too. I didn't say anything because I don't know how to go about these things without screwing it up and making you hate me. A girl like you don't belong with a guy like me," he smiles weakly before turning to leave. Brie as quick as lightning grips his arm tight in a vice like grip and doesn't let go. "I don't care about that, the fact that you shunned me only made me want you more! I liked the fact that you didn't throw yourself at me, and I felt something the moment I met you, and despite what you say, I know you feel it too," Brie says hurriedly and grins as Gally wraps her up in one of his warms hugs and she snuggles deep into his chest having felt the familiar sense of warmth and safety.

"Its just you and me against the world Gally, I love you always. Nobody is taking me away this time," Brie hears the soft hearty chuckle come from Gally and smiles having pictured the smirk that was most likely having made an appearance on his face by now. Brie lays down sleepily on the bed in the med-jacks hut. "Lay with me?" she begs silently and feels the bed drop down as Gally hugged her from behind. "What were you and Newt arguing about earlier?" she questioned sleepily as she was tired from the changing. "I love you," Gally says somewhat defensively which answers Brie's question and she melts into Gally's embrace having fell asleep.


	3. Gally Imagine 3

Kyleigh smiled as she jumped into the box bringing out a small pile of books that she had requested from the creators hoping that they would listen and hauled herself back out and running off into her usual spot in the deadheads to read when it was quiet and she didn't have to work.  
Kyleigh carefully laid the pile on the floor and chose a book with gentle fingers not wanting to ruin the only form of entertainment she had in the Glade in anyway. Quite ironically the book was called Remember Me and she smiled before sitting down and beginning to read.

The Greenie, Ben, had come just last week watched Kyleigh run into the deadheads and chuckled quietly. He could see that everyone else was busy getting this weeks supplies out of the box so he slipped away to follow her. His footsteps rustles some leaves on the ground as he walked but it seemed that Kyleigh was too engrossed in her book to notice he was there until he towered over her and she slowly looked upward and smiled at him.

"Can I help you?" Kyleigh asked with a sweet smile at the boy she knew was still getting used to things around here and figured he needed help. Ben only smirked as he sat down by her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Kyleigh smiled realising he just wanted company and went back to reading instead. "Why are you reading?" he asked as he poked at the book in her hands and Kyleigh saw the look he gave her, like she was strange, "I enjoy it," she whispered and buried her head back into the book.

Ben took hold of the book and threw it to one side with a grin, "I can think of other things that you might enjoy. Do you like games?" he asked with a smirk. Kyleigh nodded quickly with a smile, "I love games, what do you want to play?" she asked excited and Ben laughed at her. "How about we play 7 minutes in heaven?* he smiled. Kyleigh looked at him confused tilting her head slightly, "I don't know that game,* she whispered.

Ben reached over taking her hand in his and pushing their lips together and Kyleigh was confused, Was this part of the game, she wondered. Ben broke the kiss off, "Your winning," he chuckled as he started to remove some of her clothing and Kyleigh shivered. If this is part of the game, she wasn't sure she liked it very much, she decided as she weakly tried to push him away. Ben growled at her almost animalistically and Kyleigh shook underneath him suddenly very scared."What's the matter babe? Its just a game! And your winning," Ben chuckled as he leaned down and kissed her again and this time Kyleigh laid still. Its just a game, its just a game, she reminded herself, it cant be that bad right? she thought to herself.

Gally looked around with a smile as lunch hour approached for his girlfriend Kyleigh and then frowned when she was nowhere in sight and figured she was probably fixing up some poor glader in the homestead still. He walked over into the med-jacks hut and saw only Clint and Jeff and frowned. "Where is Kyleigh?" he asked and both boys shrugged. "Its been awfully quiet today so I assume she's gone to read in the deadheads again," Jeff responded and Gally left with a quick nod towards the deadheads.

Ben had removed her shirt and jeans leaving her only in her bra and panties and Kyleigh looked confused. What a strange game, she thought as Ben took his own pants off. "Kyleigh!" a voice shouted and Kyleigh smiled hearing Gally approaching her, however Ben trembled slightly and hurried to try and get dressed and threw her clothes back at her and she looked at him confused as she got her clothes back on slowly and it was then that Gally burst through the trees looking hateful towards Ben.

Gally held Ben's arm in a vice like grip and walked over to Kyleigh with a smile that he only wore when she was around. "Are you okay babe?" he asked and Kyleigh slowly nodded. "Ben said we were playing a game but I didn't like it very much," she whispered and Gally's eyes hardened in slow understanding and he whipped around to look at Ben. "What you think your doing Greenie?" he snarled as his arm lashed outward and slugged Ben in the jaw making him crumple to the floor.

Gally wrapped his fists in Ben's shirt hauling him upright and forcing Ben to look him in the eye. "You stay away from her ya hear me Shank? Next time I see you near Kyleigh or even looking at Kyleigh, you'll be a dead Greenie," he hissed and Ben nodded quickly in understanding without looking at Kyleigh once. "Good that," Gally snapped and let Ben drop to the floor and Ben quickly darted away back to the Glade.

Gally watched Ben leave and turned back to Kyleigh with a sad smile noticing that she was trembling slightly and he wrapped her up in a hug. "What did he do to you baby?" Gally whispered as he inspected her for any cuts or bruising of any kind and then looked her in the eyes. "He said we were playing a game, then started kissing me and taking my clothes off," she whispered quietly. Gally sighed, "Baby...did he do anything else?" he asked slowly scared of what her answer would be.

Kyleigh shook her head, "No he panicked when he heard you coming and tried to run. I don't understand, he said I was winning?" Kyleigh looked confused up at him and Gally sighed in relief that he had been able to find her when he had. "Oh my naïve little Sailor, I want you to be careful here with these Shanks, they cant be trusted, not all the time," he paused unsure of how to put what he was thinking into words so that Kyleigh would understand. "What Ben was doing with you. That was bad. If anyone tries to do that again, tell me okay?"

Kyleigh nodded with a smile as she bent down to collect her books and looked back up at Gally with a sigh. "I hate this, they pick on me because of my childlike mind and naivety. Gally I want you to teach me how to defend myself," Kyleigh looked up at him with pleading eyes and Gally shook his head. "Not happening baby girl, protecting you is my job and my job only, and I wouldn't change you for the world!" he smiled kissing the top of her head.


	4. Gally Imagine 4

Marie dreaded going to sleep well aware that she would probably have another one of her nightmares tonight. It was always centred around Gally but each one was different in its own way. She had dreamt of him being hung, shot, stabbed, attacked by a griever, you name it and she had dreamt it.

Marie lay restless staring up at the ceiling willing herself not to close her eyes, not wanting to see how Gally would die tonight. But she was so tire and eventually her eyes fluttered closed.

Marie looked around, it was unnaturally bright today and she soon realised that the light wasn't coming from the sun, it was actually the reflection of flames that had spread throughout the glade sending others into a panicked frenzy as they ran around. "Gally!" she screamed running to find her boyfriend.

"Marie," a voice whispered and she turned to see Alby standing behind her. "I know where Gally is," he grimaced leading the way. Alby stopped and pointed a charred body lying still on the ground.

"Gally," he said simply and Marie felt her eyes watering not wanting to believe it. "You did this to him. This is your fault," he snarled and then Alby melted away with a griever taking his place. Marie's eyes widened but her feet remained glued to the ground. The griever lunged at her and she screamed.

Marie shook in her bed screaming and Gally burst in fists at the ready before realising nothing was out of place. So why is she screaming and thrashing about, he wondered.

"No, Gally!" she mumbled in her sleep and his eyes widened in understanding. She was having another nightmare. "Princess, ssh its not real I'm right here," he soothed stroking her hair and Marie continued to shake in his embrace.

Marie shot up in a panic eyes wide open and sweat beading her forehead and she scrambled out of her bed and curled up in a ball in the corner of the room hyperventilating with tears staining her cheeks.

"Marie, princess, it was just a nightmare you're safe here with me," he spoke as he knelt down in front of her. She looked up slowly and blinked making sure he was really there with her right now and then quickly lunged at him wrapping her arms and legs around his body and sobbing into his shirt. "It was awful Gally, you were dead and Alby blamed me but then dissolved into a griever and started to attack me," she whispered whimpering.

"It was all just a dream. I'm not dead or dying and its real right now, I'm right here beside you." Gally assured her whilst pressing her shaking figure against his. "Don't ever leave me promise?" Marie asked with her big brown puppy dog eyes boring into him making him melt. "Never," he smiled kissing the top of her head lightly. "Sleep with me?" she pleaded and Gally crawled in beside her smiling as she leaned against him.


	5. Gally Imagine 5

I remembered that night with Gally. The euphoria of the moment as things got heated fast. How our hands explored each others bodies and our tongues danced together battling for dominance. One thing led to another and we ended up making love and I woke up tangled in the bed with my head rested in the crook of Gally's neck.

Since that night Gally and I had gotten closer and begun dating much to the surprise of many gladers. Still one thing haunted my mind constantly from the moment I woke up to the moment I laid to sleep curled up next to Gally. He was worried about me I could tell and would often create a scene and say that nothing would ever be good enough for his sailor. See, Gally liked to be called Captain so he soon decided that i would be his sailor.

It started out small, I was always ill and tired, I'd be hungry more often and kept getting strange cravings. Deep down I knew what was the matter with me and denied Gally's desperate pleas to visit the med-jacks because I was in denial and wasn't ready for hear it up front for real. One day I felt a kick and I gasped and then I couldn't deny it any longer, I was pregnant with Gally's baby. But how could I possibly raise a child in the glade, a place that was not fit for children. Then there was the thought of telling Gally and I knew how he would react, he was one of the keepers and it was his job to help keep order in the glade, a baby would change everything.

I dug a shovel into the ground wiping sweat off my brow as I heaved a sigh. When did everything get so shucked? "Something on your mind Peyton?" Newt asked. He was like a brother to me and he looked concerned and I simply shook my head and he left it at that knowing not to push me further for details. I knew of the plans to leave the glade tonight, Newt wanted me to leave the glade with him and some other gladers and Gally wanted me to stay. I was torn between a brother like figure or my lover and it was frustrating knowing I had to make my mind up pretty soon as night drew closer.

I watched wordlessly as Thomas took a stand with Newt, Minho and Theresa by his side against Gally asking the other gladers if they wanted to leave and prompting them to join now if they wanted to. Newt locked eyes with me and I knew what I had to do, I subtly nodded and stepped forward taking his hand with the knowledge that my child would have the chance at a better life outside of the glade. "Peyton, you too?" Gally asked in disbelief but I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes because the truth would crush him. "I'm sorry," I whispered faintly before turning and running into the maze behind Newt.

I trailed behind Newt as tears stained my cheeks. The gladers all sent me looks of pity when they thought I couldn't see them, but I noticed. They knew how much I love Gally and it hurt having to leave him behind. We encountered some grievers and the strongest went forward and worked on killing them all one by one. Thomas and Theresa managed to crack the code and it opened up a door which led to a large room filled with computers and desks everywhere but it was empty, there were no people here. Or perhaps I should rephrase that, there were no alive people here. The room was scattered with bodies lying all over the floor, some still slumped in their chairs and I covered my mouth stifling the screams that built in my throat.

"There's a way out, follow me," Thomas shouted pointing towards a tunnel at the opposite side of the room and I pulled my gaze away from the dead people and only now noticed the tunnel that stretched onwards leading out and hopefully away from the maze and everything else. "We cant leave," a voice sounded from behind me and I turned around seeing Gally stood there, gun in hand. "They wont let us leave," Gally insisted. "Who Gally? Everyone's dead!" I said while motioning to all the figures around us. He raised the gun.

"Peyton get away from there, he's been stung!" Theresa warned, she was the only one who knew of my condition and helped me through it, she was the only one I could trust, maybe because she was a girl, or maybe its because she genuinely seemed to care. "He wont hurt me," I insist taking a step forward towards Gally. A gunshot rings out and I gasp squeezing my eyes shut and expecting to feel pain but don't feel anything and I open my eyes to see Minho through a spear at Gally piercing his shoulder and Chuck collapses with blood seeping through his shirt.

"Gally!" I scream rushing over and hugging him as he fell. "You cant leave me, not now! I need you! We need you!" I sob into his shirt. "I'm pretty sure the other gladers don't like me very much," he jokes lightly motioning to the spear that stuck out of his shoulder. "I wasn't talking about the gladers Gally. I was talking about me. I'm pregnant genius!" I corrected and his eyes bugged out of his forehead with shock.

Gally slowly rested his hand across my bump that was slowly beginning to form and smiled slightly. "I hope he or she will be beautiful just like their mommy," he whispered. "Well stick around and you'll find out. We'll patch you up. Your going to be okay," I insisted tears slipping down my cheeks and landing on his shirt. His hand fell from my stomach and landed limp on the floor. It was over, Gally was dead.

"No Gally wake up!" I screamed crying over his body and hands grab at me pulling me kicking and screaming as his body gets left behind. I was thrown into a helicopter and Newt caught me in his arms. "You could have told me. You may not be related to me by blood, but shuck your still my sister!" Newt mumbled into my hair. "I know Newt, and I'm sorry. But I was so scared, the thought of raising a baby in the glade, Gally didn't even know, only Theresa knew," I cried.

"Your safe now so is the baby, that's all that matters. Us gladers will keep you safe." Newt assured me and I slowly nodded. "I want to call him Gally if its a boy," I said with a small smile, "and Isaac for his middle name," I added shoving Newt lightly in the shoulder chuckling because he was named after Isaac Newton and I wanted my baby to have a part of my two favourite people with him always. "Sounds perfect, I'm sure Gally will love you both no matter what." Newt said with a smile.

I looked out of the windows into the skies and seeing a star shining extra bright and smiled. "Yes and he will be watching over us both always," I say and the star twinkles like it was winking at me.


	6. Gally Imagine 6

Chloe had a heart of gold, that was one of the things that drew him in. So naturally it didn t surprise him when she dashed headlong into the maze to go and help Minho despite everyone s protests that it was a dangerous thing to do, even Gally had tried to make a grab for her to stop her from getting trapped in the maze, one of his worst nightmares was the thought of losing Chloe. His hands slipped narrowly missing her arm as she rushed in right before the walls slammed shut for the night. Gally screamed out of pure rage and frustration as his fist collided with the wall in anger before he watched the other Gladers leave one by one and he found himself all alone sitting at the maze entrance. He couldn t lose her, he didn t want to lose her. Chloe was the only person that ever tolerated his foul angry moods but loved him anyway.

"Good job," Minho whispered as he collapsed to his knees, "You just killed yourself Chloe," he grumbled as he leant against the wall in defeat. It was over, they belonged to the maze now. She looked up in disbelief, how could he possibly give up so easily? Chloe rushed over tugging at his arm desperately, "Its not over yet," she whispered as she slung one of Alby s arms over hershoulder and Minho did the same before they both made a run for it as the night sky darkened quickly and the familiar noise of the Grievers sounded out meaning that they had awoken. It wouldn t be long before they would be griever bait.

Chloe slumped under the weight of Alby pressed against her shoulders and looked at Minho with saddened eyes, I cant, we have to leave him somewhere, she whispered as she placed Alby down against the walls looking for somewhere that he could be hidden from view. Chloe smiled seeing lots of vines and knew it was perfect, Minho help me tie him up, she begged as you hauled Alby over and started getting to work, feeling slightly under pressure as she could hear a griever in the distance and it seemed to be getting closer with every tug of the vines that held Alby in place. Im sorry Chloe, was the last thing she heard from Minho s lips before he rushed away and left her all alone to try and support Alby s weight all by herself but with great difficulty. Alby was a lot heavier than he looked.

Click. Click. Whirr . a Griever was now right around the corner and her own eyes widened in horror, she slipped in between the vines quickly hoping that the Griever wouldn t notice and would carry on past. Chloe looked out through the small gaps in between the vines and could see the legs of the ghastly beast pass on by without sparing a glance at her. She let out a breath she didn t know she was holding and slipped back out from under the vines and started wandering about. It felt like she had already been in the maze for hours and who knows when the doors would open. Chloe could feel something damp drip onto her shoulder and turned around trying to get a good glance at what was there before realising it was some sort of weird goo like substance and she frowned, where had that come from? It wasn t till she heard a thud behind her that her heart skipped a beat and she turned around slowly finding herself face to face with a griever and she stumbled backwards in alarm and without thinking twice, turned around and made a mad dash trying to lose the Griever and quickly. Chloe bumped into something and let out a scream thinking it was another Griever until warm arms wrapped around her shoulders pulling her to one side. It was Minho.

"Don t look back, just keep running," he instructed and shenodded, the knowledge that Gally was waiting for her back in Glade was what kept her going. Chloe could hear that the Griever was still following her through the maze as it bounced off every corner relentlessly, not seeming to care as all it saw was the chance for its next meal. Chloe slowed down to stop and Minho hadn t noticed as he carried on through some walls that were beginning to narrow as they slowly inched closed, she turned around seeing the griever was only inches away and stood there waiting. Minho had turned noticing that she wasn t behind him and looked back at her in disbelief. "Come on Chloe you can do it! RUN!" he shouted as she dashed through the walls bringing the griever with her and narrowly made it through but the griever wasn t so lucky as it got crushed between the two walls that had closed.

It was morning and Gally hadn t moved all night, as soon as he heard the familiar grinding and groaning of the two large maze doors opening up he stood up and ran straight in without a second though. Shuck the rules, he thought to himself, Chloe is in trouble and he needed to find her and make sure she is ok. He looked around with desperate eyes only to notice movement to the left and walked in that direction spotting Minho, and only Minho. Where is Chloe, shank? he asked not caring about anything other than the person that meant the world to him at that point. Safe, he grumbled pointing further down the corridor to where Gally could see a small figure hunched across another on the ground. Pushing Minho out of the way quickly Gally rushed over bringing Chloe into a hug and on his face was a large smile. No one had ever survived a night in the maze, but he was glad that she had, He always thought that she was too fragile to withstand the horrors that lay beyond the four walls but she always liked to surprise him. After several moments of him saying I Love You at least a hundred times and peppering her face with kisses he slung Alby over his shoulder and walked back to the Glade hand in hand with her and a grin plastered on his face. 


	7. Gally Imagine 7 (SMUT)

She knew he wouldn't last. Gally was never the wine and dine kind of person but he claimed he just wanted to make her see how special she really was to him. She smirked as she adjusted her dress so it showed more cleavage and leg before she nodded to herself in satisfaction and made her way to the table and sat down in front of Gally whose eyes lit up seeing she had arrived but they also bugged out of his forehead as they drifted over her chest and body where the tight dress showed off her curves and he swallowed the lump in his throat before he reluctantly looked away. He knew what you were trying to do, teasing seemed to be a favourite past time of yours, but he wouldn't take the bait, not tonight. He stared holes into the menu in front of him for what seemed like hours because he could feel her stare boring into his head as he refused to look up.

She watched as the waiter came and went but Gally still hadn't said a word so she leant over showing her chest show a little more as her hand grasped his, "Is something wrong babe?" she asked and bit back a smirk. Gally looked up and bit his lip but shook his head. "Nothing, n-nothing is wrong," he stammered, she didn't buy it of course, she knew what she was doing and it was obviously working because he was already stuttering and Gally never stutters unless he is slowly reaching breaking point. The drinks arrived and she scooped out an ice cube swilling it around and sucking on it making a show for Gally who seemed to be fidgeting in his seat watching her with his mouth slightly  
agape.

Storm scooted closer and her hand rested on Gally's upper thigh as she rubbed circles into it making him jump and his knee hit the table and he cursed. "Something wrong, you seem awful jumpy?" she smiled innocently at him. He whimpered a little as her hand moved even higher until it reached his clothed crotch and rubbed circles into it. He couldn't speak a word, his cheeks flushed bright red and he even let out a little moan which he quickly disguised as a cough because they were still at a restaurant. He could feel a fire start to spread throughout his body before his pants started to tighten, painfully so. His eyes darkened in need as he stared at her looking her up and down.

She quickly pulled her hand away and moved back to her seat as their food came leaving him feel empty without her touch but he wouldn't let her get away that easily, she would be in for it tonight he knew that for sure. She savoured her food, eating painfully slowly, she could see him crossing his legs in want, he had already finished and was waiting with his knee bouncing up and down in impatience. Gally couldn't take it anymore, he knew she was doing this deliberately. He stood up slamming some notes on the table as he grabbed her hand rather harshly and dragged her right out to the parking lot where his car sat. He couldn't take it anymore, his mind had thought up several ways he would make her pay, each one was deliciously as inviting as the last. The drive was torture, his body was yearning for her gentle touch and she wasn't making it any easier on him as she continued to palm him and nibbled his ear whilst he drove and he groaned and hissed, "Babe," he whisper moaned.

She removed her hand just as the car came to a standstill and she giggled holding up the keys he hadn't noticed she had fished from his pocket, too caught up in what a tease she was being. She winked at him before darting into the house knowing he wouldn't be too far behind. She wasn't wrong. Gally stormed through the door just moments later, eyes dark and wild with lust as he pulled her close to him and growled in her ear, "You think that was funny princess?" he snapped as his hand collided with her ass making her squeal in pain and pleasure. She shook her head, "It was just a bit of fun," she whined. Gally pushed her against one of the walls and shredded her shirt instantly letting it fall to the ground in a useless heap on the floor, his eyes raked her chest and his lips pressed immediately to her pulse point before he bit down and began to suck knowing it was her weakness. She bit her lip and let out a low moan and Gally smiled in satisfaction. "I didn't find it funny, you were being such a shucking tease," he groaned out as her body pressed flush against his delivered him some friction and it felt good, but it wasn't enough. He grinded against her seeking more and his head lowered into her neck as he moaned against her skin while peppering light kisses there before he pulled away.

Her eyes opened to look at him incredulously wondering what he was doing and her eyes widened seeing his triumphant smirk as she held some rope in his hands. He reached out throwing her over his shoulder before laying her down on the bed, rather harshly tying her hands together to the bed post. His eyes raked over her almost bare body in front of him and he licked his lips. She was perfection in his eyes and he couldn't wait to dive in, but he would make her feel the pain and need that she delivered to him first. "Tonight you are mine," he whispered huskily as he hovered over her tentatively, he might be horny as hell, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt her in any way, shape or form. His large arms rested either side of her head as his lips met her neck over and over before trailing down her chest leaving soft tender kisses in their wake. She tilted her head back as a startled breath escaped her lips and stared at him as he watched her with a smirk. His hands started to massage her nipples in them, with tender fingers before he brought his lips down and started to suck on them lightly. She wriggled underneath him, it felt so good, but it wasn't good enough and she hated to say she had been brought down to begging and pleading. "Please Gally," she whimpered wanting nothing more than to feel him inside of her.

Gally chuckled, a throaty laugh as he leaned back up to kiss her lips. "Please what Storm?" he asked looking her in the eyes. "Please fuck me!" she screamed in desperate need but Gally merely shook his head as he ripped her panties away, "Not yet baby," he lowered his head to meet her wet dripping heat, making him smile as he pressed a gentle kiss there, making her buck her hips up to meet his face and she whined, "Gally please," she pleaded. Gally looked at her, he had her exactly where he wanted her but he was having too much fun. He positioned her legs over his neck as his tongue darted out towards her dripping folds and he could feel her sweet taste on his tongue. She lay a whimpering moaning mess on the bed profanities and moans slipping from her mouth as her eyes clouded over and lust overcame her. She tried to take over but was pushed back down to the bed almost instantly as Gally growled at her shaking his head, "Mine," he insisted before he slipped a finger in making her hiss all of a sudden. "You're so tight babe," he whispered as his finger stretched her out a little.

Before long another finger slipped in and he began scissoring and had caught her g-spot making her cry out in pleasure. "Again," she begged and Gally obliged hitting it again and again and again. When he was satisfied she was as frustrated as he were he pulled his fingers out licking them clean and stood up. She groaned staring at him, "Gally im sorry baby," she whimpered watching him through narrow eyes, pleasure coursing through her veins she couldn't move of course due to her arms bound to the bedpost so she could only beg and hope he gave in, but due to the evident bulge in his pants she knew that it wouldn't be long.

Gally watched her from where he stood with heat in his lower region, his dick stood proudly, already rock hard, painfully so and it was driving his mind wild. He stripped himself quickly leaving the cold air hit his hardened member making him hiss before his hand wrapped itself around his cock pumping himself quickly with the thumb rubbing over the tip. He clenched his eyes shut, his lip drawn between his teeth, before he felt himself leak precome, he was ready, he reluctantly let go of his throbbing hard dick as he leaned over Storm with his lips pulled back into a troublesome grin as he gave her no waning immediately slamming into her. She cried out in pleasure mixed with pain as her back arced and her head lowered into the cushion as her eyes fluttered closed. Gally groaned at the feeling of how tight she was around him. "You're so tight babe," he moaned as his head rested in her neck before he started thrusting in quick and hard with moans and curses slipping from his mouth and he pounded into her whilst lacing their fingers together. Y/N could feel a knot building in her stomach, she was so close, she knew Gally was too judging by the concentration in his face as she continued to thrust into her at an inhuman pace, she moaned as he hit her spot and trembled beneath him, she could literally feel his smirk as he tried to aim at that spot after that. Storm's hands gripped the sheets as the knot bubbled in her stomach before it burst. She could see stars and screamed out his name as white hot bliss enveloped her completely. Gally grunted and whined, her walls clenched around him and her juices covered his cock. He continued to thrust with his forehead creased in concentration but the moment she screamed his name he couldn't take it any more and he shot his load of hot sticky seed into her before pulling out panting heavily as he watched her through hazy eyes as he flopped down beside her. She looked at him, "Are you forgetting something?" she asked looking at him to which he shook his head. She motioned to the ropes that held her and he merely shrugged before rolling over and sleep took over him. Storm sighed in frustration, naked and bound to a bed was not how she imagined the night to end as sleep finally took over her too.


	8. Thomas Imagine 1

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I cant control it,  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly,  
I feel the rage and I just cant hold it

Alicia laid next to a sleeping Thomas when it started. The voices and their torments. You're worthless. He doesn't care. You're dying anyway, why not do it now? They played through her mind daily like a stuck record on repeat. She slipped out of the bed making her way out of the door before screaming silently at the voices to shut up and leave her alone. She didn't want to wake up Thomas and have him see her as she was right now.

Arms wrap around her waist and she felt her breath hitch as Thomas's sleepy head appears on her shoulder. Alicia pulled away from Thomas's grasps and stepped away. "Don't touch me. Go back to bed. I don't want you here with me right now," she demanded and Thomas reluctantly left knowing that she wanted to be alone.

Its scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I cant control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why wont somebody come and take me from it  
Make it end!

Alicia sat writing a letter of goodbye and got so frustrated she scribbled down 'Sorry' and snapped her pencil in two, not sure of what else she could possibly say without making things harder for herself. She walked over to Thomas as he had fallen back to sleep and dropped the note by his side where he would surely find it when he woke and then raced out of the building to look for Newt as they planned to leave together. She found Newt waiting and gripped his hand tight before racing off and disappearing into the night.

Part of the reason Alicia held Newt's hand was because she sought comfort in the fact that as her friend, he knew what she was going through, but it was also a precaution because if she even dared let go she wouldn't know what she could do to herself, she had to take her mind off the fact that she could feel the monster in her head and wanting so badly to hurt herself in order to get rid of the monsters taunting voice.

I feel it deep within  
Its just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmares just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster

Alicia could feel the crank crawling under her skin and trying to claw its way to the surface to make an appearance. She sat in a room opposite Newt in the crank palace and yet she never felt so alone. She wanted Thomas to hold her but at the same time she didn't because she couldn't live with herself if she hurt him. Alicia screamed and cried kicking some shelves and throwing the lamp across the room. Newt grabbed her hand to stop her from ruining anything else.

"Alicia don't let the monster become you. This isn't you," Newt whispered as he watched her losing her sanity quicker than he was right now. She was unstable and they both knew it. "Oh but it is Newt. This is what the crank is making me become. I hate it, the rage is there and I'm struggling to contain it. Then there's the voices. It hurts so much, I'm so scared!" Alicia collapsed to her knees sobbing and feeling hopeless as Newt awkwardly hugs her.

"I want Tommy," she words slipped from her mouth and she gulped as Newt visibly tensed. "Tommy cant help us now. No-one can! We're losing ourselves and nothing can stop that," he snapped, his eyes full of anger that seeped into his features and Alicia wondered if that's what she looked like when she had a fit of rage.

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I cant control it  
Cause if I let her out  
She'll tear me up, break me down  
Why wont somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

Alicia wondered why she was delaying the inevitable, she fought the crank every day with all of her willpower and it often let her feeling drained. She was dying anyway and figured there was no point denying what she was any longer and let her walls down for a split second and the crank slipped out overtaking her body and its actions. Her eyes changed from their usual soft brown to a darker shade and she had a crazed haunting look in her eyes. The voices got louder but she realized she no longer cared.

Alicia looked at Newt to see that he too had given in to the madness and insanity as he tugged at his hair and rambled nonsense. "Alicia! Newt!" a voice called and it sounded familiar but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it before. She looked up to see a boy running towards her and she raised a gun that she had won after fighting with a boy over it, lets just say the boy lost. She had a nasty glint in her eyes as she aimed the gun at the boy standing in front of her and Newt.

"How do you know my name and Newts?" she hissed glaring and the boy came to a complete standstill. "Its me Thomas, your boyfriend and Newts friend. I'm here with your brother Minho," he said slowly and it was like a light switch flipped on somewhere in her brain as her eyes widened momentarily but the grip on her gun never wavered and the voice in her head continued to scream at her to pull the trigger and shoot.

"Can we put the gun down and talk please?" Thomas asked taking a step forward, and Alicia pulled the crank away from the surface letting her real self shine through so she could talk with Thomas and her eyes sparkled their usual brown. "I want you and Newt to come with us! You don't belong here," he begged and Alicia felt a tear slip down her face. "But we do! I'm a crank Thomas and so is Newt! Face it, you cant save either of us, not this time," she sniffed.

Its hiding in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe its just a dream  
Or maybe its inside of me  
Stop this monster!

Just like that, Alicia felt a sensation of an elastic band snapping and loses all sense of her sanity and raises her gun once more shooting Thomas in the shoulder, she looks upon the scene horrified at her self as the crank lets her loose for a couple moments to bask in her handiwork. You did that, you hurt him, the crank taunted as Thomas held his shoulder in pain and Alicia sobbed, the crank knew how to push her buttons and it was working, she was miserable and clearly dangerous and more unstable than she first thought.

Alicia looked at Thomas and went to approach him but paused when he flinched. Then it all happened so fast. A gunshot was heard and Alicia staggered backwards feeling something warm dripping down her stomach before realising it was blood. Her blood. She looked up to see that it was her own brother, Minho that had pulled the trigger and she fell gasping as she stared at the ceiling trying to catch her breath.

Thomas scooped her up into his arms with teary eyes. "Minho thought you were coming to attack again and he panicked, he's so sorry," Thomas said whilst stroking her hair lightly. "No he's not, but that's okay, I forgive him, my brother was just making sure that you were safe," Alicia mumbled sputtering as blood tainted her lips. "I feel like me again Thomas and I haven't been me for a long time. I'm happy knowing I can die as myself. I can be at peace finally," she whispered feeling drowsiness overcome her and she battled to keep her eyes open.

"No hey, stay with me please," Thomas begged. "Even after I shot you? I'm not well Thomas, I was dying anyway and Minho just put me out of my misery, what better way to die than in the presence of the people you care about the most? Tommy, its over for me. I'm tired now, let me go to sleep please," Alicia pleaded and Thomas sighed knowing he only had minutes left as he kissed her lips. "I love you," he whispered as Alicia's eyes fluttered closed and her mouth curved into a smile. Thomas listened as her heart gave one final beat before it ceased and Alicia fell limp against Thomas's arms.


	9. Thomas Imagine 2

Scared. Helpless. Alone. The girl was more determined than ever to get out of the steel trap that kept her prisoner. She banged on the walls, ceiling and rattled the metal bars that surrounded her like some sort of cage. She dropped to the floor on her knees sobbing and then realised that she was in some sort of lift. And it was rising. Fast.

"Help! Somebody help me!" she screamed out. The lift jolted to a stop and she fell into a pile of boxes that turned over spilling its contents everywhere. There were knives and machetes, clothes and some other little survival extras. The girl could see light creeping in to the lift and quickly hid some knives in her pocket and kept the other handy should anyone dare approach her.

The doors opened fully and the girl hid in the shadows as many teenage boys inclined their heads over the side but couldn't see her yet. A tall boy with blonde hair and brown eyes jumped down. "There isn't any bloody greenie here just some supplies!" he shouted up with a hint of an accent there and the girl worried as he walked ever closer to where she hid. He lowered himself down to pick up a box and froze as he noticed her crouching behind the boxes. "Easy, put the knife down," he encouraged as she girls shaky hand trembled and he quickly yanked the blade from her grip and put it down.

The girl responded quickly by lunging at the boy knocking him over and bringing out another knife holding it to his throat. "Holy shuck, the greenie is a girl!" someone shouted and the girl wondered why that was so unusual, they must have seen a girl before surely? Another boy jumped down, he was tall and lanky with short brown hair and brown eyes. The girl stared at him with wide eyes. "Thomas," the name slipped from her mouth naturally and she blinked wondering how she knew his name.

"You know my name," Thomas stated and he looked confused. "Little help here, bloody hell," the blonde boy muttered as he was still pinned to the ground with a knife at his throat. The girl backed up quickly and clambered out of the box and most boys quickly cleared a path for her as she waved her knife around warning them to stay away from her, she eyed them all cautiously one last time before turning tail and running away to hide somewhere.

The girl spotted a large building with a ladder leading up to it and she climbed it quickly and backed into the farthest corner scared and confused. She didn't know what scared her more, the fact she was surrounded by boys with not a girl in sight, the way she couldn't remember anything except or name, or the fact that she was certain she knew Thomas somehow.

Lots of thundering footsteps were heard and chatter as the boys gathered at the base of the building where she hid. She peeked over the edge her long blonde hair flailing in the wind giving her position away and she saw Thomas amongst them. "Come down girl. We ain't gonna hurt ya!" the voice belonged to a dark skinned boy and the girl shook her head though they couldn't see her. "No I want to go home!" she shouted. "Girl this is your bloody home!" a accented voice called out and she recognised it belonged to the blonde boy she held at knifepoint moments ago.

The girl noticed some rotting fruit in the corner of where she hid and started throwing it at the boys below who began ducking and using some old fencing to shield their heads. "Go away!" the girl shouted. "Don't throw another piece of fruit!" a tall boy demanded harshly but the girl continued and refused to move from where she sat as fruit rained down on the boys heads. "I don't think she likes us very much," the blonde boy chuckled. "Girls are awesome!" a young curly haired boy grinned. "My names not girl its Paige!" she yelled and threw another piece of fruit which hit the blonde boy in the head.

"I want Thomas up here," the girl demanded and there were some hushed whispers before Thomas stepped forward. "Hey its Thomas, I'm coming up now!" he prewarned her and she eyed the hatch cautiously scooting away and holding her knees to her chest with her knife held at the hatch. Thomas's head appeared at the top and he was instantly met by a knife held towards him and he gulped nervously. "What is it with you and knives?" he muttered rolling his eyes and the girl let out an unintentional laugh. "Ha she laughs!" Thomas says with a huge grin and the girl lowers her knife pocketing it as he didn't seem to pose a threat.

"Whats your name?" he asked. "Paige," she whispered feeling shy all of a sudden. "Well I'm Thomas, but you already knew that. How did you know my name?" he asked her confused. "I don't know, your face triggered some sort of memory and it just kind of slipped out," Paige admitted with a shrug.

"You face is familiar," Thomas mumbled as his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. "Your the girl from my dreams!" he realised and Paige froze. "You dreamt about me?" she gasped. Thomas then realised how that must have sounded. "Oh no I-I-" he stammered as the tips of his ears began turning pink.

"Relax Tommy. I was joking," Paige grinned at how he fumbled over his words and got embarrassed. "I knew that," he pouted with a huff and Paige realized just how handsome he was up close. "What are you doing up there shuckface? Bring the bloody Greenie down!" the blonde boy shouted impatiently. Thomas held his hand out gingerly and Paige placed her small hand in his sending tingles down her spine. Paige didn't know what Thomas meant to her from before the maze but she had a pretty good idea.


	10. Thomas Imagine 3

"Thomas," Parker whispered before her eyes rolled back into her head and she slumped back to the floor of the metal box. It was dark and she couldn't see anything or move at all and she panicked before realising that she could still hear hushed voices and wondered when she would wake up as she unintentionally listened into their conversation.

"She's a danger to the other gladers and so is Thomas! You all saw it yourselves, she said his name!" a boy protested raising his voice and Parker could tell that she wouldn't get along with this boy, internally rolling her eyes, what harm could she possibly bring to over 50 boys? "We will wait until she wakes up and see what she remembers!" a second voice said in a demanding tone and Parker realised that she must be hearing the leader of this place talking right now.

Parker subtly wriggled her foot to see if her knife was still in her boot and sure enough it was. She waited until she heard retreating footsteps before she opened her eyes and sat upright before climbing off the bed and bolting to the window before cracking it open and climbing out and darting towards the maze and running inside before someone noticed she was gone, not realising that two shadows had slipped in after her, she was being followed.

Parker came to a halt at a dead end and turned around seeing two boys she didn't know walking her way and breathed a sigh of relief, at least they wouldn't hurt her, they were probably here to help. "Hey, I kinda got lost, which is the way back?" she asked politely. The boys just stood there silently and Parker suddenly became nervous having realised that these boys weren't there to help her out by any means. She slowly slipped her hand into her boot and held her knife out shakily in front of her for protection. Both boys were tall, one had a light brown buzzcut styled hair with green eyes and freckles dotted all over his face and his eyes screamed ' I hate you', the other boy was blonde and had dark brown eyes which raked her body like a predator would its prey.

"I - I don't want any t-trouble," Parker stuttered trying to walk away but the freckled boy grabbed her wrist stopping her from going anywhere. "You're causing trouble just by being here right now, isn't that right Ben?" the boy sassed looking back at the blonde boy that Parker learned must be Ben and Ben nodded eagerly. "That's right Gally. I seen her and Thomas. They're bad," he agreed. "And we all know that bad deserves to be punished," Gally hissed grabbing Parker by the hair and punching her in the face before throwing her to the maze floor.

"Tell me everything you know. Why were you and Thomas sent here?" Gally demanded standing inches away from where Parker lay. "I don't know anything. All I can remember is my name! Its Parker!" she pleaded but her pleas fell on deaf ears. "I don't care about your name, shank!" Gally spat. "I can see you're going to be difficult. Why are you here?" Gally repeated while kicking her in the gut and Parker gasped feeling winded and she curled up into a ball. "I don't know. Please leave me alone. I wont tell anyone," she wheezed while spitting out blood and wiping her hair from her face wincing as she felt a bruise forming.

"You did this to us!" Gally snarled as he slashed her arms and legs with the knife he had stolen from Parker when she dropped it. Parker screamed in agony. "I didn't do anything," she protested. Ben shook his head as he walked forwards and Parker flinched. With the help of Gally, Ben tied up Parker's arms and legs and gagged her mouth. "Can't have you mouthing off for help, can we princess?" Ben sneered as Gally turned away keeping watch while Ben crouched down straddling Parkers hips and kissing her roughly on the lips with no emotion apart from lust and she struggled with tears leaking in the corners of her eyes as Ben began to undress her and himself.

Parker had begun to lose hope that she would be rescued as her screams and pleas were muffled by the gag in her mouth, until she heard someone in the distance. "Greenie!" a boy shouts from a distance and at that point Parker didn't care that she got called Greenie whatever that meant, all she cared about was that someone would soon find her. Gally shoots a quick hurried glance at Ben who pulls on his clothes and they both dart away leaving Parker broken and injured on the ground feeling dirty and ashamed that Ben had stolen her first kiss and nearly stolen her virginity with it had the boys calls not sent them running.

Parker heard footsteps round the corner and looked up to see Thomas with his eyes wide as he took in her dishevelled state before turning around to let her get dressed. "Oh my god, did they?" Thomas said feeling guilty having noticed Parkers clothes discarded in a corner. Parker sighed, "N-no, you sent them away," she whispered. Parker sucked in a few shaky breaths before getting up and slowly pulling her clothes back on. "You can turn back around now Thomas. Take me back to the glade?" she pleads like a child would and Thomas's face is unreadable as he scoops her up bridal style and carries her out of the maze.

Parker notices as they arrive at the glade that Newt and Alby were waiting at the maze's entrance with solemn expressions. Gally and Ben were bloody and beaten kneeled beside their feet as they awaited banishment. Parker shivered under their stare as they had assaulted her moments ago and buried her face in Thomas's chest sobbing silently. That was all he needed as he slowly walked up to Gally and Ben looking murderous, even though he had already left them as injured as they were right now, he had the urge to kill them, and it scared him a little. Newt and Alby ordered Thomas to take Parker away and clean her up while they dealt with the banishment themselves.

Thomas whisked Parker away and laid her steady in his hammock as he went and routed through the med-jacks hut for some supplies and that was when he heard it, Gally and Ben's screams as the maze doors shut for the night. Thomas got some water before he walked back to his hammock and began cleansing the cuts on Parker's arms and legs and felt bad every time that Parker winced or flinched away from his touch. "Parker," she whispered and Thomas's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "My name its Parker. I realise I never told you that while you carried me here," she grimaced as her body ached badly.

Thomas smiled a real smile before leaning in and pressing a short kiss to her lips and Parkers heart thumped wildly in her chest, not out of fear, but from excitement as she liked Thomas from the moment she entered the glade. "What was that for?" she asked while placing her fingers on her tingling lips.

"For being you. I liked you since you came up in the box a few days ago and that was me trying to show you how I feel about you," Thomas admitted with his cheeks tinging pink slightly. "Then I want to share my feelings too Thomas," Parker smiled as she reached up and placed her lips on his warm ones. This kiss was all love and no lust which made her feel warm inside and she smiled into the kiss as a million butterflies erupted in her stomach.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you sooner," Thomas said guiltily and Parker rolled her eyes. "But you're here now that's what matters. Your my hero, my glader in shining armour," she whispered. "I like the sound of that," Thomas grinned a goofy smile. "I'm going to keep you safe like any hero would," he smiled wrapping Parker into his arms and vowing never to let her be in harms away again. "I want to be a runner," Parker admitted and Thomas cursed. Looks like keeping Parker safe is going to be a hard job because bad things always happen to good people in the maze.


	11. Thomas Imagine 4

She had been mapping the maze for three years alongside Minho. Three bloody years, so how is it she managed to somehow get lost? Tyra looked up to see she was in section 7 but was confused because she knew that section shouldn't be open for another week yet. She heard the familiar whirring, clicking and grinding noise signalling that a griever was close by as she darted away running for her life hoping to make it back to the Glade in time before the griever caught her, before the maze walls closed leaving her trapped in with it.

Dodging past lots of walls and cutting corners sharply Tyra ran like her life depended on it, and it did, the maze walls came into view and she realised they were closing and that gave her the motivation she needed to speed up but she wasn't expecting to trip in her haste. Tyra heard a sickening crack and she cried out as the floor quickly came up towards her, meeting her face. The last thing she remembered is hearing someone's voice shouting out at her to stay awake as she was hoisted into their warm arms.

Thomas looked down at Tyra limp in his arms with determination as he rushed towards the Homestead into the room where the med-jacks worked and laid her down carefully making sure not to jolt her obvious broken leg as he could see the bone slightly breaking through her tan skin. His hand stroked her cheek lightly and he bit his lip not wanting to cry as she looked so fragile and he had never seen her look so small  
even though she was almost as tall as him.

Thomas stormed out of the med-jacks hut after a while leaving Clint and Jeff to do their jobs as he took quick long strides towards Minho who was just coming out of the map room and rushed over grabbing him by the scruff of his neck with fury evident in his eyes. "What the hell were you thinking letting her run alone?" Minho looked slightly alarmed at the sudden outburst but nevertheless quickly shook himself out of  
Thomas's tight grasp with a slight glare.

"She's been running that maze for three years! I think she can manage on her own, she don't need babysitting!" Minho snapped. That only fuelled Thomas's anger as he reeled his fist into Minho's jaw with eyes full of fury. "You deserve that shuckface! Tyra is lying in the med-jacks room with a badly broken leg, there ain't no way she's running again," Thomas shouted crossing his arms looking down at Minho who lay  
stunned on the floor.

Minho rubbed his jaw shocked as he could already feel a bruise forming and he scrambled up to his feet, realisation dawning on him, Thomas was scared of losing Tyra, he didn't like seeing her hurt. Thomas liked Tyra. Minho's face broke into a huge grin and Thomas wondered why the shuck Minho was grinning at a time like this and opened his mouth to shout some more but gets cut off by Minho. "You like her!" Minho stated, it wasn't a question, but an observation as he poked Thomas in the chest with a smirk.

Thomas faltered a little, of course he liked her, she was his best friend, but he'd also gone and fallen for her and didn't want to scare her away so stayed satisfied with the knowledge that even if she didn't love him, they could still sort of be together. "No, that's a load of klunk, she's my best friend," Thomas protested shaking his head not meeting Minho's eyes as he felt heat rise to his cheeks. Minho laughed, all thoughts of Thomas's act of punching him forgotten, "You do, your blushing shank!" Minho smirked as Thomas refused to look upward. "Listen here shuckface, she's like a sister to me, hurt her and ill throw your shank ass of the cliff into the griever hole understood?" Minho warned even though his face stayed easy going and happy, his eyes told a different story as they held a certain menace in them. Thomas nodded before going back to work in the Gardens despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to be back at Tyra's side not knowing when she is expected to wake up.

Minho quickly ran into the med-jacks room in the homestead to see how his running partner was holding up and smiled seeing that her leg was cast up and she would be ok for certain as her chest heaved up and down in small short bursts as he slept lightly. Minho sat down by her side squeezing her hand with a smile waiting patiently for her to wake up. Tyra could feel someone's hand holding her own and squeezed back lightly as she could feel the pain rushing back through her body before her eyes shot open and she blinked trying to get them to gain focus as she groaned trying to sit upright but a jolt of pain stopped her from being able to do so. "What the shuck happened?" she asked looking at her leg which was cast up neatly.

Minho shook his head a small sigh of relief along with a chuckle escaping his lips. "You shucking tripped and broke your leg trying to get back in time. Lucky for you, lover boy was there to save the day," Minho made kissy faces as he smirked teasing her whilst Tyra blushed pushing his face away from her own. "Not funny Minho, I have to thank Thomas for helping me," she spoke determined as she got up and stood gently trying to balance before limping slowly towards the door. Minho was immediately at her side wrapping an arm around her shoulder to help hold her upright. "How'd ya know I was talking about Thomas huh?" he laughed wiggling his eyebrows.

Tyra groaned rolling her eyes with a little laugh escaping her, "Oh shut it shuckface and just help me get to Thomas," she smirked nudging him lightly in the direction of the Gardens where she could see Thomas working digging up some weeds and he hadn't yet noticed her limping towards him. "Oi Tommy!" Thomas heard a shout and smiled knowing only two people called him that and since the other stood working next to him he knew then that it meant Tyra was awake and he looked up with a large grin seeing her limping towards him with Minho's help. Thomas dropped his shovel walking forwards meeting her halfway and helping her from Minho's arms ignoring the fact that Minho was making some crude suggestions behind Tyra's back before he dashed off.

"I'm glad your okay," Thomas smiled as he hugged Tyra tight not wanting to let go when he could of almost lost her last night to the maze had he not darted in to help. "I almost lost you," he breathed resting his chin atop her head. Tyra could feel a small warmth in the pit of her stomach as she smiles resting her head into his chest wrapping her arms around his waist. Tyra could feel Thomas mumbling something into her hair but couldn't make out the words so she pulled away seeing his blushing face, she shook her head confused, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that, what did you say?" she asked as she looked into the deep brown eyes that she loved so much. Thomas blushed even harder as he whispers, "Tyra I-I think I-I love y-you," he gripped her tighter to his side not wanting to risk the possibility of almost losing her again. Tyra was frozen, not out of shock, okay maybe a little out of shock as her heart screamed yes whilst her mind screamed no, he's your best friend. Tyra shook her head of all thoughts as she pulled Thomas close kissing him lightly. "I love you too Tommy,"


	12. Thomas Imagine 5

Eleanor forced a smile as she bonfire lit up and Newt and Alby each threw an arm over her shoulders whilst they cheered and hollered. Newt and Alby were the only ones that knew of what had really happened the day that she got her limp so naturally they both saw right through her pretence of happiness. "Go talk to the Greenie," Newt encouraged as he kissed the top of her head in a brotherly protective way before sending her off with a smile before turning towards the bonfire once more as the celebrations continued.

"Mind if I join?" Eleanor asked politely as she limped to stand in front of this months Greenie as he sat all alone behind the fire leant against a log. The boy looked up and merely nodded silently. Eleanor shuffled awkwardly and sat down with a frown, she saw the Greenie eyeing her curiously and it made her uncomfortable. "You want something Greenie?" she snapped under his piercing stare.

"My name is Thomas, not Greenie," he corrected which earned him an eye roll from Eleanor. His interest was piqued, to the left of him sat a girl with a limp and whilst her smile would make her appear to be happy, Thomas saw it was a fake, because it didn't reach her eyes. Thomas noted that her eyes held a sadness deep within and he figured it had something to do with her injury. Before he could comprehend his words and actions six single words flew out of his mouth in the form of a question before he could take them back, "How did you get that limp?" he blurted but regretted it instantly noticing that Eleanor had tensed up and he could have sworn he had seen a tear slip, though he couldn't know for sure because her back was to him.

How did you get that limp? Eleanor heard the question loud and clear, it was to be expected of course, because every Greenie seemed to ask her the same thing. She always fed them some made up klunk and they learnt not to ask again. Thomas was different though and for some unknown reason she felt that she could trust him and wanted to tell him but was afraid of what he would say and how he would react to finding out. She didn't know why she cared, all she knew was that she did. Eleanor sat there with her back facing Thomas as thoughts of that day clouded her mind bringing back horrific memories she thought she had buried. Tears welled up in her eyes and a few slipped out unintentionally rolling down her cheeks.

*FLASHBACK - 2 YEARS AGO*  
It was a day like every other, Eleanor would be expected to get up, get breakfast and then be on call for any injured Gladers as she worked as a med-jack with Clint and Jeff. It was quiet, more so than usual so Eleanor chose to go for a stroll around the Glade. The maze walls called out to her, just like they did every day for the past few months of being here. She had never acted upon it before and had always carried on walking past but something compelled her to stop this time and she found herself climbing the walls and only managed to make it halfway using the vines to support her. Eleanor stood up shakily on a small ledge that was barely able to hold her small frame, she turned around ever so slowly and spread out her arms and stepped backwards sending her plummeting to the ground, the Glade rushed up to meet her petite frame far too quickly and as her body collided against the concrete a deafening thud was heard and her ankle snapped under her weight.  
*FLASHBACK OVER*

Eleanor was brought back to the present, back to reality by the sensation of being shaken, she looked up and met Thomas's eyes that were full of concern as he watched her wearily. She realises that she must have zoned out and sighed. "What did you say?" Eleanor asked while trying to clear her head of all of those horrid thoughts. "Are you ok? You zoned out there," Thomas repeated as he let go of her shoulders with concern and hints of confusion in his eyes.

A switch had been flipped in Eleanor's mind and the tears and sadness that she had concealed for so long came bubbling to the surface. She scooted closer to Thomas and hugged him whilst crying into his shoulder. Thomas tensed a little before relaxing and one hand rubbed her back soothingly whilst the other stroked her hair lightly. Eleanor shook in his arms and her own arms found their way around his torso, "I jumped from the maze walls, Tommy," she let the words slip from her mouth in a low whisper not wanting anyone else to hear her as she sobbed silently.

Thomas couldn't believe his ears, how could something so small, so perfect and fragile be so sad? It broke his heart seeing Eleanor in this state. He rested his cheek on her head. "Ssh, its okay, I got you," he whispered as he hugged her tighter bringing her closer to him. Eleanor felt a small sense of safety in his arms and the words he had whispered gave her some comfort and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face for the first time in a while. "Thanks Tommy," she whispered resting her head against his shoulder. Thomas smiled in return seeing Eleanor's smile wasn't fake and she was trying, knowing that he had caused that smile to appear on her lips warmed his heart. He leant down and placed a soft quick kiss on her lips and whispered, "You can count on me," and from that day on Eleanor did, and she did so with a smile on her face and Thomas's hand in hers.


	13. Newt Imagine 1 (SMUT)

Aurora looked up at Newt with a small smirk slowly approaching him before wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in placing a passionate kiss on his lips before pulling away and waiting to see Newts reaction. When Newt appeared to be startled and confused, Aurora felt her heart drop. "Newt, I'm so sorry. I'll just - " she mumbled in embarrassment but gets cut off by Newt pressing his lips against hers and she smiled into the kiss tugging lightly at his hair and enjoying the moans that slipped from his mouth which only turned her on more.

Aurora looked at Newt before letting her hand trace his perfectly sculptured and defined muscles as she worked on removing his shirt and he helped by pulling it over his head. Newts head slipped into the crook of her neck and he peppered kisses all along her neck and jawline and she moaned letting Newt know he had found her sweet spot and he began sucking on that spot earning moans of pleasure.

Aurora felt a warm feeling spreading throughout her body and she wanted to go further. She let her hand trail down Newt's abdomen and stopped at his member that was erect just for her and she began palming it through his jeans and Newt groaned having temporarily lost his train of thought.

Newts hands fumbled with Aurora's shirt and bra before he flung them across the room and attached his lips to one of her boobs kissing it lightly leaving it nice and perky before moving on to the other one that ached for his attention. Aurora couldn't bear the sexual frustration that lingered between them both, she was nervous still because she hadn't been this far with Newt before and was unsure of how to progress. Aurora slipped Newt's jeans and boxes off and he hissed as the cold air hit his swollen member. Newt laid Aurora gently down on the bed and hovered over her whilst slowly slipping off her panties and jeans.

Newt left a trail of kisses from Aurora's stomach to her jawline before locking eyes with her. "If it hurts, tell me and I'll stop," Newt said softly and Aurora nodded. Newt slowly entered her and she fidgeted trying to adjust to Newt's large member now buried inside her, Newts eyes searched Aurora's for confirmation that it was okay for him to continue as he held himself back.

With a slight nod from Aurora, Newt began thrusting slowly at first and Aurora hissed in pain as he took her virginity then she relaxed as pleasure built in her bones and she ached for more, thrusting her hips up at Newt who got the message and began thrusting deeper, picking up the pace as he hit Aurora's spot each time which left her a moaning mess as she gripped the sheets tight.

Newt felt a pool of ecstasy spreading throughout his body and knew he was close. "Newt," Aurora screamed biting her lip as she reached her climax and her walls tightened around his member, driving him over the edge and he came at the sound of her perfect voice shouting his name, his load shot out and his breathing came out ragged as he came down from his high before pulling out and hugging Aurora close, with their naked bodies pressed up against one another as sweat glistened their foreheads.

"I guess this is goodbye then," Aurora whispered sounding heartbroken and for a moment Newt hesitated because as they made love all his worries faded away. Now they all came back hitting him in the face like a brick. He had the flare, he was dying and he would be leaving tomorrow. Newt looked at Aurora's perfect peaceful form and couldn't bring himself to tell her that he had plans to leave and this would be the last time she would see him alive at least. "Its not goodbye, not yet," Newt assured her and she allowed herself to relax at those words before she fell asleep.

Newt quietly slipped out of the bed and got dressed. He found the note he had written the day before and pressed it into her hand before brushing a strand of hair from her forehead and kissing it lightly his lips lingering for a second longer than they should have. He didn't want to leave but knew that it was better if he left now so he wouldn't have to say goodbye because Aurora would only make him want to stay longer than he should have to. He didn't like the thought of possibly hurting her. "I'm sorry, I love you, but its for the best," he whispered as he spared one last glance at Aurora's sleeping form and sighing as he slipped out of the berg doors.


	14. Newt Imagine 2 (SMUT)

Ellie smiled to herself as she spotted Newt was watching her work yet again. God he is so hot, the way those muscles flex in his shirt, she thought and then a thought popped into her mind making her smirk when she realised Newt wasn't looking at her, not at her eyes at least, his eyes were gazing at her chest.

Ellie fixed up her shirt showing a little more cleavage and continued to work on removing weeds slowly edging closer to Newt each time whilst she worked. A startled breath escaped his lips and Ellie bit back a grin as she saw a visible bulge forming in his pants. Ellie knew this was her cue as he looked up innocently at Newt. "Something wrong Newt?" she asked and he shook his head quickly. "Nu-Nuthin!" he stumbled over his words and had to push back the crude thoughts that appeared in his mind as he stared at the girl in front of him, they were only friends, but she always got him so hard and it confused him terribly. Was that normal for friends, he wondered.

Ellie had lost all of her act as she slowly straightened up coming face to face with Newt and noticed that he gulped and his Adams apple bobbed up and down as his eyes lingered on her chest for a moment. Ellie smirked and eyed his crotch. "You sure about that?" she asked cheekily and Newt turned bright red.

"Ellie I-I er, oh-" he stammered and groaned as her hand brushed against his clothed crotch, before she grabbed it and stroked him through his jeans. "Its ok Newt, your horny and its obvious you have needs, but i cant help you," she smirked letting her hand fall to her side and kissed him on the lips before getting back to work.

Newt panted looking around and saw that they were alone which was good otherwise that would have been awkward for him, he'd gotten so worked up and was a mess as he panted palming his jeans trying to get rid of his little problem before anyone noticed.

"Such a tease," Newt whispered in Ellie's ear as he found her sat in the deadheads later that night whilst the others held a bonfire for the new greenie Thomas. Ellie stilled as she felt Newts breath tickle the back of her neck and didn't know what he was thinking right now but she could feel the sexual tension in the air and was uncomfortable with his closeness but only because she too was feeling horny.

Newt knew what he wanted and soon realised the Ellie wanted the same thing as she bit her lip and clenched her eyes shut in shame. He's my friend, don't do it, she thought and an image of Newts bare body popped into her mind making her gasp and her eyes snapped open.

Ellie didn't have any time to react as Newt locked lips with her and she kissed back. She couldn't help it, she had only gone and fallen in love with her best friend.

Ellie tangles her hands in his hair and kisses him hungrily. "You have no idea what you do to me," Newt breathed as he pinned her up against a tree. "I do and it makes me want you so bad," she groaned when Newts kisses trailed down to her neck.

"I guess we'll have to change that then love," Newt pants as he can feel his hard on aching with neglect as it brushed against Ellie's thigh. "No more teasing," Ellie growled and he found he liked the dominant side of her he was seeing, it was a complete turn on.

"Patience love," he smiled as he let his trousers fall to his ankles along with hers. "C'mon Newt," Ellie begged as she felt her juices pool in her panties at the thought of Newt filling her up.

"Shuck, so beautiful," he whispered staring before laying her down gently on the floor and hooking his fingers into her panties and pulling them down painfully slowly whilst grinding his hips against hers making her cry out in want, arcing her back up bringing her hips forward to meet his.

Newt's eyes went wide and his erection twitched. "Your dripping princess," he smirked throwing the panties to his side along with his boxers and Ellie's mouth formed an 'o' seeing how huge he was.

Newt wrapped a hand around his shaft and pumped vigorously his hips jutting at the air until the head began to leak pre-cum and then without warning he slammed himself quickly into Ellie making her scream in both pain and pleasure.

Ellie let her hand trail down towards her core but Newt pinned her hands by her head and growled thrusting fast and hard at an impossible speed hitting her in all the right places. "I've waited so long for this, don't even think about touching yourself. I'm gonna make you feel good," he moaned thrusting harder and hit Ellie's spot once more making her cry out in pleasure as she came and her vision exploded into white and she reached her high,

Ellie blinked as Newt came back into focus and noticed that he was grabbing her hips and he continued to pound into her roughly and knew what she had to do. "My turn," she grinned turning him over and began grinding her pelvis against his and loved hearing Newt's moans as he arced his back panting and thrusting up into her and Ellie could feel another orgasm building up as Newt hit new angles of pleasure.

Ellie screamed as she felt her second orgasm hit and waves of pleasure rolled over her body, this time Newt came with her and his load shot out and coated her insides. Ellie climbed off him and slipped on her clothes lying next to him.

"Did you mean what you said earlier? About having waited for this for so long?" Ellie asked and Newt smiled. "Yes, I did, be my girlfriend Ellie?" he asked and Ellie laughed. "Yes of course you big dummy, lets call that our first kiss," she winked and Newt blushed.


	15. Newt Imagine 3

It was quiet, far too quiet and Maddie was glad that nobody needed the immediate care of the medjacks or herself. She sighed and decided to take a break and get away from the building and looking to see where everyone was wanting some company but everyone was either busy or working somewhere. Maddie did the only other thing that takes her mind off the glade in times like this, she would climb the maze walls and rest atop of them. She doesn't know what made her do it, maybe it was for the peace and quiet away from the other gladers because they were all boys or maybe simply for the thrill, she wasn't sure. It sure relaxed her slightly though so it became a regular occurrence.

Maddie wasn't expecting to see that someone was already there, she was so sure that she hadn't shared her secret getaway with anyone and yet here a boy sat staring into the distance. She recognized it was Newt sitting there and smiled to herself, now was the perfect time to admit to him of her intense feelings she had for him, the British boy had captured her heart without realising it. Maddie knew that while they were alone it was best time to talk. "Newt," she called but got no response.

Maddie noticed he was looking, no leaning towards the ground and it sparked a bad feeling in her stomach as he still didn't acknowledge her presence. Maddie sat down next to Newt with her feet dangling over the edge of the maze wall watching him wearily, she grasped his hand intertwining her fingers with his letting him know that she would be there for him when he felt like talking, Maddie heard mumbling and realised it was coming from Newt but she couldn't make any sense of his ramblings.

Maddie felt a lump in her throat when she saw that Newt was blinking back unshed tears, she had known him for over a year after they had arrived in the box together in the glade. It all happened so fast that Maddie didn't have any time to react, Newt had launched himself off the edge of the maze wall with Maddie's hand still interlocked with his making her topple over the edge with him. Newt had gained a little bit more focus to his surroundings and his expression changed to one of horror realising that Maddie had fallen with him before looking down at their hands clasped together and smiling that goofy smile she had fallen in love with. Maddie heard a distinct thud noise and realised that noise was the sound of her and Newt hitting the concrete floor of the glade. She looked at Newt to see him reaching over for her hand, "I'm so bloody sorry, I lo-" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.

Darkness surrounded her, she didnt know how long it had been like this, days, weeks, months? she had no clue. Maddie couldnt see or feel a thing. Is this what death feels like? she wondered to herself. That was until she heard him and felt his hand clamp shut around hers while the other caressed her cheek. "Its been a month and people are giving up hoping that you will ever wake up. Its all my fault, I did this to you. I'm so bloody sorry and I love you so much, please come back to me," Newts muffled sobs were heard and she could feel her own heart breaking at the sound coming from his perfect lips. Maddie had tried everything to wake herself up or even to let Newt know that she could hear him by squeezing his hand but nothing worked and Newt had left leaving the room in silence and Maddie's hand cold as his fingers had left hers.

Maddie was screaming internally knowing that nobody could help her while she was in a comatose state. She was angry with herself, she wanted so bad to wake up and tell Newt that she loved him too and that she didnt blame him at all for what happened. A white hot searing pain shot through her leg and Maddie screamed but nobody heard her screams and she cried out wanting Newt back by her side.

Maddie blinked realising she was no longer in darkness and was standing over Newt who sat on a stump in the deadheads. She walked around to face Newt kneeling in front of him and noticed that his eyes were red and puffy from crying, she ran a hand across his cheek and sighed, "I love you too," but realised that Newt hadnt even spared a glance at her let alone heard her so she ran a hand in front of his face but also got no response. Maddie leaned in kissing his forehead and got up from her kneeling position. "If only you could see and hear me," she whispered before fading and reappearing back in the medjack's room seeing Jeff and Clint tending to her pale fragile body forcing her to eat something. Maddie felt like screaming as she shook herself, "Why wont you wake up? Wake up god damn it. Newt needs me!" she shouted at herself before feeling an iciness rush through her veins making her shiver and then she felt a suctioning feeling tugging her back into her physical body and she slowly wriggled her fingers and toes starting to regain some feeling back, but it also brought back the searing pain in her leg and she hissed gritting her teeth.

Maddie slowly opened her eyes and then quickly shut them again due to the blinding bright light that filled the room and she realised it must be daytime. She reopened her eyes once more and blinked slowly letting her eyes adjust and looking around to see a now empty room. Maddie scooted off the bed and stood up before her leg gave out and she fell to the floor and realising that her leg is wrapped up in a bandage. She reached out to the table in front of her and hauled herself up off the floor and hobbling out of the medjacks centre to look for Newt.

Maddie limped over to where the trackhoes worked but was surprised to see that Newt wasnt there and figured he was probably off in the deadheads again. She limped off and then found arms wrapped around her torso and tensed before relaxing realising it was Minho. "We thought you were a goner. Everyone thinks that you and Newt were playing around in a tree when you both fell, only Alby and myself know the truth. Newt has been a mess without you, he really loves you, you know," Minho whispers as another glader passes giving her a quick sidehug and a smile before walking away.

"I know, I saw him," Maddie admits and Minho looked confused. "I saw him but he couldnt see me, it was weird, its like I was there but I wasnt? I watched over him," she explained and Minho's face lit up with realisation. "You love him too," he stated and Maddie nodded. "Well then go find him, last I saw he headed into the deadheads, its become a regular thing for him," Minho grinned before shoving you lightly in the right direction towards the dark forest.

Maddie had come across Newt in the middle of the deadheads and silently limped off before slowly lowered herself into the sitting position in front of Newt, his eyes were closed and he looked pained, he hadnt noticed her yet. She cupped his face between her hands and slowly brought her lips to his. Newt's eyes opened wide in alarm before realising it was her in front of him and he hesitated before deepening the kiss. Maddie broke off the kiss first, her deep blue eyes gazing into Newts dark brown ones. "I love you too, Newt," she admitted with a smile, having been able to admit what she had been hiding from her former best friend for so long.

Maddie hugged him tight happy to be in his embrace at last. Newt rested his chin on top of her head as they slotted together like a jigsaw, they were two puzzle pieces that were meant to find each other. "I thought I'd lost you. I woke up after a week and when you hadnt I panicked. I dont think I could have lived with myself if you'd died," Newt whispered as tears slipped silently down his cheeks. Maddie had never seen Newt so vulnerable, he wouldnt be like this around the other gladers and rejoiced in the fact that he could truly be himself with her and it proves that he truly loved her and she loved him back.

Maddie pulled away from the hug and looked at him, her eyes full of adoration as she kissed the tears away one by one from his cheeks. "You cant get rid of me that easily," she joked trying to lighten the mood a little, "I'm not going anywhere," she pointed out leaning against Newts shoulder as she wobbled unsteady on her feet. Newt found himself looking down at her leg with a guilty knowing look. "I did that," he mumbled in shame avoiding her eyes as he ran a gentle hand across her bandaged leg and she winced but hoped Newt hadnt noticed but he had. "How bad is it?" he asked as he noticed her wince. "Broken, and a few scars here and there," Maddie shrugged.

Newt looked away avoiding her eyes the guilt being too much for him knowing that she had hurt her, he didnt care that it was an accident, what mattered was that he had still hurt the girl that he loved. Maddie sighed wishing she hadnt said a word before pulling Newt's face upward forcing him to look her in the eyes. "I'm a survivor Newt, we both are. This just shows how far we've come and that as friends or boyfriend and girlfriend that our relationship can withstand anything. I'm still here because I love you, and this doesnt change anything for me," she said with a determined look in her eye. Suddenly quiet sobs emitted from Maddie, "That doesnt change anything for you right? I know with the scars and everything that I'm no longer pretty anymore but - " Maddie's ramblings get cut off by a pair of warm lips on hers and she smiles into the kiss and begins to kiss back before Newt pulls away.

Maddie placed a finger on her tingling lips with a smile. "Dont ever say you're not pretty Maddie. Your so bloody perfect I dont know why you love me back. I bloody love you," Newt says with a grin as he wraps his arms around her torso and she leaned her head on his chest smiling in content. Life in the glade had suddenly got a whole lote better and brighter. Maddie had a warm feeling in her stomach and for the first time felt good about her future hoping that Newt would always be in it to protect her.


	16. Newt Imagine 4

Max remembers that day like it was yesterday. The Rat Man holding a sheet of paper containing a list of names of people that are destined to become cranks because they weren't immune to the flare. It was a deadly lottery with only 50% chance of survival or becoming a bloodthirsty freak. The odds were be immune and have a chance at life or have the flare and go mad with insanity before eventually dying. Max looked up at the Rat Man praying not to hear the names of any of her fellow gladers that she had grown to care about, especially a blonde British boy that she was currently dating, he was her rock and she was his.

Rat Man had gone silent and Max let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, she and her fellow gladers were safe, they were all immune to the flare, they were safe and that's all that mattered to her. "Newt," the Rat Man read out and Max's whole world came crashing down around her, she looked horrified at the boy she loved only to see he was completely calm and void of emotion. Max knew Newt better than that though, she could see it in his eyes, he was broken inside but put on a strong front for her and his friends.

Max rounded on Rat Man fury controlling her features as the reality of the situation had just sank in. The harmless blonde British boy she loved had no immunity to the flare and he was becoming a crank. "No!" she screamed running at the Rat Man and pounding her fists on his chest. "You fix this, cure him!" she demanded pointing at Newt. The Rat Man looked down at her pitifully, "There's nothing I can do I'm sorry, there is no cure, not yet," Rat Man admitted though he didn't look sorry.

Max shoved the Rat Man to the floor with a strength that she didn't know she had. "Then work on making one," she hissed towering over him before finding arms wrapped around her torso restraining her movement and she struggled in their grasp as she was getting dragged away. "Hey, hey Max, its only me. Ssh calm down its okay," the familiar British voice sounded. Max spun around clutching his shirt and sobbing into his chest. "How can you be so calm? You're dying Newt, don't you care? I'm losing you to the flare after you promised you would never leave!" she screamed and began sobbing hysterically into his chest choosing to ignore the looks of pity that were sent her way from Minho and Thomas.

That had all happened a week ago and Max hadn't seen Newt in a couple of days, Newt had ordered everybody to stay away as he isolated himself from the rest in the berg as he began experiencing fits of rage as he slipped closer to the gone, he was far to gone that not even a cure could have brought him back. Max was going crazy in worry, she had to see him even if it was for the last time she could see the Newt she knew and loved that was still in there somewhere. Max could see the berg coming into view and hoped that she wasn't already to late.

Minho steps in front of her as she stands in front of the bergs entrance not letting her pass by. "Newt doesn't want you to see him like this," Minho said softly but his voice was strained, he had known Newt for 3 years and slowly losing Newt was taking its toll on him too. "I need to see him Minho, even if its for the last time, I need to say goodbye, I'll never forgive myself if I didn't say goodbye," she insisted and Minho sighed stepping out of the way.

"I didn't let you in okay, I saw nothing, I was never here," he said and she wrapped him in a sidehug, "Thanks for understanding Minho, I know your hurting too. Its okay, you have known him since the beginning," she whispered before backing away and slipping through the front doors of the berg. Max wondered around searching for Newt before finding him in the corner on a filthy bed with sobs wracking his body. "Newt?" she asked cautiously as she began walking over and brushing some curtains aside before slipping into the room where he sat. Newt turned his head to see who was in the room with him and Max noticed that his eyes sparkled their usual chocolate brown and he was completely sane, but she had no idea for how long that would last.

"Max you shouldn't be here. Go away! I don't want to hurt you," Newt tried to sound demanding but his voice faltered at the end, he couldn't possibly be rude to the person he cared about the most. "I'm not going anywhere," she insisted staying put to make her point, suddenly Newt's eyes darkened and he could feel the sudden change so he turned away quickly. "Go away. I don't want to hurt you, but I will. I don't want you seeing me like this," he said with a strained voice as he tried to fight the crank inside trying to claw its way to the surface.

"I'm right here, you can fight it, your strong Newt, now prove it," Max encouraged then heard the doors opening and cursed thinking that someone had caught her in the berg and was here to drag her away. When she looked to the doorway she saw the last person she expected to see stood by the door. "You've got a lot of nerve coming back here," she hissed glaring at Thomas who shuffled his feet nervously at the door.

Max suddenly found herself lying flat on her back with arms wrapping around her waist and Newt's head snuggled into the crook of her neck and she tensed not knowing if this was the Newt she loved or the Crank right now. When Newt made no move to harm her, she slowly wrapped her hands around his shoulders before kissing the top of his head, "You did good, I'm so proud of you, if they find a cure, maybe, just maybe, we can bring you back," she said with hope that she could save him yet.

Newt looked up at her smiling face and couldn't bring himself to say the words that she was dreading to hear, he allowed her to experience what little hope she had left of him surviving this somehow. Max looked up at Newt wondering what he was thinking when he rested on his elbows so as not to lean all his weight on her small frame before kissing her, she realised this wasn't like her usual kisses with Newt that were small and sweet, he kissed with such a passion like it would be his last time and she didn't want it to end worried what would happen when it did.

It was Newt who broke the kiss first before rising off the ground without a word and tackled Thomas to the floor. Max got up watching Newt carefully and he must of felt her eyes on him as he turned to watch her with admiration and he mouthed something. She wasn't sure, but it looked like he mouthed the words, "I'm sorry" and she wondered what exactly he was sorry for. Newt turned his attention back to Thomas and eyed something glinting in his pocket and his next words sent a chill down Max's spine. "Kill me, Tommy. If you've ever been my friend, kill me. Please, Tommy, Please," he begged and Max's heart shattered as Newt sounded like a wounded little child and she had to refrain herself from going to hold him and never let go.

Thomas raised his gun and Max's eyes widened but she relaxed as Thomas's hand shook before he lowered the gun. Her heart pounded in her chest as Newt grabbed the hand that held the gun forcing the gun to press against his temple. Newt snuck a sideways glance at Max one last time, "I love you," he sobbed before forcing Thomas to press the trigger and Max couldn't bring herself to look away as the boy she loved - no loves, fell to the floor motionless. Max rushed over and lifted the boys head into her lap crying over his dead fragile body lying on her lap before noticing the gun lying forgotten on the floor after Thomas had dropped it.

Max rushed to pick up the gun and aimed it at Thomas not flinching and choosing to ignore the hurt look that flashed in his eyes as he watched the girl who was once his friend aim the gun point blanc at his face. "I should kill you," she hissed but her hands wavered and she dropped the gun, she couldn't take a life because that would make her no better than Thomas who had taken countless lives after placing them all in the maze and putting them on death row with the grievers. "Get out!" she shouted instead before walking back to Newts side and kneeling down shaking his body. "Wake up god damn it Newt, this isn't funny! I need you!" she cried into his chest. Thomas looked back pity in his eyes as he watched Max lean over Newt before slipping out the berg doors. As he left the berg watching it fade into the distance he could have sworn he heard another gunshot before silence ensued after, and deep down he knew what Max had gone and done. He lost his two best friends and he hated himself for it.


	17. Newt Imagine 5

A girl looked up blinking as light shone into the lift she was in and she squinted. "its a girl" was the first thing she heard and she got dragged out of the box. She looked up scared and surrounded by many boys looking at her like she was some sort of alien they had never encountered before so she did the first thing she could think of, she ran and kept running towards walls up ahead that she noticed had a large gap in the centre leading to the unknown.

"We got a runner!" one of the boys shouted as she darted into the unknown and kept turning corners before realising she was in some sort of maze and collided with someone and they knocked her over. She landed with an oomph sound and looked up to see a blonde boy had rammed into her to stop her from going any further. "geroff" she mumbled and the boy rose from his position on top of her and dragged her up with him. As she got dragged back to where the other boys waited only one thing lingered in her mind. She wanted to get back out there and explore to find a way out even if it was the last thing she did.

"i want to be a runner," were the first words that left her lips later that day after the blonde boy whos name she found out was Newt had given her a tour of the glade explaining each job to her. Newt looked at her like she had grown an extra head. "Nobody wants to be a runner," he corrected and the girl shook her head. "I want to be a runner," she repeated as she dreamed of finding a way out and helping the other runners in the maze.

"Well Greenie, you dont get to decide, you get tested to see what your best at and then our leader decides," Newt explained and the girl grumbled. "Names Misfortune, not Greenie," she muttered and stalked off.

"Misfortune!" Chuck called running full speed towards her and she looked up from where she sat underneath the tree waiting for word on what her position would be in the glade. "Alby wants you to go to the meeting in the homestead, they've decided which keeper your getting," Chuck smiled as he held her hand lightly leading her in the right direction.

Misfortune smiled as she took a seat and Alby introduced her to the gladers. Her mind was racing. Please let Minho stand up she prayed in her mind relentlessly and was incredibly disappointed when Zart of the track hoes stood up but she forced a smile to seem polite.

There was one bonus with being a track hoe she summarized as she plowed through the weeds and picked some fruit to give to frypan later, she got to hang out with Newt. Still despite the fact that she got to be with Newt day in day out as she worked she still felt empty inside. She watched in desperation and need as the runners started their route through the maze. "You need to let it go," Newt said softly as he knew that she wanted to be a runner badly. Misfortune sighed and nodded getting back to work.

Misfortune lay in bed staring at the ceiling playing with her fingers unable to sleep. Despite what Newt had said about letting go, how could she possibly forget her dream of getting out of this place. Misfortune went through the same routine everyday of sleep, eat, and work and it was driving her crazy as she longed to run the maze instead.

Misfortune slid out of her bed the next morning having decided she had had enough. She was going into the maze and nothing or nobody was going to stop her. She made sure everyone was still asleep as she slipped out of the homestead and towards the maze doors that were only just done opening and quickly jogged in.

Misfortune run through the maze and was happy that nobody had found her and brought her back from her freedom yet though she imagined Newt was probably going crazy with worry seeing her empty bed back in the glade. She stumbled across a seperation in the vines and looked up to see a ledge jutting out the side of one of the walls deep in the maze.

Misfortune found herself climbing with the new found desire to end it all. The glade was driving her crazy and it seemed even the new found freedom wasnt enough because some of the gladers had been there for years and never found a way out. She plopped down on the ledge and thought to herself how easy it would be to just lean forward even just an inch and then it would all be over and it would be so much easier than being stuck in the glade.

"Dont you dare bloody do it," a voice sounded and Misfortune looked confused she could have sworn she had heard Newt, but why would he be here? she wondered and shook her head. He wouldnt come in here, hes a track hoe he isnt allowed in the maze.

"Please come down," a voice begged and Misfortune opened her eyes, his voice, there it was again gnawing at her mind. She looked down and saw him standing below her looking up sadness in his eyes almost like he knew what she was going through and she wanted to smile and tell him everything was okay but she would only be lying to herself and to him.

Misfortune could hear vines rustling and could see that Newt was struggling to climb before he eventually hauled himself up to sit next to her. "Please dont do this," he whispered and for once she could hear how truly broken he sounded as he stroked her hand slowly before holding it. "I couldnt bear it if you jumped," he whimpered and she sighed with tears slipping down her cheeks.

Misfortune looked at the floor. One jump thats all it would take and it would all be over. Do it, a voice taunted her and she almost did until Newts words stopped her dead. "Ive been here before, you think your the only one? I jumped off the bloody wall thinking it could end it but then i realised that i had people who were like family all around me and i realised i was a bloody idiot to try and leave. I love you please dont leave me," he begged.

Misfortune leaned into Newt crying as she broke down and he let her and hugged her close as her tears stained and dampened his shirt but he didnt care, he'd talked her down from the brink of insanity and only wished that he'd had someone to do that for him. As he held Misfortune close he smiled, a real smile knowing that she was okay for now and he made a promise he would be there to help her with her depression as he kissed the top of her head and slowly helped her climb down the wall before they walked back hand in hand to the glade knowing that they would be met by many angry gladers but didnt care because they had each other and thats all they needed.


	18. Newt Imagine 6

Flashback - 13 years ago

A girl cowered into the corner of the box that had brought her into the glade as many curious faces peered down at her. A good looking boy jumped in and swept his messy blonde out of his eyes that were a mesmerising dark brown. "Names Newt Greenie," he smiled holding out his hand showing her that he meant no harm. The girl smiled shyly before grabbing it and she got hauled out of the box.

Flashback - 12 years ago

Ruby danced around the glade feeling free and happy for once and a certain British boy had made her feel this way and life in the glade was bearable. Ruby stopped her dancing hearing cries of terror and screams echoing off the maze walls and raced over to see Newt lying on the ground and her heart shattered as she pieced together what happened upon seeing the vines on the walls that had been disrupted as he'd climbed.

Flashback - 10 years ago

Ruby looked into Newt's eyes full of adoration as he caressed her cheek, they had begun dating shortly after the incident when they realised their feelings for one another and that life without the other would be unbearable. "I love you, don't ever leave," Ruby mumbled kissing Newt before nuzzling into his neck. "Never," he agreed nestling his chin on top of her head.

Flashback - 8 years ago

Ruby breathed a sigh of relief hugging Newt, it was over, the maze and the scorch trials were a thing of the past and they were finally free. During the scorch trials Ruby had discovered a tattoo inked on her shoulder and it read, "Subject A4, Group A, The Amore (lover) in french, she knew that it referred to the relationship she and Newt had as they both loved each other, their love had no bounds.

Flashback - Day The Rat Man Visited

When you'd cried I'd wipe away all of your tears.  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears.  
And I held your hand through all of these years.  
But you still have all of me.

Ruby clung to Newt like a lifeline waiting to hear the fate of her and her fellow gladers that were like her family. "Newt," the Rat Man read out and Ruby broke down crying right there and pushing Newt away as he attempts to hug her close. "You promised you'd never leave me," she accused him, but she wasn't really angry at Newt and deep down they both knew that.

Flashback - Newt's death

You used to captivate me by your resonating light, now I'm bound by the life you've left behind.  
Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me.

Ruby looked at Newt with teary eyes, knowing she didn't have long left with the boy she loved. She tried her best not to noticed but Newt's eyes kept flickering hungrily to the gun that Thomas held in his hand. Only Ruby would walk out today with Thomas she knew that for sure. She hugged Newt tight crying into his shoulder, "I love you so much, I forgive you," she whimpered backing away and turning her eyes away from the scene that was playing out and she covered her ears with her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks. Moments later a hand laid on her shoulder and she turned around throwing herself into Thomas's arms and burying her head into his chest. "Please just take me away, I cant see him like this, I want to remember him as I knew him back when he was the real Newt," she sobbed and Thomas nodded silently leading her out of the berg rubbing circles into her back in comfort.

Present day

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave, cause your presence still lingers here, and it wont leave me alone.  
These wounds wont seem to heal, this pain is just too real.  
There's just too much that time cannot erase."

8 years ago and yet Newt's death still stung Ruby like a thousand grievers all at once. They had been living in Paradise ever since. Herself, Minho, Thomas and a few other gladers. Ruby had wanted to blame someone for Newts death and for a while blamed Thomas for shooting him despite the fact that Newt had begged Thomas to put an end to his suffering.

Ruby sat in her room staring at the four walls not able to remember the last time she'd had a proper conversation with someone other than herself and didn't know when had been the last time she'd smiled then realised that she had no reason to be happy, not anymore. Ruby heard a knock on her door and rotated her head to see who it was this time. "Come in," she croaked, her voice hoarse, her eyes dark with bags underneath and her once petite frame was far too skinny. It was Minho who walked in with a tray of food. "Eat," he ordered handing her the tray of food.

Ruby shook her head defiantly, she wasn't going to touch that food not now not ever she thought determined. "Are you trying to shucking kill yourself? Eat or I'll shove the food down your throat myself. We're all worried about you because we care, we miss him too," Minho snapped. "I appreciate it but none of you are Newt and I just want to be with Newt, Minho. I'm so tired," Ruby mumbled and a look of hurt flashed across his features for a second before his face went blank. Ruby smacked the tray out of Minho's hands and watched as it clattered across the floor sending food flying in every direction, Minho sighed in defeat leaving the room.

Ruby was beginning to notice little things like the pounding in her head that reminded her of drums, or the tightness of her chest because she was heartbroken. She began to feel an overwhelming tiredness sweep over her and her eyes slowly began slipping shut. "Ruby," a familiar British voice calls out and Ruby smiles weakly to herself as she topples sideways glancing up to see Newt swimming in her vision, "I'm almost there, I'll be with you soon Newt," she mumbles before passing out completely.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone, but though your still here with me.  
I've been alone all along.

Ruby's eyes slip open as she regains consciousness and she smiles seeing Newt by her side. "I'm so glad to see you again, is this heaven?" she asks curiously looking around the room and noticing that she was still in Paradise. "No, you're alive. Minho had to force feed you because you were starving yourself! You've been out for a week, how could you do this to yourself?" Newt shouted with hurt flashing in his eyes.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Great now I'm hallucinating," she mumbled clenching her eyes shut. "You're not real, Newt is dead," she repeated to herself before feeling a warmth on her cheek and snapping her eyes open to see Newt's face hovering inches from her own. Ruby blinked in surprise and felt warm lips on her own and she kissed back hesitantly before realising what she was doing and pushed Newt away harshly.

"No, your dead. Thomas killed you," Ruby protested shaking her head. "How are you even here right now?" she wondered hoping that this wasn't one of those dreams where she would wake up to an empty room with no Newt. As if reading her mind Newt responded, "This isn't a dream. Damn slinthead has poor aim. Meant to shoot me in the head but the bullet hit me in the bloody shoulder instead," Newt chuckled lightly but stopped when he saw Ruby's angry glare.

"All this time you let me think you'd died. I went through hell and back and where the hell where you?" she demanded. "They were working on a cure. W.I.C.K.E.D found me bleeding out but no completely dead, not yet and thought I was the perfect candidate for the cure trials they had been working on. Because I wasn't too far gone they managed to cure me of the flare. They observed me and when they realised that the cure had worked they let me go telling me I could find the rest in a place called Paradise so I tracked you all and here I am," Newt grinned sheepishly and Ruby slapped him.

"You're an idiot," she seethed then smirked grabbing his shirt and pressing her lips against his and he hesitantly kissed back. "But you're my idiot," she smiled hugging him close and vowing never to let him slip through her fingers ever again.


	19. Minho Imagine 1

(All in Minho's P.O.V)

Shadows fill an empty heart as love is fading.  
All the things that we are, are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the stars, and make it to the dawn?

"Denni," the Rat Man calls out and I can feel my heart drop. Nothing else mattered in that moment, it was only her that I could see clearly and she held back her tears and ran away. I held a hand out to stop her but she slipped past without a backwards glance at me. I was broken, torn between wanting to kick the shuck out of Rat Man and the people that did this to us, cry for Newt and Denni or to go and hold Denni like there was no tomorrow when in reality, for her there was always the possibility of that happening.

Change the colours of the sky and open up to.  
Ways you make me feel alive, the things I'd loved you.  
Of all the things that never die to make it through the night.  
Love will find you.

I stood behind her as she knelt on the floor sobbing into her arms. "Promise me something," she sniffles looking direct at me with her dazzling blue eyes. "Anything," I agreed nodding weakly knowing that I would have to cherish the moments we have left in life together always. "Don't let me become one of them. Don't let me go past gone," she whimpered and I almost nodded before realising what she was asking me to do and I quickly shook my head. "I c-can't," I stuttered, and I never stutter, but I shucking love this girl, my girl, and I could never kill her. "Don't make me beg Min," she shot back. Damn that nickname caught me off guard, it was rarely used unless Denni was being serious, or she was mad with me.

What about now.  
What about today.  
What if you're making me, all that I was meant to be.  
What if our love, never went away.  
What if its lost behind, words we can never find.  
Baby before its too late, what about now?

I looked at the note in my hand that was left behind in the berg. Those three words staring me in the face and yet it still didn't seem real. "I'm sorry - Denni," was scrawled in a rush and left in a heap on the dirty bedsheets I now sat on. I kick the bed in frustration having let Denni slip through my fingers so easily and leave me. I also may have punched a wall or two and then curled up on the bed inhaling her scent of vanilla and lilac as I silently cry myself to sleep, the tears only for my lost love.

The sun is breaking in your eyes, to start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive, with a touch of your grace.  
The shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side, when love will find you.

I sit silently beside Thomas in the back of a van as we leave the berg behind. "Oh shit," the driver cusses as we come across more cranks. Two of them stand alongside one another and I recognize them instantly. "Stop the van!" I demand but the driver doesn't listen so I throw open the doors and jump out instead, with who I assume is Thomas close behind. "Denni," I call out taking a few uncertain steps forward and she turns her head, but from where I stood its clear to see that Denni wasn't sane right now.

Her eyes didn't have their usual sparkle and they had a crazed look in them, her lovely hair was matted and in clumps and I had to remind myself that Denni was still there and I would stop at nothing to bring her back to me. "I'm right here Denni, its me Minho, your boyfriend?" I whisper as I walk forwards stopping a few metres away. A spark of recognition is there for a moment and she smiles before frowning and tugging at her hair. "You never loved me! Lies, all lies. You wanted me dead!" she screamed and I ran forward and held her close whispering soothing words into her ears. "Remember this? How I'd hold you when you cried in the maze and we'd talk for hours after? I know this isn't you and I want the real Denni to know that I love her and I'm not leaving without her," I said all while searching her eyes for a glimpse of my Denni coming back to me.

Now that we're here, now that we've come this far, just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you, for all my life I am yours.

Denni looked unsure back at me before her smile brightened and her eyes sparkled their usual sapphire blue. "I remember," she smiles happy with herself. "I had to leave because of the voices. I love you but the voices were telling me to hurt you before you hurt me. I couldn't do it so ignored the voices but it hurts, I'm scared Minho," she then pushed me away. "The note was a warning to stay away because I don't want to hurt you. I left but you still followed me, why?" she raised her voice and I could see that I was losing her all over again. "Because I love you and I am staying right here until this is over, or you can leave with me. I need you by my side, always and nothings changed," I insisted reaching out for her warmth against me once more but Denni shied away from my grasp.

"No, I hate you," she hissed and I flinched at her cold glare. "You know that's not true," I retorted having seen the truth in her eyes. "Its easier if you hated me so then you wouldn't hurt when I did this," she snapped and quickly grabbed the knife I had in my pocket before retreating to safe distance creating a space between us. I didn't hesitate to run towards her. "Don't," she ordered and the venom in her voice made me pause. "If you love me, you'll let me go," she smiled softly one last time before holding the knife to her throat and cutting a long deep line along the base of her neck before the knife clattered to the floor.

"Noo!" I scream as I run to catch her as her body slumps to the floor. I propped her head up against my knee trying my best to stop her from choking on her own blood. "No don't close your eyes, we're gonna get you somewhere safe to heal. Let me see those beautiful eyes," I encouraged her as I quickly removed my shirt before balling it up and pressing it to her neck to try and stop the bleeding but Denni swatted my hands away leaving them all bloody. "Its okay, I'm okay. I'm happy now, and I lied before, I do still love you," she whispered before her eyes fluttered shut and her heart gave out.

I remember Thomas hauling me to my feet and seeing Newt lying motionless next to Denni and wondered how I could of missed that happening. I climb into the back of the waiting van wordlessly and Thomas didn't push it further. One question ran through my mind as we rattled on in the van on our journey to Paradise. What about now?


	20. Minho Imagine 2

Ruby runs around giggling as Minho chases her. "Just bloody kiss already!" Newt shouts and Ruby freezes and stumbles as Minho charges into her and begins tickling her. "P-please M- Minho S-stop," she begs in between giggles. "Not until you say I'm the best glader here in the glade," he smirks not relenting. "Nuh-uh," she laughs and then her eyes widen when an evil smirk appears on Minho's face and his tickles get worse making her squirm. "O-okay," she gasps. "Your the best glader in the glade," she breathes and Minho smirks satisfied and she gets up. "Not!" she adds quickly and races away with a smirk and a wink. "Catch me if you can!" she taunts and Minho follows with a chuckle as Ruby disappears across the glade.

Alby looks up hearing tinkling laughter and see's Ruby coming into view shortly followed by Minho and shakes his head hiding a small smile. "Those two are so sweet its sickening, and so oblivious to their feelings for one another," he mutters. "Bloody tell me about it," Newt agrees. "I can't believe I'm saying this but we need to do something about it and get those shanks together," Gally added and everyone looked wide eyed at him. "Don't make me repeat it," he grumbled rolling his eyes. "So what do you suggest?" Ben pipes up with a devilish grin and both Alby and Newt paused to think for a moment. "Okay," Alby says after a while and motions the boys closer. "Here's what we do..."

Minho looked up and saw Gally quickly approaching and his posture stiffened. Gally grabbed his arm and Minho tried to shrug him off. "Gally, what the shuck?" he grunted as he was lead to the slammer and thrown in. Ruby was thrown in by Ben moments later and they both looked up and Gally and Ben confused as they were momentarily joined by Newt and Alby. What had they done? Ruby wondered. "Minho keeper of runners, and Ruby of the med-jacks. You are sentenced to time in the slammer until you come clean to each other meaning no more secrets!" Alby ordered with a smirk as he locked up the slammer doors and twirled the key around his finger triumphantly as he walked off with the others following behind.

Minho and Ruby sit down next to one another and just mess about trying to pass the time. Ruby catches Minho glancing at her more frequently but only because she too was looking. "Min, I'm tired, can I sleep on you? Your warm and cuddly," she says shyly and Minho nods motioning for her to cuddle up closer. Ruby lies down and rests her head in Minho's lap and falls asleep. Minho gulps shifting a little as he can feel his pants tightening. After a while Minho absentmindedly begins to stroke Ruby's hair and it was soft to the touch making him smile.

Ben checks his runners watch with a smile. "Its been two hours," he confirms and Alby nods towards Newt. "You know what to do," he says and Newt grins holding Minho's runners notebook in the air for the group to see. "Time for a bit of storytelling I think," he laughs and limps towards the slammer.

Minho heard footsteps approaching and shook Ruby awake gently and they both stood watching as Newt's body appeared by the door and he sat down with a cheeky grin that put even Minho's to shame and Ruby wondered what was going on. "Newt what the shuck is happenin? Why are me and Ruby in the slammer. We ain't done nuthin!" he snapped and tried to rattle the bars to get out but it was pointless he knew that. "That's the problem," Newt sighed, "You two have done nothing," he added and Minho looked confused. Newt pulled out a small notepad from behind his back and Minho visibly paled. Newt had his runners pad. Minho's eyes flickered nervously to Ruby then back to Newt narrowing slightly. "You wouldn't dare," he spoke through clenched teeth and Ruby looked confused. "Min, its only your runners notes," she said completely oblivious to the true contents of his notes.

Newt flipped the cover over and cleared his throat before he began to read, "God Ruby is so shuckin hot. How am I expected to map the maze when she's running through my mind all day? I know its wrong but sometimes, I deliberately get injured just so she can fix me up," Newt paused looking at Minho's bright red face and Ruby's shocked expression. "Shall I continue?" he asked and flipped through a few pages before stopping, "Oh here's a good one," he licks his lips and continues, "Ruby was beautiful and flawless today like always. Shuck I've fallen in love with my best friend," Newt stops and looks at Minho's who's face now burned as red as a tomato and he looked embarrassed at himself as he opens and closes his mouth but no words come out. Minho was actually speechless. Newt smiles and stands, if that doesn't get them together then nothing will, he thought to himself as he walked away.

Ruby looks at Minho, her cheeks are tinged red and she's smiling because Minho loved her back. "Ruby I-I-" he stammers and she smiles. "Did you really write all of that?" she asks quietly and Minho drops his gaze to the floor in shame. "Might've," he mumbles but Ruby hears him clearly. "Oh Minho, and I thought runners are meant to be smart, but you really don't see it do you?" Ruby asks as she walks forwards slowly enlacing her small hand in his large one. Minho looks down at their intertwined hands and smiles. "I love you Min," she clears the air and kisses him. Taken by surprise Minho hesitates and Ruby notices as she pulls away. "Its called a kiss Min," she smiles and kisses him again, this time he kisses her back.

Minho gained a little more confidence as he kissed Ruby's jaw and neck and slid her shirt over her head and she covered herself up in shame as she wasn't curvy and she was shy and exposed. Minho moved her hands away kissing her knuckles. "Don't hide yourself from me, you're shuckin beautiful," Minho whispered and Ruby blushed. Minho stripped his shirt and backed Ruby against the wall and carried on kissing her neck marking her as his whilst grinding their hips together and they panted and moaned wanting more but at the same time were perfectly content as they were.

Newt walked past the slammer and stopped having heard panting and moaning. Newt's eyes widened he hastily limped off. "Alby get the key to the slammer! The plan worked a little too well" They're tainting the bloody slammer room!" Alby smirked and followed Newt to the slammer with they keys jangling in his pocket. "Having fun?" Alby called out and both Ruby and Minho sprung apart and Minho used his body to shield Ruby from view and slowly handed her shirt back. "I-er-we," Ruby stuttered blushing and Alby opened up the slammer door letting Minho and Ruby climb out. "Minho where's your bloody shirt?" Newt asked.

Minho looked at Ruby and grinned. "On the floor," he mumbled. "I take it the plan worked then, all is good?" Ben whistled as he walked over with Gally and seeing that Minho had no shirt on and that Ruby's hair was messy and her lips were swollen. "Plan?" Minho asked looking between the four boys. "Slim it Ben! They weren't suppose to know about the plan. Slinthead!" Gally muttered. "You two were so sweet it was sickening and we were fed up of the tension between you both so we did something about it," Alby explained.

Minho and Ruby exchanged glances and they nodded. Alby, Newt, Gally and Ben's eyes widened and they all scattered running in different directions. Minho kissed Ruby quickly and smirked, "As much as I would love to finish what we started I'm afraid we have to go and catch us some gladers," he laughed and they both ran after the group of boys together.


	21. Minho Imagine 2 Part 2

*Flashback*  
Ruby laughed catching up with Minho as they caught all of the gladers responsible for getting her and Minho together though she couldn't deny she couldn't be happier knowing her feelings were mutual with his.

Minho turned to her with his trademark smirk as he walked closer grabbing her by the hips and pulling her flush to him with a quick tug. Ruby blushes at the closeness of their bodies. "What shall we do now?" Minho asked cheekily as he hooked his thumbs in the belt loops of her jeans making her gasp.

Ruby`s head swam with a hundred different ways this could play out and stuttered shyly, "I h-have an i-idea.." she semi boldly intertwined her hand with Minho`s and raced off into the secluded are of the deadheads away from the other gladers.

Minho pinned her against a tree and started kissing her lightly, "I like this idea," he smirked against her skin as he slowly slipped his shirt over his head before fiddling with the buttons on hers and then he closed the gap between them once more.

Ruby moaned as the feeling of his warm toned body on her bare chest sent tingling volts of pleasure through her veins. She begun to get restless and fiddled with his belt and pants but paused having noticed that he had a large bulge in his pants and gulped nervously but was excited at the same time because she could finally show Minho just how much she really loved him.

Minho`s raspy chuckle made her look up at him questionably and he shook his head motioning for her to continue. Ruby bit her lip as she looked at how huge Minho was and very timidly stroked him. Minho gasped and Ruby retracted her hand instantly and Minho smiled weakly, "Please continue," he begged and Ruby smirked as she begun to tease him and he moaned in frustration before pulling her jeans and panties down.

"Enough teasing," he growled as he thrust into her and she squirmed trying to adjust for a moment and then bucked her hips at Minho letting him know to continue. Minho slowly thrust in and out picking up the pace rubbing circles into her hips as she guided him letting him know that she was close.

Ruby squealed as her vision exploded into white and she trembled coming down from her high, Minho continued to thrust into her sloppily and she knew he was almost done and she kissed him slowly and whispered into his ear seductively. "Let it go," she said while kissing his earlobe, Minho trembled and groaned before he let go with a shiver of pleasure coursing through his body before he slowly pulled out and collapsed pulling her on top of his body with a smile.  
*Flashback over*

Ruby knew something was wrong, she could feel it, she went to the med-Jack's to get some pain killers in the cupboard where Jeff usually kept the medicines, her hand brushed over something as she routed around and she quickly stopped in shock as the words leapt out at her from the box. "Tampons" the box read and Ruby paled, when was the last time she had needed to use them? She couldn't remember and her mind darted back to the night that she and Minho showed their love for one another. Ruby hit the floor with a thump as she passed out.

Ruby`s eyes slowly slipped open and she saw a worried Newt and Gally by her bedside but no Minho and she was ok with that because she couldn't face him yet she didn't know how. "You had us worried sick, Clint found you passed out on the floor of the hut!" Newt muttered as he wrapped her up in a hug.

Gally smiled slightly as he hugged her next. "But we're glad your okay. What happened?" He asked her and she hesitated looking up at their concerned faces. Ruby scratched the back of her neck awkwardly remembering what had caused her to pass out. "I think we need to talk, a meeting in the homestead?" She mumbled fidgeting with her fingers avoiding looking either boy in the eyes.

Newt sighed but go up anyway from her side. "I'll go get Alby, let him know there's a meeting for us keepers," he reached the door and Ruby paled again, "No!" She shouted a little louder than intended and then quietness to a whisper, " I only want you and Gally there," she added quickly and Gally helped her from the bed towards the homestead with Newt trailing behind, with a quick check they were alone Newt locked the door and turned to look at her expectantly.

Ruby paced the floor nervously not sure how to tell anyone of her fears and the thoughts that's clouded her mind. "If you continue to pace like that you'll wear holes in the bloody floor," Newt chuckled trying to diffuse the tense situation. Ruby sighed and stood still holding her breathe as she looked at Gally and Newt with tears in her eyes.

Gally was instantly by her side "What's wrong just tell us, are you hurt? Did Minho hurt you?" He asked rubbing her arms comfortingly as she sobbed in his arms before wiping her tears. "I`m pregnant" she blurted and then the room grew silent and with a quick peek she saw both boys wearing the same shocked expressions of disbelief.

Gally`s arms left her instantly and his face showed only anger as he gritted his teeth, "I`m gonna kill that shuckface," he muttered clenching his fist. Newt was the first to wrap her up in a hug, "Just what we bloody need is some baby gladers," Newt sighed "I`m going to help you okay?" Ruby nodded against his shoulder, "Thanks Newt," she whispered and looked at Gally who still hadn't moved from his spot.

Gally sighed and hugged you, "I`'ll keep you both safe, it just takes some getting some getting used to, I`m still gonna kill that shank though!" He muttered and Ruby shook her head, "Gally you can't, Minho doesn't know yet, only you and Newt know," Newt rubbed his face his frustration, "Bloody great, another secret, what are you going to do when it comes or Minho finds out? You can hardly shout bloody surprise and hope he`s happy for you both!" Ruby sighed, "I know I just can't, not yet, give me time." Newt and Gally nodded as they all left the homestead. "Come on, Alby should be with Minho getting the Greenie and the supplies out right now," Gally held her hand lightly as Newt stood to her other side protectively as they had promised.

Minho looked up from a box that he was carrying and glared at Ruby? Ruby looked confused at him as he dragged her away letting Alby, Newt and Gally deal with the Greenie of the month. Minho lead Ruby to the map room and he slammed the box on the table before he looked at her with narrowed eyes. "Something you want to tell me?" He asked her quietly but she could tell he was angry.

Ruby shook her head confused and Minho snapped flinging the box open revealing its contents, "Really, then what the shuck are these?" He asked as he picked each item up and read the boxes, "Pregnancy test, pre-natal vitamins, maternity clothes? When we're you going to tell me?" He demanded and Ruby flinched.

Minho`s eyes softened as reality set in and he broke into a grin. "I`m sorry baby, I just I`m scared but excited you know, our own little baby gladers, we did that and I can't wait to meet him or her," he smiled hugging Ruby close and then kneeled down and brushed his hand against her small but rounded stomach with a large grin, "Hello baby, I'm your daddy and I'm going to take care of you," he got up from the floor and kissed Ruby with a smile as he stroked her cheek. "I know that your scared, I am too but I will make this work, I promise you," he kissed Ruby`s head and smiled in content.


	22. Minho Imagine 2 Part 3

Ruby smiled as she saw her favourite glader come running back from a day in the maze straight towards her. "Hey there beautiful," he smiled giving her a kiss before leaning down and kissing her now protruding stomach that carried their child, "And hello to you too baby," he smiled pressing a kiss to her stomach making her giggle and the baby kicked. "You can tell your son to stop kicking mummy like a soccer ball," she laughed and Minho furrowed his brows, "Son?" he asked and Ruby blushed. "With the amount of kicking he does i can picture him being a boy," she smiles dreamily as she rubbed her stomach. "Either that or its a girl that has her daddy's attitude and sass," she laughs and Minho smirks. "I will love you both either way," he goes for a hug but Ruby pushes him away crinkling her nose in disgust. "You stink, take a shower," she laughed and Minho winked. "Only if you join me," he added and ran away quickly to avoid the roll of bandages that were thrown at his head.

Ruby sat next to Minho that night at the bonfire trying to avoid the constant stares that the other gladers were giving her but she didnt mind, they were all protective of her ever since she and Minho came clean about her pregnancy and though they wouldnt admit it, they too were all excited as they jumped every time she winced as the baby kicked or her back hurt and it warmed her heart knowing that she had her own family surrounding her.

"Hey there baby one and two," Minho smiles handing his plate over to her but she pushes it away. "I'm okay," she insists, "You eat it," she orders and he sighs but nods. They both knew that supplies were little and they had to make do quite a lot so naturally Minho tended to worry about her quite often but she found it cute that she was his only weakness.

Ruby smiled and slowly get up from the ground with difficulty so Minho helped her up. "Where are you going?" he asked starting to fuss over her and Ruby laughed. "Geez Min, I'm tired. I'm gonna put this baby to bed," she waddled off and Minho sighed in happiness as he watched her go. "Dude, you are so bloody whipped," Newt shouted across the bonfire and Minho grumbled as his face turned all shades of red.

She couldnt explain it, she felt different today and it worried her. Ruby waddled as fast as her pregnant self allowed her to go before Minho left for another run in the maze for the day. Alby and Newt stood with him as they usually did before he left and she sighed in relief that he hadnt gone yet. Minho looked up at her and his face contorted into that of concern. "What are you doing up babe? You should be on bed rest!" he worried as he hugged her. "I dont think you should go Min, im getting a really bad feeling," she begged but Minho shrugged it off. "I always come back safe, you know why? Because I know you will be waiting at those doors for me," he smiled kissing her head before running off into the dark corridors of the maze.

"Ruby you shouldnt," Newt warned as she offered to help him in the gardens because being a med-jack meant that she didnt always have something to do unless a glader had been injured. "But Newt, I hate being on bed rest it sucks, im pregnant not dying!" she insisted as she pulled out some weeds. "Minho's gonna bloody kill me," he muttered as he sighed before getting back to work.

Ruby sat down for a short rest and gulped down some water, suddenly very thirsty and tired after the hard work had caught up to her. "What did I bloody tell you?" Newt scolded as she panted trying to catch her breathe. "Newt im fine stop fussin! I will go crazy if I dont do some shuckin work here!" she snapped and Newt sighed, "Dont make me get Gally! Bed, Now!" he ordered and Ruby mumbled profanities before storming away.

Ruby laid down in feeling a little better knowing that she had helped some even if she had been forced back to bed. It was quiet and she was bored while the others worked and Clint and Jeff got free rein to walk around, she sighed and fell asleep. Ruby smiled as she dreamt and was away from it all in her dreams, she still had her family with Minho the only difference was they had an actual house and family and the glade didn't exist. Ruby shot awake with a start crying as she realised it was just a dream but smiled because she still had Minho and their baby.

Ruby got up from her bed and started to walk about but paused as she felt something trickle down her legs and looked to see a huge damp patch form in her trousers. Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening and she screamed. "Newt. Gally!" she shouted as she hunched over in pain. She wasn't ready, Minho was still out in the maze, this couldn't be happening. But it was. Ruby screamed in pain and the door swung open hitting the wall as Gally and Newt appeared in the room followed by Clint and Jeff and they quickly helped her onto the bed.

"I want Minho here, I cant do this without him. I have to wait," she resisted as Clint and Jeff tried to push her back onto the bed. Newt and Gally hold one of your hands each and soothe you. "It cant wait, this baby is coming now!" Jeff said softly as he rushed around getting blankets and water to prepare for the birth. Ruby's screams echo off the walls as pain wracks her whole body and the gladers stop and listen knowing what was happening. "I shuckin hate Minho!" she screamed as a contraction hit and Clint observed her, "It looks like you're almost ready to start pushing," he smiled even though Ruby was glaring holes in his forehead.

Ruby screams throwing her head back and squeezing Newts hand a little too tight. "Easy love, I know it hurts but your gonna break my bloody hand - " he cuts himself off when Ruby glares at him "Ok, never mind carry on your doing great," he gulps as he holds a wet rag to her forehead. Jeff looks at Ruby, "Its time you have to start pushing," he orders and Ruby huffs, "Ya think?" she snaps and sighs, "I wanted Minho here for the birth, this wasn't how it was planned," she cries as she slowly sits upright and starts pushing. "Three, Two, One..." Clint counted and Ruby breathed out as the contraction ended and she tried to catch her breathe.

"The head is crowning!" Clint announces and Ruby sighs getting ready to push again. "Three, Two, One...Push!" Jeff encourages and Ruby screams as she struggles to push, she collapses back into the bed and cries. "I cant do it," she looks at Gally with tears in her eyes and it hurts him seeing his friend in so much pain, "Will you do it for me?" she asked weakly and Gally shook his head, "Only you can do this Ruby, you can do it, c'mon that's your little baby wanting to come out and meet his or her parents," he smiles as he brushes her damp hair from her sweaty forehead.

After several hours of shouting, screaming and profanities later, there is silence upon the glade and both Newt and Gally leave the homestead with huge smiles upon their faces as they whisper to Alby what had happened. Minho came back from the maze and his heart dropped when he saw Ruby was nowhere to be found and jogs up to Newt and Gally. "Where's Ruby?" he asked. "Med-jacks," they sing-song and Minho's eyes widen as he rushes over with his intentions of going to the map room forgotten as he runs up the stairs into the room and sees Ruby asleep.

Minho looks around before noticing a small makeshift cot in the corner of the room and smiles before going over to see his child but stops and looks incredibly confused. "What the shuck?" he muttered and Ruby stirred before waking up and pouting seeing Minho by the cot. "You ruined the surprise," she mumbled and smiled as she walked over picking up her baby boy and baby girl before handing the girl to Minho. "It wasn't till I was bloody giving birth that Clint and Jeff realised there was twins in there," she muttered.

Minho grins like he just got told the best thing ever and hugs Ruby close making sure not to squish either baby. Ruby smiles and then playfully glares at him, "For the record, we are never doing this again!" she laughs, "Even though it was worth every moment," she leans into Minho's shoulder as they coo over the babies in their arms. "Aww that's so bloody adorable I think I'm going to vomit," Newt said from the doorway and ducked avoiding the baby bottle that came hurtling towards his head. "Way to ruin the moment Newt," Ruby mumbled as she slapped the back of his head. Ruby looked at Minho with a smile, "Have you thought of any names?" she asked softly and Minho shook his head. "Well its a good thing I have, I was thinking Allison Maya and Grayson Rowan," she tested and Minho smiled, "They're perfect," he looked down at the two sleeping babies that were identical, they had his dark hair but her eyes and pale skin and he wondered, how the shuck something so small, so perfect could have come from him.


	23. Minho Imagine 3

Eclipse, the name lingered in her mind, the only memory she had of her life before and she didn't understand what was happening. She glanced down at herself only just having noticed exactly how small she was, she must be quite young or something she realised. A loud bang sent her sprawling across the metal cage floor and she screamed in fright and watched as something fell from her pocket and picked it up clutching it in her hand and was about to open it up to read it when the ceiling opened above her and the light blinded her making her cower into the corner of the lift that held her.

"Its just a little girl," a voice whispered in disbelief as he craned his neck in to get a better look. She had black hair and tan skin and she seemed to be shaking slightly, "Minho, get your shank ass here, I think you will want to see this," a boy hollered and the girl was confused, "What is a shank? And who is Minho?" she asked as she slowly walked forwards seeing the owner of the voice was a tall boy with freckled face and green eyes with a buzzcut style of hair. Who Eclipse guessed was Minho soon appeared at the entrance to the lift peering in curiously and he seemed to be confused. "What the shuck is this?" he asked with a slight disbelief in his tone making Eclipse shake in terror once more as she hid.

"Slim it Minho, you're scaring the bloody girl," a blonde boy snapped, and Eclipse detected a hint of an accent there. The blonde boy jumped down and held his hands up in surrender showing that he had no intention of harming her in anyway as he held one of his hands out slowly so as not to scare her. "Name's Newt Greenie, can you remember your name?" he asked. Eclipse nodded, her hair bouncing on her shoulders as she slowly slipped her small hand into his, "My name is Eclipse," she whispered and then remembered about the note she still held and quickly unfurled it and handed it over, "I found this in my pocket when I woke up," she whispered before she turned and heaved herself up out of the box slowly using the gaps in the metal fencing as leverage. She soon reached the top and stood up but felt small in the presence of so many boys that were all taller than her making her feel like she was surrounded by giants.

Minho looked at Eclipse with narrowed eyes, he was curious, this girl looked exactly like him but the female version and he felt the need to protect her for reasons unknown, he stepped forwards and was about to open his mouth to ask some questions before Newt's holler cut him off, he spun around to see Newt standing inches away with wide eyes and in his hand was a sheet of paper, a note he realised, "What does it say?" he asked and Newt didn't answer so he snatched the note to have a look for himself.

Minho's eyes skimmed the note where four simple words rested and he kept thinking maybe if he stared at it over and over again that the words would change though they never did, the creators weren't messing with him. This was real, he had family here with him now. 'Meet Eclipse, Minho's sister' it read, Minho dropped the note and walked over before wrapping Eclipse into a large hug which startled her at first but her small hands found their way around his torso and she smiled feeling safe in his arms.

Eclipse looked up with a smile seeing Nick standing behind her where she trained to run, over her short time here in the Glade, many of the Gladers felt the need to protect her and she made many friends, Gally even surprised the Gladers by showing an interest in Eclipse and becoming her friend also. "Hey Nick, is everything ok?" she asked but got no answer, she then narrowed her eyes having seen something was definitely off about Nick and her jaw opened in shock and realisation seeing the bulging veins on his arms and his dark, almost black eyes, the pupils were evading his entire iris and to the point where you couldn't tell what his previous eye colour had once been. She backed up slowly with concern, she of course knew what this means, she had seen it once before despite Alby and Minho's protests that she was too young to witness such a horrible thing, she had seen Gally go through the changing. "Nick, please let me take you to Clint and Jeff, they can help you," she whispered with her arms outstretched in slight fear in front of her.

Nick still stayed silent just eyeing her but he didn't have that usual spark of happiness and joyous aura surrounding him and quite frankly, Eclipse was scared of him right now. He battled with his mind, he was in a terrible state and didn't want to hurt his friend, Minho's little sister but something was compelling him to do just that and without a second thought he lunged for where Eclipse stood knocking her to the floor, even her pained screams didn't stop him from hurting her, he himself was screaming inside because the old him would never hurt a fly but he had limited control over his own limbs and movement as he moved his arms towards her throat and started to slowly cut off all her oxygen supply.

Eclipse's eyes widened as she screamed and gasped for air, her little hands clawing at Nick's strong ones, she was only young so her attempts at getting him to let her go were feeble and weak. "Nick, please, this isn't you," she whispered in between trying to suck in sharp breathes but it was difficult with his hands at her throat. Tears leaked into her vision as she cried unable to fight much longer as her willpower to battle and fight against him waned thin. She stopped fighting as her eyes clouded and she could feel tiredness washing over her before realising that the weight that was once pinning her to the floor had disappeared and coughed sucking in a large breathe of air as her eyes cleared and she saw Nick knocked out cold on the floor with Minho towering over her holding out his hand for her to take.

Eclipse stuck her hand out shakily towards Minho and took it lightly trying to stand but soon her legs gave out and she passed out. Minho's own eyes widen as he picks her small fragile and pale body into his arms before making his way to the med-jacks and laying her down gently. He could only hope that she would be ok and would wake soon. He took care of Nick setting him down still out cold in the slammer until the other keepers could decide what to do with him, though he himself knew that even though Nick was their former leader, this wasn't to be taken lightly, he had only gone and harmed one of the youngest and smallest not to mention the only female in the Glade breaking his own rule of never harming another Glader, he had to be punished. As he shut and locked the slammer door Minho quickly sprinted back towards the med-jacks hut, all intentions of going to the Map Room forgotten.

Eclipse woke up to the feeling of someone squeezing her hand and could hear muffled sobs and she turned her head sideways to see Minho sat by her side and his eyes brightened instantly as he stopped sobbing and hugged her gently, "I thought I had lost you," he whispered whilst his voice was still slightly shaky, he hadn't left her side for two days straight whilst she was out cold and words couldn't describe how happy he was that she was safe and had woken up. "What happened?" Eclipse asked as she rubbed her head in confusion because she couldn't remember a thing. Last thing she recalled was training out in the deadheads to become a runner, despite everyone protesting that she shouldn't risk her life and should pick a more safer occupation in the Glade but she wouldn't hear of it.

Minho sighed, "Nick got stung and he didn't react well to it, I found you on the ground with him towering over you as he attacked, I had to knock him out to get him off you," he whispered because he had not only lost a friend who would be banished later this evening but he nearly lost his little sister who he swore to protect with his life. Eclipse bit her lip, "Whats going to happen to him now?" she whispers but had a feeling she didn't want to know because she respected the rules and couldn't imagine the horror that awaits any Glader that dared break any rule.

Minho shook his head, "He broke the rules, he will be banished for this," he explained and Eclipse shook and whimpered, banished...the Nick she knew wouldn't hurt a fly and she couldn't help but think that it was somehow her fault as she clung to Minho and cried. "Does he have to go? He didn't do it, it wasn't his fault," she pleaded with teary eyes looking into Minho's deep brown eyes. Minho found himself unable to look away, his resistance was crumbling inside, he hated seeing her hurting but he knew that it was for the best, Nick was dangerous and couldn't be trusted. He shakes his head at long last, "The keepers have already decided, he will be banished at sundown," he said solemnly.

Eclipse's fragile heart broke in two as she shook her head as his words processed in her mind, and she fell to the ground sobbing, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Its all my fault," she whispered burying her head into her knees whilst curling up into herself. Minho instantly sat down by her side pulling her to him whilst stroking her hair softly whispering soothing words into her ears, "Its not your fault, Nick wasn't well and now he has to go," he whispered and heard the screams of Nick who must have just been pushed out into the maze and he attempted to cover Eclipse's ears quickly to drown out the noise so she wouldn't have to hear Nick's pained screams.

Eclipse shook in his arms, despite his attempt to block out the horrible screams of her former friend she could still hear it all. She shook even harder in his arms as the tears fell more freely now, "Make it stop!" she begged trying to cover her own ears more tightly to block out the noise, "Please make it stop," she whispered as she leaned into him and his arms gripped her more protectively now. "I cant Eclipse, it will all be over soon," he whispered. After a few moments Eclipse heard one final scream before a loud thud rang out in the Glade and she knew it was over, Nick was gone and he wouldn't be coming back. She cried herself to sleep in Minho's arms and he never left her side.


	24. Just A Little Reminder

Just a little reminder, that I am open to requests. If you PM mean with any imagine requests you want me to do I will take it into consideration, based on whether or not I like the idea. I am not very comfortable with smut imagines but I will give them a shot for you lovely readers :) 


	25. Minho Imagine 4

Requested by thiraaziz

Name: Violet Age: 16 Looks: bluish-black average-length hair, dark almond colored eyes, quite tall for a girl, light olive skintone

"Winston, you take one more step closer or open your shuckin mouth to say another bloody word, then the pigs wont be the only things I will be slicing today," Violet warned as she tried to focus on her work but the constant flirtation coming from Winston was beginning to annoy her. "Aww come on Vi," he whined like a child. Violet had had enough and had to restrain herself from throwing her slicers knife at Winston, instead dropping it to the ground with a clatter and walking off with a final glare sent in his direction as she left through the door.

Violet went to the only person she trusted not to flirt with her and found the familiar head of brown curls bouncing about by the kitchens and she chuckled to herself with a smile as she walked over and ruffled his hair. "Hey Chuckie, hungry again?" she giggled and Chuck blushed nodding. "I'll sit with you," she smiled leading the young boy to one of the bench tables. She played with her fingers as Chuck devoured his food before offering him a hand. "Want to walk with me Chuck?" she grinned as Chuck nodded eagerly.

When the boys got too much for her to bear with their whistles and crude remarks she liked to walk around with Chuck so it became a favourite past time of hers. The wind whipping through her hair and the silence was bliss. Violet wouldnt utter a word and neither would Chuck as they would both be in their own little worlds whilst they walked alongside each other.

Violet smiled slightly as her mind wandered to one specific glader with buff arms and dark hair that looked so soft she wished she ould run her hands through it and kiss his soft lips, and it bugged her because she didnt even know where these thoughts were coming from, they were so random popping up in her mind at any given moment. She hadnt taken notice to where she was walking until Chuck's small hand rested on her arm to stop her and she blinked realising she was about two steps away from entering the maze. Shuck it, she cursed mentally, all her irrational thoughts about Minho seemed to be leading her to him unintentionally. "Sorry Chuckie, I kind of zoned out there," she smiled letting the young boy drag her away quickly.

"Violet!" a boy hollered and she shook her arm free from Chuck's grip as she turned around to see who was calling and saw Newt approaching her. She mentally rolled her eyes with a groan. She folded her arms with a stern face, "Whaddya want Newt?" she spoke coldly. The last time she saw Newt he had attempted to kiss her which got him a harsh slap to the face. It had made her blood boil, she had thought him a friend until then.

"I'm bloody sorry ok?" Newt sighed and Chuck took that as his cue to leave as he tottered off as fast as his little legs could carry him. Violet rolled her eyes. "Why would you do that? You know I like Minho," she ranted and Newt saw movement from behind Violet and his eyes met Minho's as the runner stood quietly only metres away from him and Violet. Newt's eyes widened, it seemed Violet hadnt yet noticed so he tried to get her to quieten down by placing a hand over her mouth.

"Dont shush me," Violet snapped slapping Newt's hand away that had found its way to her mouth with a frown. "You were my best friend Newt and I thought you knew that," she shook her head in disappointment and turned around to leave but found herself face to face with Minho and gulped nervously. "How much of that did you hear?" she whispered and Minho chuckled. "So you like me huh?" he teased wiggling his eyebrows and making kissy faces at her and Violet fought the urge to just kiss him and instead smirked, "Now thats a load of klunk, what gave you that idea?" she laughed walking off.

"Girls," Minho huffed crossing his rather large and buff arms across his chest with a raised brow watching Violet walk away. "She looks good walking away from you," Newt taunted elbowing Minho's side with a lopsided grin. "Whatever shuckface," Minho grumbled, "I'm surprised she didnt beat your shank ass," he chukled to himself before following the direciton in which Violet had headed.

"You just cant stay away can you," Violet smiled looking at the doorway from where she worked to see Minho there. "Nope," he smirked from where he stood with his arms folded watching her. Violet got up from where she was kneeling preparing to slice a pig, she had given up trying to work, knowing Minho was here was somewhat distracting so she walked over to him with a smile leaving just inches between them.

"Something you want Minho?" she whispered searching his eyes. Minho gulped nervously as his gaze flickered down to her lips briefly, "You," was all he said before he connected their lips instantly. Violet was blown away by the intensity of the kiss and soon pulled away with a smile and a twinkle in her eye, "Good that," she whispered and then she kissed him again. 


	26. Daniel Sharman Imagine 1 (SMUT)

Chelsea didn't know what to do, Daniel had asked her to go with him to the dinner he was having with the rest of the Teen Wolf cast and she had reluctantly agreed even though she was so nervous knowing she would be in the presence of all of his famous friends, which will be a little overwhelming for her. Daniel tried to reassure her that they would lover her just fine, but she cant help but feel out of their little loop as they chatted away and laughed whilst Chelsea picked at her nails with a bored sigh. So much for the warm welcome she was hoping for. Even Daniel hadn't taken the time to talk to her.

A thought popped into her head suddenly making her smirk to herself, this was bound to get his attention. She leaned into him and played with his curls tugging lightly, knowing full well, that he liked it when she played with his hair. She twirled it around her finger whilst her other hand ran down his arms, rubbing up and down lightly. Daniel looked at her with twinkling eyes, full of mischief and he eyed her with a grin, "What are you doing?" he whispered quietly when the other cast members were busy talking amongst themselves. The hand that rested on his arm moved lower and lower with each passing moment until it rested on his clothed crotch and she squeezed it lightly. Daniel bit his lip to hold back the moan that was threatening to slip, it would be real awkward if it did, with his friends surrounding him it would be hard to pass off as a cough. Chelsea smirked and slipped her hand into his jeans and boxers stroking him softly but never met his eyes, oh no, she pretended to be interested in what Crystal and Dylan were talking about. Daniel grunted, even though his mind screamed he should stop her there, he didn't want to as he sunk slightly lower in the seat covering his reddened face with his hands.

"You ok Daniel, you are redder than a tomato," Holland commented looking at him in concern. Daniel nodded quickly, "Yeah, im fine its just hot in here-" he hissed lowly when Chelsea's hand slipped further into his boxers and her thumb slipped over the tip making him whimper silently not wanting to alert his friends as to what was happening. Satisfied Chelsea pulled her hand away and wiped it with a napkin and turned to Colton who had sparked up a conversation with her in which she gladly returned, knowing she was beginning to piss Daniel off with her blatant teasing as she could feel his eyes boring holes into the back of her head as she ignored him. Daniel squirmed in his seat, she had made it slightly uncomfortable for him to be sitting here so freely, he was certain that if he dared utter a word towards his fellow teen wolf co-stars that it would come out as a squeak. His hand started to trail down her thigh lightly under the table, he wanted her, he wanted her so bad, the way her tongue peaked out as she concentrated on what Colton was saying whilst she played with her hair and she stared right at him as she bit into her sausage with a harsh snap, she knew what she was doing, he gulped when he saw that and snapped dragging her from the table with a quick apology sent towards his friends.

He couldn't bear the teasing anymore. He longed for her lips on his, her gentle touch and in eagerness he had locked themselves in the bathroom stall before pinning her against it kissing her roughly. Chelsea smirked, she anticipated this from Daniel, he had given in and she savoured every moment that his hips ground against hers while her hands fisted into his hair tugging lightly as his lips latched onto her neck sucking and working on marking her as his. His hardness pressed against her and she groaned in delight as her hand slipped down fiddling with the belt while he continued to kiss her neck, he stopped suddenly once Chelsea's hand came into contact with his erect dick and he moaned out rather loudly so he had to muffle his grunts and moans with his hands. Chelsea removed herself from Daniel's arms and kneeled down so she was eye level with his pants before she undid the zipper and tugged them down harshly along with his boxers and his dick sprang up to greet her happily. Daniel bit his lip as the harsh air rushed in onto his cock.

Chelsea wanted to test her boundaries as she leans in and plants a light kiss on the tip whilst stroking the length with her finger. The whimper that came from Daniel's mouth was light and feathery sending a shiver down her spine and she smiled before grabbing his base and massaging it rubbing circles into him as she tugs lightly but not enough to hurt him. The sounds he was making? Well he gave up trying to be quiet despite the fact they were in a public bathroom. Chelsea eyed his erect dick before opening her mouth and letting him lean into her as she hollowed her cheeks. She almost gagged as he thrusted into her mouth his hands on her head, guiding her on his dick hitting her gag reflex a few times. She continued to pump him on the parts she could not fit into her mouth and tugged lightly, eliciting rather loud moans from Daniel's mouth as he threw his head back in delight.

"Chels, I am close-" he grunted as he continued to thrust into her mouth harshly demanding more friction as his dick twitched ready to blow his load into her mouth. She didn't need for him to tell her that, she could feel it already. She shakes her head and takes him from her mouth, "Not yet," she warns as she leans forwards allowing more of him to slip into her mouth and holds the base of his dick cupping his balls which earned her a loud moan in return. Daniel started to whine her name, "Please," he begged, "Let me, let me - " he begged breathlessly as his hips stuttered and his lip was drawn between his teeth with his eyes clenched shut. Chelsea moaned sending vibrations along his length and that was all it took for Daniel to blow his load inside of her, the physical pleasure having reached its peak and pulled out of her mouth stuffing himself back inside his pants as he fell against the side of the cubicle panting breathlessly wiping sweat from his brow. "That was great, as always," he whispers helping her get ready as he slipped his pants back up and walked out with her on his arm but paused seeing the whole of his friends sitting there with knowing smirks. "Did you know," Holland began, "That these are public bathrooms?" Crystal finished raising a brow. Chelsea blushed hiding behind Daniel who awkwardly scratched his neck. "She started it," he muttered sitting down pulling her into his lap. 


	27. Daryl Imagine 1

Mistake hid by some shelving crouched low whilst she picked at the supplies stuffing them in her bag, she needed to tide herself over whilst the walkers were pounding on the door. She reached for one of the higher shelves but froze, she could hear the door handle being shaken, she knew for sure that walkers definitely couldn't do that. THUMP. Mistake peeked between the shelves to see two men, one armed with a crossbow as he scouted the area whilst the other was dressed in a Sheriffs outfit complete with the hat and gun as he provided back up. She climbed down quietly and tried to slip away but cursed as her foot hit something that had fallen from the shelf she raided. "Hold it right there missy!" she heard behind her and felt something pressed against the back of her head and gulped nervously, "Turn around," the man ordered and she did, ever so slowly to look at the man. He had crystal blue eyes that were narrowed dangerously so as he looked over her for any bite marks, his hair long and filthy that hung to his shoulders and his arms buff as they held the crossbow point blanc at her face. "Human," he grunted in disbelief and Mistake rolled her eyes putting her hands on her hips, "What were you expecting, a walker that can eat and climb? I think not," she smirked crossing her arms.

Daryl grunted in response, his crossbow never wavering from her face as he bellowed, "Rick get your ass over here!" Mistake realised this man must be talking to the other man that came with him, sure enough "Rick" came around the corner with his gun raised and brows raised in curiosity. He soon paused staring at Mistake as though she were an alien and looked at the man with the crossbow, "Put the crossbow down Daryl," he ordered and the man grunted reluctantly lowering his weapon before turning tail and checking the rest of the area to make sure it was walker free. Rick turned to look at Mistake, "Do you have a group?" he asked holding his hands out in defence pocketing his own gun so she wouldn't feel threatened. Mistake shook her head, tears threatening to spill as she thought of what had happened to those that had taken her in, torn apart and killed by both walkers and some other group that sought out supplies and taken theirs. Rick sighed shaking his head, "You can come with us, but I have three questions. 1. How many walkers have you killed? 2. How many people have you killed? Why?" he then turned silent looking at Mistake for answers.

Mistake froze, her mind whirled and tears slipped out silently as she stared at the floor, "I have killed many walkers and I er-" she took a deep breath and let out a small sob, "I had to kill two people - one got bit and the other was a bandit that tried to kill me like he did my group," she whispered. Rick felt a little bad for her as he saw her tears, "We have food and shelter, come with us!" he announced with a small smile making its way to his lips. Mistake nodded, the thought of not being alone any longer appealed to her. "Daryl!" Rick shouted taking Mistake's arm gently, "The girl is coming with us," he announced, Daryl rounded the corner with a scowl etched on his face and dark menacing eyes. He shrugs his shoulders as if he couldn't care less and walked out climbing onto his motorcycle waiting for Rick and the New girl to follow behind in their pick up truck that Rick had hotwired and broken into.

As soon as they arrived back at their shelter, Mistake took a minute to look around with wide eyes noticing that most of the people were children or teenagers with few adults in between, she couldn't believe how normal it looked as they talked or worked on guarding the fences, it was almost as if they took no notice of what was happening around them as they built a life for themselves. Mistake was led to a small room which soon filled up with who she guessed to be the people in charge and they all smiled warmly at her apart from Daryl who watched her with narrowed eyes from the back of the group. Rick patted her shoulder lightly and turned to the group, "Meet our newest group member..." he trailed off realising he had never gotten the girls name and looked at her expectantly. Mistake was a little uncomfortable under everybody's stare but swallowed her fear and whispered, "Mistake," and then went silent again playing with her fingers. She briefly heard them discuss whether she would go on runs with Glenn and Daryl, be on guard with Therese and Lauren or look after the children with Beth and Carol. She paid hardly any attention before a shout rang out in the room and she looked up to see it had been Daryl who had shouted in protest to her being a supplies runner before storming out the room swinging the door open in his anger as he left the rest of them in shock at his sudden departure.

It was a few days later and Mistake strung up her bag, completely empty, ready for anything they could scavenge from town when they got there as she climbed into the back of the truck, liking the way the wind whipped at her hair as the truck roared onward. She didn't notice that Daryl was watching her every action, though he wouldn't admit it, he was entranced by her beauty and boldness, how she wouldn't take crap from anybody and still had cute little traits, like how she would be loyal to her friends until the end, or the time she saved his sorry ass from a stray walker just the day before and though he shrugged it off, he couldn't help but admire her ability to defend herself, she weren't no sissy when it came down to it, and he was transfixed and taken by her. Glenn had hit him at one point to get him to focus on the task at hand before a smirk found its way to his lips, "So Mistake huh?" he laughed nudging Daryl lightly in a joking manner.

Daryl had barely said two words to Mistake since she had joined the group three days ago, and she had saved his life yesterday, and he was beginning to bug her as he stormed ahead of her into the shop to make sure they were alone before calling Glenn and Mistake inside to start getting supplies. Mistake walked to the back of the store and started to silently pack her bag full of medicines and clothes that could be useful for Judith and the other children, she heard a noise to her right and furrowed her brows, "Daryl? Glenn?" she whispered urgently in slight fear as she edged closer leaving her bag on the floor walking forwards with her gun and knife raised. She opened up the door and froze in horror, a group of about five walkers stood over the remains of some poor soul who's blood sprayed the walls of the small janitors room while his body lay in pieces, she gagged and went to close the door before any of them noticed her but it was too late. One of them must have seen movement as it raised her head to look at her. It let out a long low moan as it rose from its kneeling position, alerting the others to the girl in the doorway and they all soon followed.

Mistake ran around the back but soon found her path cut off by stacks of boxes that reached the ceiling, obviously the owners that once owned the shop had never gotten around to emptying them. She panicked her eyes widened and she turned to look at teh advancing crowd and felt the familiar tug of her chest as panic set in and she crouched on the floor with her head in her hands with heavy breaths escaping her lips as she struggled for air to reach her lungs. She sat there rocking back and forth with her eyes closed waiting for death but after about five minutes she heard some grunts and then a hand clamped down on her shoulder making her scream out in alarm. "Whoa there doll-face, I ain't gonna eat ya!" Daryl exclaimed as he withdrew his hand instantly.

Mistake took the hand that he reached out to her and took it wearily, "I thought you hated me," she whispered. Daryl paused and thought about it long and hard, "There's a thin line between love and hate," he responded and Mistake froze, she couldn't have heard that right, but yet she saw a side of Daryl that nobody else had, his eyes had softened and he was gentle helping her up, the Daryl everyone else knew was neither of those things. She hesitated and hugged him gently, "Thanks for not letting them eat me," she smiled slightly still shaking and she felt Daryl tense before his arms found their way around her waist and her whispered softly, "I couldn't let the only person I care about in this damned place die on me," he whispered with his slight cocky demeanour escaping with his comment. Mistake rolled her eyes and laughed slightly, "Is Daryl Dixon turning soft?" she teased and Daryl shook his head letting go with his walls going back up instantly, just for show of course as Glenn rounded the corner and eyed them both curiously. "Will you two lovebirds quit the chatter and lets get out of here before the walkers attack." he adds before escaping through the front door, Daryl coughed awkwardly looking at Mistake's lips and kissed her quickly letting out a small chuckle of victory before he darted away leaving Mistake to follow silently with a small smile on her lips. 


	28. Draco Imagine 1 (SMUT)

Draco watched from the distance down the hallway where Mikaela swoons over the Hufflepuff boy Cedric with eyes full of fire and fury as Mikaela laughs and smiles then blushed when Cedric kissed her cheek walking over past where Draco stood with a grin on his face. Draco had the sudden urge to curse Cedric as he passed by but thought better of it as he saw how happy Mikaela was. He couldn't hurt her, no matter how much he might want her to himself and himself only. Draco looked up hearing approaching footsteps and seeing her walking towards him, her blonde hair swaying as she went, her blue eyes twinkling with happiness and mischief, despite the fact that his every instinct screamed at him to stay and talk to her and ask her to the Yule Ball he took one last look before walking away down the corridors leaving her in the dust.

Mikaela saw Draco stood there and a grin found its way to her lips and she was about to go to him before Cedric stopped her. "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?" he blurted out and Mikaela's eyes widened, sure he was nice and all, but she knew how much Cho liked Cedric and couldn't do that to her. "I'm sorry Cedric, I have a date," she lied and then directed her gaze to Cho, "But I know Cho would love to go with you," she smiled politely and Cedric nodded kissing her cheek before walking off with a smile to ask Cho. Mikaela didn't have a date, and a part of her hoped that Draco would ask her, she noticed how he always stared at her, but only because she always stared right back. She saw him watching her and made her way over to talk now with no disruptions only Draco looked at her with a blank expression before turning tail and walking off. She couldn't understand what she had done wrong and her heart broke a little but she held her head high as she walked away without another thought to find Hermoine and Luna.

Mikaela frowned seeing Hermoine and Luna had their own dates already leaving her on her lonesome as she walked into the Yule Ball being held in the Great Hall. Even Draco had a date with Pansy Parkinson of course, who looked delighted as she danced even though Draco looked miserable and his eyes flitted about as though searching for someone that wasn't there, a part of her hoped he was searching for her but his eyes landed on a girl across the hall making jealousy bubble in her stomach. She found a hand being thrust in her face as she sat by herself and looked up to see Harry standing there with a sheepish grin, she smiled and took his hand, at least she wasn't the only one who didn't have a date.

As she danced and laughed with Harry, she took no notice of the glares that Harry was getting from Draco, she was unaware of his feelings towards her as he were to hers towards him. Pansy had long since left Draco to sulk by himself seeing Mikaela, his Ravenclaw Queen dance with the Potter boy. He made his way to the drinks where someone had spiked the pumpkin juice with Firewhisky and began to drink mercilessly to the point of no return as his eyes glossed over and he watched Harry and Mikaela through clouded vision as he stormed over towards them suddenly very sober, "Mind if I cut in," he asked but didn't wait for a response as he took her hand and dragged her away from Harry. "Draco, what is your problem?" Mikaela asked tugging her hand away as she followed him through the halls demanding a real answer. He was acting rather peculiar and it annoyed her to an extent.

Draco soon stopped his quick strides, "My problem? My problem is you!" he snapped and Mikaela froze in utter confusion, "M-me?" she stuttered and Draco nodded. "I love you so bloody much! Seeing you with Potter or laughing with Diggory made me jealous ok? Yes, I got jealous big deal!" he huffed seeing Mikaela's dumbfounded expression. She was silent for what seemed like hours before she finally looked up at him and smiled, "I feel the same way too, Draco, always have," she admitted. Draco's drunken mind was what led them to where they were now as they rushed into the Room of Requirement in hushed whispers and small bursts of laughter.

"You're mine," he growled out as he pinned her onto the bed that had presented itself in the room, he looked down at her with a smile, never before had he seen someone so perfect, so beautiful before, he leaned up to her lips kissing her softly. She was his weakness, his everything and as he kissed her, nothing else mattered, nobody else existed and he got lost in the beauty and intenseness of the kiss as his hands found their way to the back of her dress slipping the zip down slowly, waiting for her signal to stop if she wasn't comfortable, however when none came he took that as an invitation to continue. Mikaela blushed bright red under his loving and lusty stare as his eyes scanned her body and she bit her lip, "Too many layers Draco," she whispers as her hands found their way to his shirt. Draco stopped her and took his shirt and pants off swiftly in their new found desperation to get closer to one another.

Draco pulled Mikaela to him and moved his sweet kisses to her neck as he grinded against her, her moans of delight were music to his ears and he knew he must be doing something right before she soon moaned out his name and pleaded with him, "Draco - please," she begged tilting her head, her long blonde locks hitting the bed and her eyes fluttered closed in bliss. Draco obliged, maybe a little too eagerly, but he didn't care, before him lay the girl he loved and he wasn't going to waste any time he may have with her as he removed her pants gently along with his own before lining himself up at her entrance and sliding in with a low groan.

His head fit into the crook of her neck as he got used to the feeling of her tightness wrapped around him, it was something he had never before experienced and yet he couldn't imagine why, it felt so good and he pressed small feathery kisses to her neck marking her and sucking gently on her skin. His finger gently traced the mark he had left as he looked at her peaceful expression as he began to move, it was clear to him then that she loved this just as much as he did and he picked up the pace intertwining her hands with his as he kept rhythm. "Look at me," Draco whispered and Mikaela obliged opening her eyes, they twinkled with something new, something he had never seen before - love. Draco fell in love with her all over again as he kissed her whilst he continued to move fast but gentle because he didn't want to hurt her.

Mikaela felt like she had stepped into an alternate reality, like she had died and gone to heaven, she was in pure bliss as Draco filled her up and made love to her. She let little moans slip as she felt a strange feeling of no control like she was about to burst as she looked at Draco with a heavy sigh of content. Draco's hips stuttered as he thrusted into her wildly trying to ride out her high which he knew was fast approaching much like his own. His lips trailed down her chest kissing down the valley of her breasts tenderly and gently, she moaned underneath him and his cheeky demeanour soon returned, "You like that princess?" he chuckled huskily kissing her breasts whilst massaging them in his rough but firm hands and she moaned and panted underneath him as her bubble burst and she screamed out in pleasure.

Draco rode out her release with grunts escaping his lips as he concentrated, her walls clenched around him and that was enough for him as his face contorted into one of complete ecstasy and he moaned, he twitched inside of her and shot his load of hot sticky seed inside of her before panting heavily barely able to hold himself upright over her petite frame as she smiled up at him. Draco slipped out and cradled her close with a happy grin, one he only wore when he was around the girl that had taken his heart. When he was around Mikaela, he kissed her forehead lovingly as her breathing was shallow whilst she tried to catch her breath.

Draco held her close like he didn't want to ever let her go when he almost lost her to Diggory. "I thought you liked that girl Pansy," Mikaela whispered shyly and Draco almost burst into laughter. Almost. He shook his head so fast, he felt dizzy for a mere moment, he caressed her cheek with a gentle hand. "That girl is bland, I could never love anyone like I love you," he smiled stroking her sweaty hair from her head as he pulled blankets over them both to hide their naked forms resting together. "I thought you liked Diggory boy," he whispered and Mikaela shook her head, "Not a chance," she laughed tracing the mark she knew Draco had left, "I am yours," she smiled before going to sleep in Draco's arms where she felt safe. 


	29. Isaac Imagine 1

Nina reached behind her for the bows that laid in the satchel strung to her back. She was an Argent, Allison's sister and battled by her side trying to save Lydia from Void Stiles clutches whilst fending off the ONI. Nina frowned seeing that Isaac, her love, the only person she loved that sadly had eyes for only Allison get beaten badly and lined up her bow and arrow to take on the one that quickly approached to finish him off. Allison's arrow flew past hers and beat her to it, of course Allison got the grateful smile whilst Nina went unnoticed. Out of the corner of her eye, Nina noticed that an ONI was headed for Allison blade raised to take her out, she doesn't know where the sudden burst of confidence came from but she knew one thing. Allison was both wanted and needed to make Isaac happy, Isaac wasn't hers, he never was. She rushed into Allison pushing her sister to one side taking the killing blow instead. She felt numb as blood painted her lips red and she spared one terrified look at Allison who hugged Scott in pure shock before she collapses to the ground empty of any feeling or pain.

Lydia leans over an unconscious Stiles before her eyes widened and she turned around and screamed, "NINA!" Isaac heard the scream and is brought out of his trance to see Nina falling to the floor and rushed to catch her before her body hit the ground. Nina pressed her hands against her abdomen that poured with blood despite the fact she tried her hardest to contain it. "Nina," he whispered gently as his arms held her gently looking at her with scared eyes and worry. Nina takes a sharp intake of breath, "Is she safe, is my sister safe? Is Allison safe?" she gasps out quickly with her diminishing energy she had left. Isaac brushed her hair from her face, "Yeah Allison is safe," he reassured her softly.

Nina smiles in relief as her breaths turned shallow and heavy, her snowy pale skin of her hand was caked in blood from her wound and Isaac held her hand gently but soon looked at her confused, "I c-cant-" he whispered looking at her hand then back at her, "I cant take your pain," he whispers desperately. Nina pauses, "That's because it doesn't hurt," she whispers. Nina tilted her head slightly to look up at Isaac, her deep brown eyes looking into his ocean blue ones, "No," he protested as tears threatened to spill. Nina nodded ever so slightly, "Its ok," she whispered with a slight sob.

"No Nina," he whispered urgently as his forehead creased in pain. "Its ok," Nina repeated. Isaac frowned and his face contorted to one of pure sadness and he let out a slight sob as he looked her over desperately not knowing what he could do to help ease her pain in any way. "Its perfect," Nina gasps out which draws his attention back to her face, getting paler as her body grew colder with every word and breath she took. "I'm in the arms of the only person I will ever love," she whispered between short laboured breaths and gasps of pain.

"I love you. Isaac...Isaac Lahey," she whispered and pursed her lips closing her eyes in pain before opening them to look at Isaac one last time, her energy was dispersing quickly, leaving her barely able to mutter anything else out that would make much sense. "Nina please don't. Nina don't please," he begged through strangled sobs of pain trying desperately to get her to hold on, to stay with him. "You have to tell her, tell her," she nodded frantically, "Tell her," she whispered, "You have to-" she cut herself off as her last breaths came rushing to the surface and she looked at Isaac through sleepy eyes before they fluttered closed. Isaac let out sobs of pain as he cupped her cheek, "No," he whispered trying to get her to wake and watching through teary eyes as her arm dropped limp to her side and listening as her heart gave out and already he missed the sound that filled the air, of her voice calling out his name, it always sounded so perfect on her lips.

Allison watched from a distance as her sister died in Isaac's arms and looked upon them in pure shock as she fell into Scott's arms crying into his shoulder whilst he did his best to comfort her. Isaac started full on crying not holding back as he kissed Nina's forehead gently stroking her face lightly and lovingly. Lydia sits in the dark and desolated underground tunnels next to a passed out Stiles and lets out a pained cry as she leans down hugging Stiles gently closing her eyes in grief and pain of losing a friend that was like a sister to her. Chris came running in desperately and paused instantly catching sight of Allison crying into Scott's shoulder and his eyes scanned the area for Nina and soon spotted her in Isaac's arms but came to the harsh realisation that she wasn't moving and all the teens either cried or looked upon her in shock and pain. Scott had to hold Allison upright but turned her away from the horrible sight and Chris had to hold on to the wall to stop himself from falling. Isaac stayed where he sat with Nina in his arms holding her close with tears flowing freely down his cheeks as he stared forwards with a slight whisper escaping his lips, directed to her even though he knew she wouldn't respond, "Bye Nina, I love you, save me a place up there." 


	30. Stiles Imagine 1

Parker hears a strange noise coming from one of the bathroom cubicles and frowns going to look. She spots a bag thrown carelessly to one side as though the person was in a hurry to use the bathroom. She would recognize that bag anywhere, it belonged to her friends boyfriend - Jackson. She knocked quietly on the door in concern, "Jax?" she whispers before using her hand to push the door open ever so slow not knowing what to expect - but nothing - nothing, could have prepared her for what she would witness as the door finally swings open fully.

There Jackson stood, only it wasnt really Jackson, Parker noticed his skin had a sickly green tinge to it and had gone hard and cracked in some places, it almost looked like he had scales. She looked up to meet his gaze and saw that his eyes were eerie yellow and they were shaped all wrong and closed like those of a lizard would. She staggered back in shock as Jackson's head started to twitch and soon Jackson was no longer standing before her, in his place was some sort of snake/lizard creature. Parker screamed in alarm as she raced towards the door of the bathrooms and tried to tug at it but realised that she had been closed in for some strange reason and gulped turning to look at Jackson who was now almost pressed against her as he crouched bringing up a clawed hand and Parker panicked closing her eyes waiting for the final blow though it never came.

She opened her eyes tentatively to see Scott, but he was different, he had glowing eyes and longer hair with sideburns and sharpened nails and teeth. It wasnt the Scott she knew and it terrified her. A hand clamped onto her shoulder and she jumped letting out a scream before seeing it was only Stiles and she smiled weakly throwing herself into his arms, "What the hell just happened?" she asked while hiding her face in his shirt. Stiles was quick to open up his arms for her, to comfort her, Scott and himself wanted to keep her out of the supernatural stuff to keep her safe but it seemed that she couldn't have stayed in the dark forever, he stroked her hair gently and left Scott to take care of Kanima Jackson while he comforted Parker. "Well, that's a long story," he whispered as he lead her away to sit in the bleachers. "Lets make sure you aren't hurt first thought," he said in concern as his brows furrowed checking Parkers arms and legs and such for any injuries but found nothing and the goofy grin she loved dominated his lips once more.

Parker smiled softly taking her arm from Stiles grasp, "I am fine Stiles, now will you please explain why Scott looks like he has taken extra hormone pills and how Jackson can turn into a lizard?" Stiles paused and scratched the back of his neck, "Scott is kind of, maybe, sort of, a werewolf," Stiles blurted out whilst looking anywhere but at Parker, "And Jackson is a Kanima because the bite didn't work for him," he added, then waited for her reaction. He didn't expect Parker to laugh out loud and when she did he looked up and raised a brow. Parker burst into little bursts of laughter as she poked Stiles chest, "Yeah," she nods trying to stifle her giggles, "Does that make me a fairy, or you batman?" she rolls her eyes, "Nice joke Stilinski, I am not buying it," she shakes her head free of the tears that had formed as she laughed.

Stiles soon found himself laughing with her as he pulled her to his chest, "No, I am only human, thankfully so are you, Allison is a hunter, Lydia a banshee, we are the only humans left," he explains and Parker leans away to look him in the eye, "You aren't joking? You really believe this is real?" she thinks for a moment and leans in to kiss Stiles gently on the lips. Stiles doesn't hesitate to kiss back, the kiss transported him to an entirely different world, he had been anticipating different ways of kissing her for what seemed like years and now that he was, it was more than he had ever imagined, or even dreamed of as he brushed her hair from her face cupping her cheek gently. Parker pulled away, "I believe you, you will always be Batman to me," she whispered leaning into his side, it was just her and Stiles against the world. 


	31. Thomas-Newt-Minho Imagine (SMUT)

He couldn't tell who was doing what, a hand tickled down his side as someone mouthed at his neck. Every touch burned his skin and sent shivers of ecstasy down his spine.

Breathing was impossible.

The hand slipped below the waist band of his jeans as he was pressed harder into the warm body behind him, His member twitched when the hand wrapped around it, it was warm and sinfully slow.

His hips bucked forward, trying to increase the friction, and that's when he noticed the boy behind him doing the same, He could feel him trying to reach the same end as him, grinding against his backside. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind and held him close, refusing to let him move forward. The mouth had moved up to his ear, nipping at it gently, as more hands roamed his chest.

They played with his nipples, rolling them between calloused fingers. He felt another hand teased the hairs on his abdomen. The fingers ran through the short hair, pulling slightly, but never joined the other hand that was already there.

A low whine escaped his lips, he was so close now. Just on the edge, and he could tell the boy behind him was too. His ruts were erratic and almost desperate, and the arms tightened their grip around him.

Suddenly there was a warm body pressing against his front as well. When their groins rubbed against one another, it felt like a bolt of lightening had hit. He could hear himself begging for more. He reached to the boy in front of him and pulled him close. He brought their lips together and kissed him with the little strength he had left.

It was the moan coming from the boy in front of him that finally pushed him over the edge. Knowing he played a part in causing that beautiful sound to occur made it impossible for him not to let himself come. Heat surged through him as indescribable pleasure course through his veins.

As he came down from his temporary high, he leaned against the boy behind him. He was grateful those arms were still wrapped around him, keeping him from falling to the ground.

The boy in front of him was shaking, resting his head on his shoulder, as he came down from his own high. The boy behind him kissed the top of his head as he pulled him closer, his breathing ragged and uneven. It filled with a dull amazement that he still had the strength to hold them both up after what had happened.

Someone whispered they were tired, he wasn't sure if it was him or one of the other boys. A hand was resting on his hip, the thumb rubbing his still flushed skin lightly, making him want to go to sleep. Everything was warm and made him feel safe.

One of the boys moved him forward while the other said he would be comfortable in bed. He still couldn't tell who was doing what or even who was who. All he knew was that when he was finally in the soft bed and under the warm covers, he wasn't alone. 


	32. TBS Imagine 1

Sirens are blaring, Thomas stands over the balcony smoking a cigarette with gentle but firm fingers with a frown etched permanently on his face as he overlooks his floor to the grounds below in deep thought. He eventually gets tired of smoking and flicks his unfinished cigarette watching as it blew away with the wind before turning and walked back into the house.

He sat down in front of the tv with a beer in hand and watched some random music channel carelessly chugging back his beer, drinking like there is no tomorrow. He hears his phone beep and puts his beer down reaching forwards and seeing that Laura had text asking if he was out tonight, he heard someone come in and looked sideways to see Storm come into the room and a grin found its way to his face as he hid his phone between his knees facing away from her as she sat down half dressed towel drying her hair next to him.

"Are you coming?" he asked with a forced smile that Storm easily saw through and she smiled right back, "Yes go on I will meet you there," she grinned with a small laugh escaping her lips. "Cool," Thomas responded as he watched her get up and leave with a dimpled grin seeing her ass cheeks teasing him as she left. He threw back the last of the beer placing it down walking to the door to grab his coat. He spared one last glance at Storm before he shrugged his coat onto his shoulders and closed the door as he departed.

Thomas spotted his friends crowded round a table, laughing and talking with beers in there hands and plastered a smile on his face walking over and one rises up to greet him hugging him and Thomas turns to shake hands with the rest, "Join us!" his friend smiled and Thomas nodded sitting down with a smile. Storm sat at home applying mascara and lipstick. Thomas laughed and joked with his friends, trying his best to forget about Storm and everything else whilst he was out having fun. Storm was halfway through putting her lipgloss on when she paused looking to the door having thought she heard something.

Thomas walks through the town and his friend runs up to a street lamp drunkenly and laughs trying to swing around it. They enter a shop and Thomas laughs seeing that they were all trying on random earmuffs that were bright orange or green and soon picked up a random hat putting it on his head much to the please of his friends who all laughed and he found himself joining in with a grin. They all got chased out of the shop quickly and Thomas smirked rushing to catch up. Storm tapped Thomas's side gently as she arrived spotting him in the street and he turned to her with a tipsy smile opening up his arms to hug her gently.

"Come for a drink?" One of Thomas's friends asked her and Thomas and she looked at Thomas nervously only to see him nod his head at her encouragingly so she nodded, "Sure," she whispered quietly. Storm sat next to Thomas in a bar with one of his friends to her other side which made her slightly nervous. They all laughed and joked, drank and smoked whilst Storm sat there awkwardly staring at her drink sipping it lightly as Thomas paid no mind to her. "You ok?" Thomas whispered hugging Storm to the side gently as he noticed her silence and she nodded with a forced grin, "Yes," she whispered.

Storm made herself pay attention to what they were all laughing about but she couldnt help but notice that Thomas's hand fished his phone out from his pocket and the name Laura popped up on screen. Thomas hadnt noticed that when he took out his phone that Storm was watching him. He looked around nervously spotting Laura in the far corner and turned back to his friends trying to ignore her. Storm fiddled with her hair trying not to let Thomas's desire to look for Laura get to her. Thomas felt his eyes trail over to where Laura was and watched as she stood chatting with some other girls watching him whilst she talked. Thomas looked at Storm and his friends apologetically, "I will be right back," he explained rising from his seat.

Storm watched as Thomas got up and kindly moved out of the way despite that every instinct screamed that she shouldnt, she was jealous, jealous of Laura, Thomas's ex that still had this hold over him that she never really understood. Storm looked at Thomas's friends with a small nod before her eyes trailed to her drink and she played with the straw in boredom. Thomas walked over to Laura who had now sparked up a cigarette, "You have to stop!" he insisted as he approached. "I have a girlfriend!" he protested looking over to Storm who just so happened to meet his gaze as she turned her head to watch him and Laura nervously. "You cant keep harassing me anymore!" he said pointing at Storm who he noticed looked slightly hurt and heartbroken. Laura simply rolled her eyes, "You would have been better with me," she muttered but gave up trying to win him over and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Storm picked up her bag and smiled politely at Thomas's friends as she walked over but paused when she saw the kiss and frowned rushing over and pushing Thomas, "How could you?" she whispered looking at him in disbelief before turning tail and walking off quickly not even bothering to wait for him. Thomas looked like a deer as he stood there with wounded eyes but didnt hesitate to follow when he saw Storm slip out of the door. Storm fumbles with the door trying to rush in but frowns when it doesnt open straight away, tears dot her vision which explains why the door is refusing to comply with her wishes. Thomas rushed quickly around the corner to see Storm who had only just managed to get into the house, "Wait!" he shouted appearing at the door to see Storm's angry face staring back at him as she refused to listen shutting the door in his face not noticing his hand that was in the way as she walked off to another part of their apartment.

Thomas recoiled instantly as he winced in pain shrugging his coat off as he walked through the open door making his way to the kitchen and to the freezer grabbing a bag of frozen peas holding them to his hand which was slightly red from where the door had connected to it. He swiped a bottle of Jack Daniels from the side and took a long drink from it to null the pain. Storm stood in the doorway watching with a dumbfounded face before she frowned walking over snatching the drink away from his hands and putting it down. He looked up to her helplessly and something inside of her snapped as she pushed him away throwing plates and the bottle found its way to her lips before she took a drink then threw it at him watching it shatter against the wall above where he lay on the floor before she walked over pounding her fists on his back and kicking his sides, "You made me do this, I cant let you leave!" she whispered with sadness becoming her as she realised what she had done when Thomas dashed from the room making her stumble back in alarm and the extra unopened bottle of Jack Daniels found its way to her lips and she drank carelessly, she hated what she had done but she didnt want to watch him leave her for Laura.

Thomas ran into the bathroom and closed the door leaning against it so that Storm wouldnt get in. He sighed and let out a few sobs as he leaned his head agaisnt the door knowing that Storm lay on the other side because he could hear her sobs and her desperate attempts to get in as she leaned against the door before dropping to her knees leaning against it placing her hand against it sadly knowing she had caused Thomas's pain. "Why?" Thomas asked nobody in particular as he got up from the ground and his finger pressed against the fresh cut on his cheek and he frowned he pulled them away seeing blood tainting the tips. Storm chewed at her hands nervously never letting her position from the door waver as her hand still rested against the door as though hoping Thomas could feel her.

Thomas's long fingers went deftly at the buttons on his shirt undoing them, gently though as he winced at the pain. He looked at his many bruises and the cut that dug deep into his chest. He pressed tenderly against a bruise and frowned lifting his head so he watched his own reflection in the mirror. Storm stood with her back to the door and a tear stained face, but as soon as she heard it open she turned and what she saw turned her insides as Thomas walked past her silently avoiding her eyes. She watched him leave to no doubt have a smoke on the balcony and raised her hands to her mouth in complete disbelief, had she really caused so much harm to the man she loved? Her hands muffled her sobs as she broke down in sadness, knowing that Thomas wouldnt even look at her.

Thomas leaned over the balcony, shirtless, smoking for the second time that day leaning on his elbows not caring about who saw his cuts and bruises, he always found different ways to hide the truth. I fell over. I got into a fight, I got mugged, he had used them all but never had he told the truth. He exhaled watching as the smoke blew from his nose before turning to look at the apartment from which he came with sad eyes resting his cheek against his arm. He flicked the last of his cigarette over the side exhaling once more before he turned to look at the door and walked inside crawling into bed with Storm and holding her close. Storm lay there silently unable to look at his injuries knowing that she had caused them. "I forgive you," she heard before Thomas kissed her cheek gently and closed his eyes falling to sleep with her in his arms, safe and sound. 


	33. Stiles Imagine 2

It was a story that Rachel had heard many times from Stiles about the day he fell in love with Lydia Martin after she shared her crayons with him at pre-school because he broke his. "Stiles, shut up!" she snapped not wanting to listen to him describe how perfect Lydia was. Rachel saw a look of hurt flash across Stiles face but couldn't bring herself to apologize because she knew the hurt he felt was but a fraction of the pain she felt, her heart aching for him when all he cared about was Lydia. Why would he look twice at Rachel right? Lydia was beautiful, smart and popular, everything that she lacked. Tears welled up in her eyes and she stalked off leaving a stunned and confused Stiles in silence as he contemplated what he'd said to hurt his best friend.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," Rachel muttered to herself as she stuck her hands in her pockets whilst walking away. She failed to notice the yearning look of love and longing on Stiles face as he watched her leave. She knew it had to end, the ridiculous long nights where she would cry in front of the mirror seeing a girl look back at her that wasn't pretty enough, wasn't curvy or noticeable enough for Stiles. Though she tried, she really did try hard to pull Stiles out of the illusion that he would ever have a shot with Lydia long enough to see that the person for him had been there all along. She had loved him ever since they became friends almost 6 years ago, when she met him she couldn't explain it but she felt some weird connection to him. The only problem? The feelings weren't mutual.

Rachel thought long and hard, what did she love about Stiles? She loved the way his eyes would light up when he was happy, or had thought of something stupid, though his ideas never failed to make her laugh. She loved his sarcastic and witty remarks and jokes that even in the most dire situations was enough to make her crack a smile. She liked the moles that dotted his cheeks and the dimpled grin that usually made an appearance whenever he was up to no good. Rachel admired Stiles like a person would admire a piece of art. So fragile yet so beautiful, she watched him whenever he looked the other way thinking he wouldn't notice. But Stiles did notice and that always made him smile.

Rachel made her way to the girls bathroom as she sat down and cried. I will never be good enough, she thought to herself as tears started a waterfall down her cheeks staining them, her hail fell around her shoulders to hide her blotchy red face from any girl that might come in to investigate the muffled sobs of pain. "You look beautiful when you cry." Stiles whispered, or tried to but Rachel looked up instantly in confusion, her grey eyes meeting his soft brown ones that always melted her heart. Every. Single. Time. "Why are you crying?" Stiles asked as he crouched to her level tilting her chin upwards in concern, his heart breaking seeing Rachel hurt. He loved her despite the fact he babbled about Lydia, the true beauty sat in front of him. Rachel shook herself from his grasp with a sniffle and wiped her eyes, "I wasn't crying," she whispered meekly but she knew Stiles didn't believe her, he had caught her after all.

Stiles mind screamed no, she is my best friend on several occasions as he looked at her softly. I don't care, he thought to himself. Rachel looked at Stiles with red puffy eyes, "What don't you care about Stiles?" she asked as her teary eyes still sparkled with curiosity. Stiles felt his own eyes widen, had he said that out loud? He must have. He bit his lip as he went silent debating over whether or not to tell her of his true feelings towards her. Rachel watched Stiles have one of his moments where he would zone out in deep thought and knew not to distract him but couldn't help but be concerned, something must really be troubling him, she decided.

"I don't care that you are my best friend," Stiles said after a long pause not realising how bad that sounded until he heard Rachel let out a small gasp of hurt as more tears slipped down her cheeks. He frowned, "I did it again, didn't I?" he muttered to himself lowly so Rachel couldn't hear him. He rubbed his face in irritation, he was never good with words. He tried again, "I don't care that you are my best friend, you need to know that I have fallen completely and hopelessly in love with you," he admitted with a heavy heart, scared and fearful of rejection. Rachel paused and held her breath as she thought over his confession.

"Why?" she asked simply unable to believe what she had just heard. "I am not Lydia Martin." she stated with a frown. Stiles was taken aback as he hugged her tightly but not painfully so. "No you aren't," he whispered with a nod and Rachel felt a pang of hurt in her chest. "You are so much better," he added and Rachel relaxed with a smile forming on her lips with the hurt dispersing quickly. "I love you, not Lydia," Stiles murmured his cheeks flushing red in embarrassment as he leant down to kiss her forehead gently, his arms wrapping around her petite frame in a comforting way. "I love you too Stiles," Rachel whispered with silent glee. "You're so beautiful," Stiles whispered with a smile glad to have gotten his girl at last.


	34. Stiles Imagine 3

Bex remembered the day Robin had been bought as an early birthday present for Stiles. They had named her Robin because Stiles insisted she looked like a Robin. She was a beautiful tri-colour puppy that was now a couple of years old and loved cuddles and Bex had caught Stiles trying to feed her curly fries every so often so Robin had naturally developed a taste for them.

Bex lay cuddled into Stiles chest watching Star Wars, or she was at least, Stiles was snoring fast asleep even though he wanted to put the nerdy film on. She soon realised that a certain warmth was missing and noticed that Robin wasn't curled up with them like she usually was, she seemed to be disappearing a lot lately and Bex thought maybe she was just exploring the back yard so she shouted, "Robin!" and listened for the familiar sound of her claws hitting the floor as she came barrelling in but it was eerie silent. "Robin!" she tried again with a whistle but still nothing but the empty silence of the house.

Bex was starting to become worried so she poked Stiles awake only he swatted her hands away and she frowned before leaning down and giving him a push and watching him hit the ground with a thump. Stiles jumped upright, "Whats going on? Are the alphas here? What-?" he babbled on before realising nothing was apparently wrong and he turned to look at Bex who stood there with her arms crossed and a ghost of a smile on her lips. He furrowed his brows, "Why did you wake me?" he whined like a child. Bex's forehead creases in worry, "Its Robin, I cant find her," she whispers in sadness.

Bex walked down the street around the neighbourhood, something she usually only did with Robin and Stiles but now a part of that was missing and her heart sank. "Robin!" she shouted as she walked around with teary eyes. "Can you help me?" she stops a man who crossed the road to the side on which she walked. The man looked at her in pity as he observed the photo she held out to him before shaking his head in response and walked off.

Bex continued to walk unable to think of where Robin could possibly be, she weren't exactly the most sensible dog and was a bit goofy which was why she and Stiles picked her at the pound that day which seemed like a long time ago when it had only been two years. She runs her hands through her hair and closes her eyes in frustration. Think Bex think, she thought to herself. If I was a dog, where would I go to hide around here?

Beep beep. Her phone sounded and she picked it up quickly in hopes that Stiles or someone else had found Robin. She saw the sender was Stiles and opened up her text with hopeful eyes. 'You should come see this - Sties' it read and Bex was even more confused and slightly irritated, their dog was lost and he was sending her strange messages. She pocketed her phone and headed in the direction in which she saw Stiles go earlier hoping to find him somewhere along the path.

"Over here!" she heard Stiles shout and followed his voice to see him kneeled down with Robin by his feet and she smiled rushing over. "You found her!" she whispered as she approached quickly eager to see her troublesome pet. "That's not the half of it," Stiles muttered as he moved slightly to the side so Bex could see Robin clearly and her jaw opened in shock. Robin lay tired on the ground with at least a dozen puppies lying all around her. "She was pregnant?" Bex whispered in complete shock, how had she not noticed? Then she thought about it and realised that she had always brushed off Robin's weight gain as her taste for curly fries courtesy of Stiles of course.

"We need like a basket or something to carry them in," Stiles announced as he stood brushing himself off. Bex burst out laughing, "Really Stiles?" she rolled her eyes, "Call Scott, get him to bring his car so we can load them all up and get each checked out," she got up and handed her phone to Stiles after he whined that his battery had died. She then crouched back by Robin in complete disbelief. How was she going to manage a house full of eating, sleeping and pooping miniature versions of Robin. How had this even happened? She then realised that all of the times that Robin had disappeared for hours at a time made sense, she was out there with some other dog who probably didn't even know it had pups.

Bex heard Scott pull up and helped load each of the small little pups that were so small and hadn't yet opened their eyes as they yawned and let out little yelps of displeasure at having been removed from their mothers warm milk. Bex set each one down gently next to their mother as she joined Scott and Stiles in the car on their journey to Deaton's. As soon as they arrived at Deaton's she rushed in and called him to help and check to make sure every one of her dogs were well and healthy, because she be damned if they weren't. Stiles sat by her in amazement not having spoken two words since they had found Robin.

Bex knew what he was thinking, she could tell by the way his eyes bulged in their sockets and his forehead creased in thought. "We are keeping them all," she announced finally and Stiles head snapped in her direction, before his eyes lit up and his face broke out into the widest grin she had ever seen on his face. He hugged her tight and laughed in pure joy, "Another great birthday love," he whispered against her neck, before pulling away and jumping up and down in excitement, "Can I have birthday curly fries?" he smiled and Bex laughed before nodding and watched Stiles leave. She sat by Robin and the puppies surrounding her after Deaton reassured her they were all perfectly healthy to which she let out a breathy sigh of relief. She had fallen asleep by their side and woke up to little sounds of barks and grinding and chewing and popped open one eye curiously to see that Stiles held a basket of curly fries in his hands and were feeding the puppies and Robin. Bex burst into light laughter, "Are you planning on saving some of those for us?" she smirked sitting upright from her awkward position on the cold table where she lay. Stiles nodded and crammed a handful into his mouth before munching furiously. Bex rolled her eyes grabbing a few, "You're such a dork," she laughed before stuffing her face too.


	35. Jojen Imagine 1

He always admired her from a distance, never having spoke more than a few words to her because he was undeniably shy for reasons he couldn't fathom. Lady Aaliyah Stark, sister of Bran was breathtakingly beautiful, her tar black hair and her grey eyes that seemed to pierce into any mans soul had captivated him immediately. He however much he loved her told himself time and time again, that he had no time for such folly, he had to take her and Bran to see the three eyed crow that captured their dreams. They both had the greensight much like himself, so he believed the crow was a message for them both, what, he wasn't yet sure. He was lost in his own thoughts but his gaze never wavered off Lady Stark as she slept, she looked so peaceful as she curled up by the fire.

It was a peaceful dream for Aaliyah as she looked about to see that she was with Jojen but they had made it and left all the bad memories of Jon Snow and Castle Black behind, she saw the Bran was somehow walking and he smiled and waved at them as he passed and it was heaven. Soon the familiar sensation of having a vision washed over her subconscious and her dream faded into something else. Her body stiffened and a silent scream escaped her lips as she started to writhe and shake in reality whereas in the alternate world she was gently gliding through white snow, a ghost of a person as she watched the scene unfurl before her. She looked to her right to see a very sick and pale Jojen which made her heart break to see him so unwell. To her left she heard Bran's familiar voice announce with glee that they had finally arrived.

Jojen sensed something had changed the minute he looked up to see that Aaliyah had started to scream and writhe in her unconscious state, something she always did when she had a vision which was unfortunate, he knew the feeling himself. He restrained himself from going to hold her as he watched silently in worry. He observed from a distance as Osha and Hodor helped Bran over to console his poor sister as she went through the regular pain of having her vision and his smile was forced and pained. Meera clapped a hand on her brothers shoulder with a heavy sigh, "She will fare just fine Jojen," she whispered before collecting more firewood.

Aaliyah shot awake a scream escaping her lips and it was enough to send Osha jumping away in fright. She remained quiet and trembling for the best part of ten minutes before anybody could get her to speak and even then, Jojen could tell she was lying. "Its just a nightmare," she insisted and with a sigh Bran decided he shouldn't push her any further for details. Aaliyah couldn't sleep as everyone else did later that night knowing of Jojen's imminent fate that approached far too quickly for her liking - she hated that she had to watch the boy she lived die in her vision and then have to watch it all over again in reality. She sat silently away from the crowd grieving for the boy because she knew she wouldn't have time to do that tomorrow. But then she thought about it properly, Jojen had not died yet, his fate was not sealed, if she could prevent his death, or take his place, then Jojen could live on and she could die happy knowing she had saved his life. Aaliyah nodded to herself, her fate was decided by herself, she would take Jojen's place so he could continue on the journey. She slept soundly knowing her decision was final.

Jojen noticed that whilst they walked, Aaliyah was not the happy soul he had grown to admire and thought about talking to her once or twice but couldn't bring himself to, as his illness seemed to have rendered him speechless and more tired than usual. He dragged his feet to the top of the snowy hill that overlooked a large frozen lake and just over the hills beyond he could see Castle Black, the destination in which he needed to lead Bran and Aaliyah to find the crow. He almost smiled to himself before his legs buckled and Meera had to help him stand upright because he was far too weak.

Aaliyah watched Jojen and Meera's every move from the corner of her eye as she trudge through the snow, the scene far too familiar and she knew it had to happen soon. A alarming screech warned her that it had already begun and the whitewalkers started appearing out from under the frozen water and running to attack. Aaliyah fought alongside Jojen and Bran and looked to Hodor who had appeared to have gone rigid as Bran warged into him, helping him destroy the beasts that surrounded his being. "Jojen!" Meera shouted and went to go push him and Aaliyah knew that was her cue as she turned to see Meera push Jojen and intercepted them quickly as she slid underneath Jojen as fast as possible and smiled at him softly before pushing him away and gasping as a hand appeared and drove a knife into her stomach at least a dozen times. Her scream of agony pierced the air as she slowly bled and stars and black dots erupted in her vision.

Jojen felt an unimaginable pain rip through his chest before he shouted in his own agony seeing his love get hurt and finished off the whitewalker immediately before crouching by her side pulling her head into his lap, the first time he had ever even thought to hold her and it was in her dying breaths. Bran lay useless as he warged back into his own mind and body to see his sister on the floor and he couldn't do a damn thing except watch because of his limp legs. "She is lost!" A little girl shouted over by the mouth of the cave beckoning for them to follow her. Hodor took Bran away quickly despite his screams and cries for Aaliyah to be by his side. Meera looked at Jojen sadly. Aaliyah reached a hand out to Jojen shakily rubbing tears he hadn't known had slipped from his eyes. "Go with them, stay with my brother, find the crow from our dreams," she whispered softly.

"Come with me, or die with her!" The little girl shouted and Aaliyah tilted her head to see that the girl was a child of the woods and sighed seeing Bran and Hodor sitting in the cave waiting for them to follow. She gasped in pain and her blood drained from her face - death was near. She turned to look back at Jojen with a pained smile. Meera laid a hand on his shoulder, "We need to leave!" she urged trying to pull him away and he sighed and let her. "I love you," Aaliyah managed to force out before Jojen got pulled away. Jojen froze in his sisters arms before rushing back to Aaliyah's side. "I love you too, Lady Stark," he whispered kissing her lips softly before he felt her go limp underneath him and Meera dragged him away as he cried for his lost love. She had changed his world, his fate, his everything.


	36. Damon Imagine 1

Sydney closes her eyes inhaling in a sharp breath to steady her shaky self. Being a new vampire wasn't easy, with her emotions so heightened right now, she couldn't even look at Damon without wanting to jump his bones. "Take a deep breath, remember what I told you, eat, snatch, erase," Damon's sultry and husky voice whispered in her ear. Sydney tensed, "I can't," she whispered opening her eyes to look at the man stood in front of her that was under compulsion to let her feed on him. Damon rubbed her arms gently and Sydney's focus wavered, her mind filled with thoughts only of Damon and what he was doing to her.

"You can do it I promise, the first feed is always the hardest, it does get easier," Damon cooed softly. Sydney shakes her head and bites her lip in embarrassment, "I really can't, your distracting me," she mumbled. Damon realises what Sydney meant and chuckled, his signature smirk appearing on his face as he continued to rub at her arms and kiss along her neck. "How does it feel?" He whispered huskily into the skin of her neck. Sydney let out a breathy sigh, "Amazing," she responded biting into her lip to resist his enchanting self so hard it drew blood, the mere scent of blood drove her senses wild and she could feel her veins popping out under her eyes and she ripped away from Damon holding her hands over her eyes as she cried, "Don't look at me, I'm a monster," she turned away and ran from the living room of the boarding house resisting the urge to snap the human males neck and drain him completely.

Sydney sat cross legged on a bed in one of the many rooms in the boarding house trying to clear her thoughts. She never wanted to be a vampire, it was never her wish to turn, she wanted to stay human, though Damon respected her wishes to live a long hapoy human life, a part of him was relieved when she made the transition. Completely accidental of course, Sydney got wound up with the supernatural beings of Mystic Falls and Katherine had turned her to taunt Damon. She hated Katherine and the doppelganger Elena for bringing such chaos to her home. Sydney heard a knock at the door and tensed slightly thinking Damon had sent the human to her instead and she listed intently but when she heard no heartbeat she figured that it was either Damon or Stefan stood on the other side of that door.

Damon leant his hand against the door and pushed it open ever so slowly before raising his hands in defence, "I sent the bloodbag home," he explained before joining her on the bed watching her in concern. Sydney looked at him with a shaky smile, unaware her lip still bled as it healed slowly until she saw Damon staring at it hungrily. She knew blood sharing was a personal thing for vampires but she had been with Damon for almost a year before she turned and she trusted him, "Go ahead," she breathed nodding ever so slowly leaning forward to press her lips against his.

Damon's lips moulded with hers and the taste of her blood drove him wild, his hands grasped her face pulling her harsher against him as his canines grew and he harshly nipped at her skin sipping at the blood that leaked from her cut lip. Sydney's eyes fluttered closed and she groaned in delight, the feeling was absolutely euphoric, as she kissed him back with equal need an lust her emotions having overpowered her very being. Damon had never shared his blood with another vampire before and since Sydney hadn't yet fed he thought this was the perfect opportunity. He held his wrist to his mouth and sank his teeth in deeply allowing her to take his blood to satisfy her thirst and desperation to be close to him. Damon held his wrist to Sydney's eager parted lips and he smiled softly as she started to drink greedily from him, he would have stopped her from taking any more only, it didn't hurt and he would heal pretty quickly anyway. He moved his attention from her latched onto his wrist as he started to kiss her neck gently before biting down drawing more blood and lapping it up neatly with his sinful tongue.

They both pulled away after their fill as they watched each other, blood staining their lips. Sydney closed the distance between them immediately her hands roaming his body tasting her own blood on his lips mixed with his, the taste was heaven, the taste of his blood mixed with bourbon that he had drank earlier tasted absolutely divine and she wanted to taste more, licking his bottom lip in order to gain entry to his mouth.

Damon was intrigued by her sudden need to dominate him, with confidence he didn't know she had. He opened up his mouth letting her think she had the upper hand for a while. Sydney grinned and explored his mouth, her tongue darting out, battling with his for dominance before he let her her think she had won. In a flash Damon had her pinned up against the wall holding her hips in place as he kissed her hungrily, feeling her doing the same as they both let their heightened desires consume them. Sydney felt cold air hit her chest and stomach and realised that Damon had shredded her shirt in his new found desperation to get closer to her. Sydney groaned as he trailed hot wet kisses down her breasts and stomach, the feeling was nothing she had ever felt before, it made being a human dull in comparison. It felt like he touched and kissed every nerve in her body and tingles shot through her veins like wildfire as she withered under his gentle touch.

Sydney's hands fisted at the hem of his shirt desperately in frustration and he got the hint as he peeled it from his sticky skin, slick with sweat, and discarded it into the corner carelessly with hers before reconnecting their lips, hands roaming and electric shots firing away, none of them noticed Stefan's sudden arrival in the room as they continued to go at each other frenziedly. Stefan watched them in amusement, holding back the laugh that threatened to slip out. Stefan crossed his arms, a smirk on his lips as he coughed deliberately to announce his presence to them both. They sprang apart immediately, the cough sounding much more magnified than it should to their sensitive hearing and Sydney blushed beat red hiding behind Damon's half naked self.

Stefan cleared his throat leaning against the door frame, "What happened to teaching her control with her thirst?" He chuckled and Sydney could tell the question was clearly directed toward Damon. Damon paused stalling for time as he handed Sydney her shirt back to cover her up, "We got sidetracked, her heightened emotions..." he trails off hearing a snort of amusement from Stefan. "Next time keep down the noise level," Stefan smiled rolling his eyes as he left Damon and Sydney standing there in confusion, "Did that just happen? Did we just get scolded by Saint Stefan?" Sydney giggles and Damon let a chuckle of amusement leave his lips as he turned kissing he on the forehead, "I knew there was a reason I love you," he smiled winking at her cheekily pulling on his shirt and leaving to attend to business. Sydney was then left to her own devices in a bundle of nerves and hormones wondering what just happened.


	37. Gally Imagine 8

Paige smiled laughing at another of Minhos stupid corny jokes as she sat next to him and Thomas by the bonfire. Gally watched with furious eyes. He admired the way the flames lit up her beauty, reflecting off her pale skin and her eyes twinkling with laughter and mischief. She appeared almost godlike to him, but he never spoke to her because he just didn't know how. He was one of the strongest shanks in the Glade and he couldn't even talk to a shuck girl. He sighed rather loudly in annoyance and stormed off which earned him a few curious looks, Paige included.

Gally left to sulk silently in the deadheads, because he ; he if he didn't, he would punch Minho and Thomas and warn them to leave his Paige alone. His Paige, he couldn't deny that he had felt something towards the clumsy yet bold and beautiful girl. He wasn't one for expressing his feelings so he wouldn't be surprised if she hated him. He didn't like knowing she had to run so he often spends time hiding her shoes and backpack as well as tying her shoelaces together to stop her from leaving though she always found a way. Thankfully, she never knew it was him who did these things, and if she did she never let on that she knew. That wasn't half of it, he hated the not knowing of what happened between her and the two other Gladers who ran the maze with her. Anything could happen beyond those walls an he would never know.

Paige got up from Thomas's knee and grinned, "Yes!" She whispered as he had just asked her out and she went to go and find her best friend Gally who she had seen disappear into the deadheads. She found him with his back turned and smiled, "Gally, he did it! He finally asked me!" She shouts in excitement, completely unaware as to how Gally felt, she did however notice his muscles tense and a heavy sigh be released and she frowned. "Gally?" She asked uncertain of whether or not to approach, he would never hurt her, right?

Gally had felt his heart shatter at those few words and his jaw clenched as his fists trembled by his side's. He would be shucked ans gone to heaven if Thomas thought he could ever lay a hand on Paige. He whirled around to look at Paige not bothering to hide the hurt on his face. But when he saw she was frightened he took a deep breath and looked guilty, "I would never hurt you, but I want you to stop dating that shank, I will break his shuck neck if he touches you," he warned.

Paige wasn't fazed by Gallys mood, she had learnt to grow used to his temper by now. She laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. Perks of being his friend was that she was one of the rare few who could talk to him and offer sympathy without getting hurt. "What the shuck has gotten into you, I thought you would be happy for me?" she whispered a little hurt. Gally shrugged her hand off. "How can I be happy when the girl I love is with another shank?" He exploded in anger. Paige flinched a little and frowned, "L-love?" She asks not sure she had heard that right. Gally sighed and his shoulders slumped, he nodded ever so slightly, he wasn't good with the lovely dovey thing and didn't show emotions much, but he knew it was different when he was with Paige and after having been through the Changing he pegged that it was love he felt for her.

Paige bit her lip and nodded before turning and walking back out of the deadheads. Shuck knows she had waited to hear those words for so long and when he showed no signs of liking her back she gave up waiting. Gally mistook this for rejection and in his annoyed and agonized state he punched a tree and silks even more before shaking his head with a sigh, wishful thinking that she would like him anyway, he was the most hated Glader around and he hadn't expected her to fall for him despite how much he hoped she would.

Paige walked right up to Thomas with a heavy heart knowing he would be upset or something similar. She sits down and shakes her head, "Sorry Tommy I can't go out with you," she whispered. Thomas looked at her in understanding, "Go get Gally," he nodded with a slight smile. Paige smiled right back and ran to find Gally and jumped on his back with a small giggle. "Well are you going to ask?" She teased kissing his cheek. Gally blanked and held her by her thighs so she wouldn't fall. "Ask what?" He responded cluelessly. Paige smiled and leant her head onto his shoulder with a grin, "Of course I will be yours Shuckface," she smirked and kissed him. "I liked you since you pulled me out the box but got a knee to the stomach in return," she chuckled and hopped down playfully kissing his stomach better before letting his large hand engulf her small hand, "Now that's decided, no need to get your self worked up, I am yours, Captain Gally," she whispered and kissed his cheek before hugging him. Gally was surprised yes, but he knew he would never let Paige go as his muscular arms wrapped around her small frame protectively.


	38. Teen WolfMaze Runner Crossover

"Everything is going to change." Teresa had whispered before passing out cold without so much as a second having passed. They supposed that's how it started. Those two moments was all that it really took for everything in the world they knew to be turned upside down.

Thomas and his uncanny ability to always stick his curiosity and himself into the most unwanted of places had landed him with Greenie duty and he hated the thought already though part of him hoped that all the attention he'd gotten would waver and die down in light of a new face to pick on relentlessly.

Leaning down to open the grates was a struggle so given the fact Minho had a spare day, the runner assisted him in shedding light into an otherwise dark and musty lift. "Holy klunk, my brains must have finally fried because it looks to me like another Thomas." Minho had wittily remarked when that familiar brown eyes and short styled hair came into view.

With his heart in his throat and his chest threatening to explode Thomas had sucked it up and helped the teen out of the box only to watch as he let out a surprised and girlish scream, falling back inside the dark abyss below. With a roll of his eyes he'd jumped inside only to have a further shock having let his eyes adjust and discovered a group of teens in varying stages of consciousness spread out meaning his impossible twin wasn't alone.

The days that later passed felt so much like an eternity and Thomas felt liked he'd aged a decade himself, allowing for the dust to settle now the Gladers were coming to accept the uncanny resemblance despite neither having any recollection of one another. Refusing to dwell on facts that simply just didn't add up, he wiped the sweat from his brow, quickly glancing up to see that Newt was already staring at him, with one of those particular gazes of deep thought that made him wonder what had the blonde so worried and withdrawn that they hadn't spoken as of yet that day.

Newt met Thomas's eyes for a moment before looking away just as fast. So much had happened, but none of them yet knew what it meant. Some had come forwards with their own speculations on what it could be. Newt didn't believe it before, his mature mind telling him those kind of things belonged in fairy tales and horror stories. That was until he saw her phone. Kira she'd told him her name and cautiously he felt compelled to introduce himself in return.

Opening her phone had been an accident of course seeing as it had been carelessly tossed into a box of their weekly supplies that he hadn't realised it was private until a photo of its owner popped up as a screensaver having made him recoil, dropping it instantly, blinking rapidly and wondering if maybe he'd mistaken what he'd seen, but he hadn't. There it was, clear as day. A picture of Kira with feiry orange eyes and an unusual aura displayed all around her petite frame taking the shape of fire.

Struggling to concentrate, but still he forced himself to work on knowing that being lazy, no matter the reason would result in getting a discipline, after all his status hardly mattered because slackers weren't tolerated. He hadn't realised that his hands shook on the handle of the shovel he held, having put too much thought into a reasonable explanation for what it was that he could have seen, a camera flare perhaps? He let his mind wonder, choosing to ignore the murmurs and curious whispers centred all around the distracted second in command who couldn't even dig up the weeds properly that working day.

Having had enough, he let the tool he held slip through his fingers, welcoming the announcement that it was indeed lunch break, being one of the last to escape as most were keen and herded around poor Frypan expectantly. Completely oblivious and almost robotically, he'd collected a measly ration of stew and bread sliding himself into a empty bench chair, prodding at the limp contents of the watery soup having long since lost his appetite. Hands appeared opposite and the bench dipped a little as someone joined him. He'd recognise them anywhere. "Alby," he greeted without making eye contact, but he took on a friendlier tone despite just wanting to be left alone to his own thoughts. Words he hadn't wanted to hear but knew he couldn't ignore were then outspoken. "I think it's time that we hold a meeting."

Alby could see from the thoughtful glance he'd coerced Newt into agreeing it was probably the best idea that had been brought to light recently. As the day drew to a close and news had quickly spilled throughout the occupants of the Glade, several people soon filled the poorly built hut that was mainly used for meetings only. With a sombre mood having encased him, his arms spread outward. "I declare this meeting begun. The topic of course being our newest newbies."

A short silence ensued as the topic of choice was announced, soon whispering a begun, centred mostly around Stiles who looked to be Thomas's identical twin. Alby stood quickly and the mutterings died down seeing as he could be intimidating without having to even try.

"As you are already ware, these Greenies are different, we ain't never seen behaviour this effective and wild in our lifetime and if you haven't noticed well then you aren't no good to the council and should leave now." His tone was a little harsh but he needed as much information as he could get in order to figure out what the hell was indeed going on right under his nose.

Few rose from their seats as expected making a hasty departure so the meeting could continue undisturbed. "The Greenie known as Allison is something else. Knew her name as soon as she was brought from the box by Thomas here and wielded a bow like she owned it. Nearly took my damned eye out having been on point hearing me looking for her dumb ass." Alby recalled, starting up the conversation in hopes more would come forwards bearing their own strange encounters.

"Is that the hot one?" Minho had spoken breaking the tension after Alby had stopped speaking for a brief pause. Very quickly he watched as each head turned, some sporting smirks and nodding in agreement of his statement. The only two who wore disapproving frowns were both Newt and Alby. He didn't bother retracting his statement simply shrugging. "Knew she'd be a feisty one." He murmured quietly but still getting a sharp jab to his ribs in retaliation from an unimpressed Alby.

"So," he quickly changed tact, his brows pulling inward in concentration. "I gave Scott a trial for becoming a runner, guy shows more potential than I did all those years ago. Took him a few miles for his first shot in the maze and I lost him." Angry murmurs soon broke out about him having been careless and stupid for having put such talent at risk so soon after arrival, but Minho soon silenced them all with a glare. "I ain't done talking yet!" He snapped in annoyance.

A smug grin had appeared on Minho's face then and several were stumped at how he appeared so mellow at this point when his previous sentence had many looking rather concerned. "I don't know how he managed it but that stupid shank found his own way back with nary a scratch on him, completely clean and dandy. I say we make this dude a runner. Best tracker I've seen in all this time. Sorry Ben." He finished, though he wasn't apologetic in slight for having spoken nought but the truth.

Minho then quietened down, his breath halted as he awaited for someone to either encourage or decline his proposal but was met with the small buzz of activity some calling him shucked in the head at long last, others declaring he was the best and if he thought Scott was runner material then it should be soon made official. Minho could really do with the help seeing as many in his employment seemed to be dropping like flies lately.

"That goes against the rules of this place indefinitely. No Greenie can become a runner." A loud voice announced, belonging to none other than Gally who was more about order and keeping the Glade in check not caring for silly recommendations that certain people brought to the table. "That ain't nothing to what I got to say." He added, almost sounding as though he was bragging for having had a juicier bit of information that may serve more purpose than what Minho's had done. Slowly he let his hands tug at the hem of his shirt ready to lift it up for the crowd to see the damage done.

"Urgh, put it back on," Teresa groaned jerking her head away in mock disgust at having seen Gally wearing no shirt. "Shut your hole!" Gally retorted, clearly not in the mood for any taunts or jabs by anybody this night. Three long deep marks slowly healing but occasionally seeping red were on full display and a few actual gasps of horror were made known, Chuck actually going pale and almost passing out in his seat. "This is what Liam did when I beat his ass and he lost his temper." He explained to the curious Gladers.

"That's not all," he continued quickly when it looked like people were quickly losing interest in his newest revelation despite what Liam had done was barely even remotely possible or human for that matter. "I thought it was a trick of the light or too much moonshine, but I shucking swear that the kids eyes glowed gold and his teeth were inhuman." He protested but the eye rolls he got proved that many thought Gally had cracked. After all he'd never quite been the same even though it'd been years since he'd got stung and survived the Changing.

Annoyance quickly took over and Gally left without another word, his shirt forgotten in a useless heap on the ground and the door slowly slamming shut in his wake. Across the Glade he saw Liam wondering around with Scott by his side, both heads quickly snapping up when realising they were no longer alone. Both pairs of eyes met Gally's own before trailing subtly towards the claw marks and whispering he couldn't quite make out erupted between the two looking a little heated as they quickened their pace out of hearing range and slowly too out of his line of sight. Gally wasn't one to let the strange behaviour slide though and vowed to find out what they were up to and what exactly was going on.

Everyone lapsed into silence after Gallys outburst, not one person was quite sure what to say, or they just didn't want to be the first to break the palpable tension. Chuck with a little encouragement from his buddy Thomas shyly rose from the bench still a little pale and queasy wanting to add his visit from Malia after they'd bumped into one another in the kitchens. "I've met Malia." He rushed out before anyone overlooked and dismissed his opinions.

That immediately sparked their attention in what he had to say. "It was weird. She was defensive and I think she growled at me." He whispered, those closest barely catching his inaudible words. Laughter erupted like wildfire as boys had passed on his words through the group. Chuck quickly shrunk back into himself looking sheepish and wishing he'd never opened his mouth in the first place. "Are you sure you didn't tap into Gallys brew stored in the fridge?" Newt had asked, joining in, clutching his splitting sides having a good laugh at the boys vivid imagination.

Chuck nodded, no longer listening as he'd expected this much of them. With his head low in shame and a sigh of defeat leaving his lips, his brown curls bouncing on his shoulders he turned to head back to his seat, noticing that the one next to him had now been emptied. Before sitting down, he'd forced himself to address the people once more now that the laughter had died. "You laugh now, but you're all thinking it. Most of them aren't normal like we've grown used to at least." A brief pause which Chuck noticed they hung onto his every word, he licked his dry lips.

"Werewolves." He concluded and then gloomily took a seat by himself. For once it felt good that he was finally being acknowledged but he didn't know what scared him more, the fact everyone in the room seemed to entertain his idea because of the strange occurrences. There was also of course the growls that tore throughout the outside of the hut quickly followed by two screams. The first sounding very much like a man in pain or dying, the second much like a woman's shriek of pure terror and resembled a wail

Teresa who sat closest to Chuck quickly hugged the boy that turned into a blubbering mess in a matter of seconds. The crowded area was quick to disband and when only her and Chuck remained, she sighed meeting his eyes whilst letting him out of her embrace. "You stay right here. Don't open your eyes. Tom or I will come back for you." She left the room without looking back knowing otherwise Chuck would guilt her into staying behind with him. After ducking out the door, Teresa despite knowing the scene wouldn't be pleasant, nothing could have prepared her nonetheless.

A blood soaked Lydia crouched over someone on the ground with hands shaking and painted red from either killing or trying to save the victim, Teresa could only speculate at this point. Forcing her way to the front she recognised the boy spread eagle, his pale form unusually still with blood pooling around a bite mark on his arm and slash marks along his chest and abdomen visible through his shredded shirt. It was Thomas

Teresa faltered in her stride and felt someone reach out to steady her before she fell. Too focused in the one Glader that she'd grown closest to, she failed to noticed that Liam and Scott stood a distance away, chests heaving up and down like they'd spent the entire day running the maze, both wearing equal expressions of horror and sorrow. Teresa bit her lip, glaring once at Lydia who quickly retreated. "Scott saved him. Thomas will be just fine." She heard the redhead whisper but chose to ignore the mad ramblings as Thomas fought for his life. Teresa sobbed quietly into his chest as many left her alone for the moment.

A hand sweeping through her hair and over her cheek caught her off guard and she raised her head to look up. She saw curious and tired brown eyes staring right back. "Tom?" Teresa laughed nervously hugging him before coughing awkwardly and sitting upright, blinking owlishly when his wounds healed right before her eyes. A flicker of gold replaced the normal brown iris and she couldn't help but shudder at the newly healed Thomas. It was then she knew another world existed, opening her eyes and with some persuasion everyone else's to the possibilities and what it would be like to share the Glade with a werewolf pack.


End file.
